


Acceptance & Love

by GypsyCat



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Bisexual Jacob Frye, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, French Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Social Anxiety, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyCat/pseuds/GypsyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Frye twins are short on reinforcements, they need more Rooks so they hold a gathering to expand their team. Things get a little messy at the gathering and they twins become saved by a girl from far away. Evie doesn't hesitate to add her into the team, but Jacob has mixed feelings about her, until he really knows her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To The Rooks

The rain thumped onto the steel train as it went through the city. It was late in the morning but it looked as if it was still night time. The grey clouds had hidden the sun perfectly, and the cool air made a young man smother himself in blankets. And that young man is Jacob Frye, and he was fast asleep in his quarters on the train hideout. His sister, Evie Frye, had already started her day. She had finished running errands and had just arrived back at the train. She slowly and quietly entered Jacob’s quarters; she decided it was time for him to awaken. His quiet snores and the pattering of the rain hitting the windows and ceiling were the only noises Evie could hear as she crept to her brother’s side.  
“Jacob… Jacob, wake up.” She said with crossed arms. “Bloody hell. Jacob!” She shouted as she smacked his hat off of his head.  
Jacob’s eyes shot open and the rest of his body jumped from Evie’s startling wakeup call. “Damn it Evie.” He mumbled as he covered his eyes with his hands.  
“You’ve been sleeping for hours, you should’ve been up hours ago like me.” Evie said as she handed him a glass of water she had brought in.  
Jacob took the glass and drank half of it in one gulp. “Well excuse me for not overfilling my schedule to have to make me get up at ridiculous times of the day.”  
Evie walked to the door she had come in from, holding the handle. “Jacob, stop being lazy and get up!” She commanded as she opened the door.  
“Oh lighten up Evie, you’ll be reunited with Henry soon enough.” Jacob teased, pushing his sister’s buttons.  
“It has nothing to do with Henry-…“ She started.  
“Well that’s a lie.” Jacob said.  
“… Jacob. Get up.” She said before leaving Jacob’s quarters and closing the door rather loudly.  
Jacob sighed and pushed himself off of his couch. He finished the glass of water and put it on his side table before dressing himself. Once he finished, he opened up one of the two doors and went to the front of the train. He jumped off the side and stumbled a bit, but managed to land on his feet. He jumped from building to building, and then finally found a café that suited his style. It was made of dark red brick and the floor was covered in scratched from moving chairs and tables. He took a seat and ordered himself some food.  
He was in the café for about an hour and left with a belly full of food. He looked around the area and saw a tall clock, confirming that he was indeed in London; the time read 12:28. His eyes did a double take, his sister really was right, he had been sleeping for hours. He quickly shot back on top of the café and began sprinting to his very important event.  
Due to Jacob trying to free all of England from the Templar's, he had lost many of his Rooks and was running very short on reinforcements. He had announced that he would be looking for new members to join the Rooks a few days prior to now. He had said he would be outside the train station from 12:00 am to 4:00 pm. That made him almost half an hour late for his own gathering.  
He finally arrived to the destination and saw a large line up that nearly circled an entire block. He managed to quickly get to the front of the line and saw a table set up with Evie sitting there with a not impressed look plastered on her face.  
“You’re late, nothing new.” Evie said as she crossed her arms.  
“Why didn’t you remind me?” Jacob asked as he pulled up another chair and sat down.  
“I’m supposed to remind you of your own plans? You’re ridiculous, brother.” Evie said with a snotty laugh.  
“And you’re cruel, sister.” He said with a smirk. “Have you started without me?”  
“We went through a few people, but none worth taking in.”  
“Evie, you do realize we need all the people we can get, right?” Jacob asked, raising his eyebrows at his sister.  
“Quality over quantity Jacob, I know what I’m doing.” Evie reassured her brother.  
“Sure, dear sister. Let’s get on with this.” Jacob said, gesturing the next person in line to come up.  
{4 Hours Later}  
“It appears we actually are full, but thank you for your time.” Evie said to a young man in a calm tone. The man smiled and nodded before walking off.  
“Evie, just how many people have we gotten today?” Jacob mumbled, his hat was covering his face.  
“Oh well let’s take a look… zero!” Evie spat out.  
“Hey, that’s not my fault.” He argued as he pushed his hat back onto his head.  
“Jacob, there were a few people that looked to be what we need and you told them to go.”  
“Like who?”  
“Like that man with the long, brown beard.”  
“Did you seriously not notice him trying to look down your shirt? He was a total creep and I don’t allow creeps with my Rooks.”  
Evie sighed and placed her hand on her forehead.  
“Three people left, do the honors Evie?”  
“Next please!” Evie called to the next person in line.  
A short man wearing glasses walked to the table, the twins looked him up and down and were confused as to why he was here considering his nerdy appearance.  
“And you are?” Jacob asked.  
“My name is Oscar Hopwood, I am nineteen years of age and I’m from Lambeth. I saw your poster at a bar and thought I’d test my luck.” He said with a quirky smile.  
“Nice to meet you, Oscar. Could you tell my brother and I about yourself a bit more? Such as what sort of position you are interested in?” Evie asked.  
“Yeah cause you really don’t look like you could take neither a bullet nor a punch.” Jacob spoke up, Evie shut her eyes at her brothers vague words.  
“Oh, um, well like you said, I’m clearly not a fighting kind of person, at least not physically. You see, I have a large brain; I am very good at just about anything you need to think for. I’d be more than happy to join your team and help wherever I possibly can.” Oscar explained, keeping his friendly posture and expression.  
“Conference.” Jacob said to Evie before they both turned their bodies around, huddling together to speak privately. “What’d ya think?”  
“I think he could be a good addition to the team on the train, he could help Agnes out perfectly.” Evie said.  
“That’s true, he looks pretty innocent, wouldn’t get in the way.” Jacob said with a half-smile. “So he’s in?”  
“It’s your crew.” Evie said with a smile, clearly agreeing that Oscar was in.  
The twins turned back around and Jacob held out his hand. “Welcome to the team, chap.”  
Oscar grinned and shook Jacob’s hand, then Evie’s. “Thank you both so much, you will not be let down.”  
“No problem, you may go to the train and meet the other Rooks now.” Evie said as she placed her hand back in her lap.  
“Thanks, but um… You see that man behind me? Short, but bulky and muscly?” Oscar asked, leaning close to his new bosses. The twins nodded and glanced to the man next in line. “Yeah, well, he isn’t the best choice to have join your team, he recently broke out of prison.”  
“Do you know what for?” Evie asked.  
“Um… let’s just say he did some not so nice things to a couple of women.” Oscar said before standing straight again.  
“Thanks for the heads up.” Jacob said with a nod before Oscar nodded back and left the twins for the train. “Next!”  
The short, bulky man walked to the table. His clothes had a stench to them that was similar to the smell of barf or possibly burnt bread.  
“Name?” Jacob asked, looking at the man.  
“Joe.”  
Evie and Jacob looked at each other before looking back to the man.  
“Last name?” Jacob asked.  
“You don’t need my last name.” He said back to Jacob.  
“As a matter of fact, we do.” Evie said. “So if you’ll please state it this can all go a lot smoother and quicker.”  
“Is that a damn threat?” Joe questioned, getting defensive.  
“No, I’m just saying that-…”  
“No one threatens me, especially no woman.” Joe said as he pulled out a hand gun.  
Jacob quickly drew his out and pointed it to Joe. But unfortunately, Joe had quicker reflexes then they thought. He smacked Jacob’s gun out of his hand and it landed behind him. Evie reached for her gun, but remembered she had left it on the train.  
“Listen, there’s no need for things to get nasty.” Jacob said. “Put the gun down.”  
“Apologize.” He commanded to Evie.  
“Excuse me?” Evie questioned.  
“Apologize bitch!” He shouted.  
Jacob and Evie were silent, they didn’t know what they could do other than attack by hand. But even doing that was risky, neither sibling was looking to get a bullet in their body. But suddenly, the sound of a gun being drawn was heard from behind Joe. He slowly glanced behind him and the siblings leaned over to see what it was.  
There was a girl behind the short man with a Jacob’s gun in one hand and her other holding onto a dagger in her belt.  
“There is nothing she needs to apologize for.” The girl said as she stared down Joe. “Put the gun away, it’s not like you’ll win anything if you shoot. It’ll just make the streets bloodier then they already are.”  
Joe snarled and slowly put his gun down, the twins felt somewhat relieved.  
“Now I’d walk away if I were you, last I saw the police were walking towards this area. It gets more dangerous at night, meaning more policemen at night.” The girl advised as Joe glanced to behind her and saw she told the truth. Two policemen were walking down the street, armed.  
“Bitch.” Joe said before sprinting away.  
The twins looked to the girl to get a better view of her appearance. Her bright blonde hair, which nearly looked pure white like the clouds, was draped on her chest and back. Her light skin made her lips look pinker then they naturally were, even adding tints of red to them. She wore a loose fitting dress shirt along with a jacket, pants and boots with a small heel. She looked to be about the same height as Jacob and Evie, maybe a touch smaller. Her body was slim but had some muscle to it.  
“Thank you for doing that. I’m Evie Frye and this is my brother Jacob.” Evie thanked her as she approached them. “I assume you are the last in line?”  
“Indeed I am, I’m Effy, Effy Slater. I’m nineteen and I’m from Rupert’s Land, Canada.” She introduced herself as she held out her hand.  
“Nice to meet you.” Evie said as she shook her hand. “Could you tell us more about yourself? What you can provide for the Rooks?”  
Jacob took her hand and instead of shaking it, he turned the top of her hand to his lips and planted a light kiss there. “Yes what can you provide?”  
“Funny, you didn’t do that to the other man you interviewed.” She said, making Evie smirk. “Anyways, I can help fight for the Rooks, trust me I hate the blighters just as much as you do.”  
“So you can fight then?” Evie asked as Jacob crossed his arms in slight embarrassment.  
“I can indeed, with my hands, my dagger, a gun, bow and arrow.” Effy said with a small smile.  
“Perfect. Welcome to your new family, the Rooks.” Evie said with a smile back, Jacob widened his eyes and looked to Evie. “You may go to the train now, we’ll be leaving shortly. We have everything you could possibly need and if you have any questions you can ask the women with short brown hair or wait for me.”  
“Thank you very much.” She said with a smile back before heading to the train.  
Jacob stood up from his chair and looked down at Evie. “You didn’t even ask me if I was ok with her joining the team.”  
“Oh please, I doubt I needed to ask you considering you were so welcoming enough to kiss her hand. Now come on, dinner is on the train.” Evie said as she stood up and her and her brother walked to the train.


	2. Bonding Time

“Jacob! Get up, it’s passed eleven already.” Evie shouted to Jacob who pulled a pillow over his head. “If you’re not up in one minute I swear you’ll regret sleeping in this late.” She said before leaving Jacob’s room.  
Jacob sighed and adjusted his position in bed, getting himself more comfortable. He knew Evie was angry, but he didn’t think she’d actually do anything to him. But, he ended up underestimating his sister.  
Evie barged back into the room and threw a bucket of water onto Jacob’s body. He sat up as soon as he felt the icy water hit him. He shivered as he shot a glare at his evil sister. Evie stood with her hands on her hips and a smug look on her face.  
“Have I ever done anything wrong to you?” Jacob questioned with chattering teeth.  
“Yes, many times.” Evie confirmed with a nod.  
“Have I ever done anything like this to you?!” He shouted in anger and annoyance.   
“Well, you have pushed me into a lake before, so yes.” She said with a grin. “Oh come on, it’s just water Jacob.”  
“I am well aware that it is water, and it’s all over my bed!”  
“You mean your couch?”  
Jacob huffed as he got out of his soaked couch and grabbed a towel. “Where am I going to sleep now? It’s definitely not going to be dry by tonight.”  
“Yes, it probably won’t. You can sleep with the Rooks in their cabin.” Evie said as she turned around to exit.  
“This so is not over, just you wait.” Jacob threatened, making Evie grin as she left Jacob’s room.  
“Damn it.” He said under his breath. He used the towel to dry the rest of his body and hair and then got dressed.  
He walked to the door to do his usual morning routine and find a good café, but he heard the other door open up. He turned around and saw their newest member of the Rooks walk into his room. His eyes looked Effy over, she was wearing her new uniform and the colours suited her nicely. He looked at her pale face and saw her eyes glance to his couch, then the damp bucket that was beside her foot.  
“Have a nice wakeup call?” She asked as she closed the door behind her.  
“Oh yes, it was extremely refreshing and now I don’t have to have a bath.” Jacob said with a shrug and smirk.  
“I didn’t think she’d actually do it, then again, I still have a lot to learn about you two.” She said as she looked out the train window.  
“And have you come in here to ‘get to know’ me better?” Jacob asked with a smile, hinting at her.  
Effy raised an eyebrow. “You’d like that?” She said as she tilted her head to the side and wore a small smile.  
Jacob walked to her. “Wouldn’t you?” He said with a grin as he leaned his arm over her and against the wall behind her.  
She smiled up at him as he towered over her, but wasn’t hesitant about breaking his fantasy. “No, I wouldn’t.” She said before slipping away from under him and walking to the front of the front of the train.  
Jacob stood frozen in his place; he had never been played like that by a woman. Especially by a woman he had just met last night, though he kind of liked her attitude. He watched her walk to the front and followed her up.  
“Saucy, aren’t you?” He said as he snaked his hand around her hips from behind her.  
Her eyebrows narrowed as she looked down at his rough hand. “Are you looking to get your hand cut off?”  
“Are you threatening your king?”  
“My king?”  
“King of the Rooks, sweetheart.” He whispered in her ear.  
Effy smacked his hand off of her body and turned around. Jacob was standing very close to her; she could feel his breath on her skin. “Hmm, I thought you were a co-leader.”  
Jacob’s mood changed quicker than lightning when he heard her words. “Co-leader?” He questioned in a disgusted tone.  
“Yeah, Evie being the other half, right?” Effy said with a soft smile, she knew he was irritated and offended.  
“No, not right. I-I made the Rooks! Sure Evie helped me, but they are MY Rooks.” Jacob explained but noticed her smile and got back into his ‘seductive’ tone. “You are my Rook.” He said with a smile back.  
“I’m your teammate, and acquaintance.” She said as she walked back into Jacob’s room, he followed.  
“Acquaintance? I thought we were getting on well, I’m your friend.” Jacob said as he caught up to her and walked beside her.  
She stopped in her tracks, looking at Jacob. “You don’t even remember my name; you don’t know anything about me.”  
“I do remember…” Jacob started, but slowly trailed off as he tried to remember. “It’s um… it was short and sweet!...”  
“Sad, sad, sad.” Effy said as she crossed her arms and watched Jacob try to use his brain.  
Evie walked into the room and held the door open. “Effy, ready to go?”  
Effy looked back at Evie but Jacob grinned and held up a finger. “Effy, your name is Effy. Short and sweet, I was right.”   
“You forgot her name?” Evie questioned as Effy walked through the doorway and joined the other Rooks in their cabin.  
“Hey, we went through a lot of people yesterday and heard a lot of names, excuse me for forgetting hers.” Jacob said, defending himself. “Where are you two going anyways?”  
“Some of Clara’s children have been put to work in very bad conditions; we’re going to free them.”  
“We just met Effy yesterday and you’re already bringing her out? You trust her enough?”  
“Unlike you, the Rooks and I all got to know her last night during dinner. She’s very trustworthy and is an interesting person.”  
“You did? Well tell me about her? What’s she really like?” Jacob asked as he and Evie joined the Rooks.  
“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Evie asked back. “And are you coming with us?”  
“Sure, I haven’t got anywhere to be.” Jacob said as he looked over his Rooks.  
“Good, you’re in charge then. I have things I need to do.” Evie said as she handed a key to Jacob. “That’s for getting into the building they are in; please don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Oh, and while you’re out, get Effy something decent to use in a fight.”  
“You can trust me, sister; I’ll make sure the job gets done.” Jacob said as the train came to a stop. “But I won’t need this many Rooks…” He looked over the group and picked out three Rooks. “You three, let’s wreak some havoc.”  
“Sir, Miss Frye said the place was heavily guarded, shouldn’t we bring some others?” One of the Rooks asked.  
Jacob looked around the cabin once more and his eyes stopped on Effy, who was sitting in a booth with a few other Rooks. “You, Effy, might as well join us?” Jacob called to Effy.   
She stood up and joined the group without a word. Jacob smiled and he led the team of Rooks out of the train and to their destination. Jacob hijacked a carriage and drove them all to the children rather quickly. Once they arrived, they ditched the carriage and Jacob climbed to the top floor of the building, sneaking inside. There were only two guards on the top floor and Jacob quickly took them out silently. He peaked over the edge and saw the lower the floor, the stronger the guards were.   
He went to the second floor and got rid of the Blighters, and finally it was time for the last floor. He crept to the main door and unlocked it using the key Evie had given him. He called the Rooks in and that’s when the fight began. The Rooks fought well, but the Blighters had a couple more people, and those people had guns.  
The Rooks attacked the remaining people after taking down more than half already, but one Blighter had their eye set on Jacob. The Blighter aimed their gun and fired it directly at Jacob, who was completely unaware of the Blighter. Just in the nick of time, Effy saw the Blighter and pulled Jacob out of the way. Once behind cover, Effy took aim and shot the Blighter two or three times before Jacob helped and threw a knife into their neck.  
“That’s all of them, Governor!” Called a Rook.  
Jacob walked to the children. “You’re free to go.” He told them. “Rooks see to it that these children get back to Clara O’Dea safely.”   
The Rooks all headed for outside with the children but Effy felt a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and looked over the hand and saw it was, of course, Jacob.  
“That wasn’t your first fight.” Jacob said as he turned her around with his hand.  
“No, it wasn’t.” She confirmed as she looked at Jacob. “Any more facts you’d like to state?”  
“Well if you’re offering to listen.” He said with a grin, Effy sighed and rolled her eyes. “I’ll take that as a yes. Fact number one, you’re from Canada and I don’t know you at all. Number two, every other Rook checks you out. Number three, you don’t check any of them out… You don’t even look back, you just ignore it.”  
“Right, right and right.” Effy said back as she and Jacob left the building together.  
“Why don’t you look back? Wait!...” Jacob said then stopped her. “Do you have a boyfriend already?”  
Effy laughed at him. “No, I don’t have a boyfriend or any other significant other. I just am not interested in anyone that’s ‘check me out’” She said.  
“Yeah, sure.” Jacob said, not believing her. “Anyway, Evie said to find you a good weapon, now what was it you said you know how to fight with?” Jacob asked as he got a new carriage and sat in front with Effy.  
“Dagger, almost any gun, bow and arrow…”  
“Bow and arrow? Sounds like a winner. We don’t have anyone who uses that; you’ll stand out more than you already do… Which is good.” Jacob said as he rode to a weaponry shop.  
“I stand out?” She asked, looking at Jacob.  
“Well yeah, you’re gorgeous…” Jacob said, slowly realizing what he had said. He started blushing.  
Effy smiled at him. “Thank you.” She said, and then looked forwards.  
The rest of the ride was long and quiet, Jacob felt embarrassed but Effy felt flattered. They got to the shop and entered together. Jacob knew his way around the store, so he quickly found her a bow, a bundle of arrows and a bag to hold the arrows. He handed them to her and walked to the front desk but she stopped him.  
“Wait, Jacob… I’m still new to England, I don’t have enough money to pay for all this.” She confessed.  
“Don’t worry about it; I’ll get this, Eff.” Jacob said, taking the items out of her hands and putting them on the desk. “We’re just picking these up today.” He told the man behind the desk as he put a small bag of cash on the table. “Keep the change.”  
Jacob gave the items to Effy and they went back to the carriage.  
“Now, I’m starving and half the day is already gone so I assume you are as well. Food?” He asked her.  
“Sure.” She said as she put the arrows in the carrier and put it on along with her bow. “Thanks again, Jacob.”  
“No problem. Think of it as a welcoming gift from me and the other Rooks.” He said with a smile.  
“You called me ‘Eff’ back there.” She said, keeping her head forwards.  
“Yes… Is that alright or am I not allowed to call you that?” Jacob asked as he looked to her.  
“It’s just… I’ve never had a nickname for a nickname before.”   
“Well, now you’ve got one, enjoy it.” Jacob said, making her smile again. “What’s your actual name anyways?”  
“Elisabeth.”  
“How do you get Effy out of Elisabeth?”  
“It started as Beth, but I didn’t like it, and Beth rhymes with Eff, but I was only ever called Effy. Eff is a first.” Effy explained as she got comfortable in her seat.  
“I feel like I’ve won a metal.” Jacob said with a smirk, Effy smiled at his comment. “You know, after our little conversation this morning I thought you hated me. But if you hated me, you’re no stupid girl, you would’ve left.”  
“You’re right, I don’t hate you. It’s just that I don’t know you, and you don’t know me.” Effy said, glancing to Jacob.  
Jacob pulled the carriage to the side of the road and got out. He looked back and held out his hand for Effy. “Then let’s bond over a steak and a pint?”   
Effy looked down at him, then to his hand. She took a few seconds to think before making eye contact with Jacob again. “Not a date.”   
“Oh come on, Eff.”  
“Jacob.”  
He signed and looked down, but looked back at her. “Fine, not a date, acquaintances who are becoming friends.” Jacob said, his hand was still out for her.  
She smiled “Thanks.” Before taking his hand.  
He helped her off the carriage and took her inside the bar. It was way past lunch time, but not quite dinner. The sun was close to setting, but hadn’t started yet. The bar didn’t have too many people in it, but enough to make it not feel so empty.  
Jacob and Effy shared a steak and had a few pints together as the night went on. They asked each other as many questions as they wanted to and promised each other to give straight answers. It was safe to say that they had a good, honest night together.


	3. Dreams

Effy and Jacob sprinted to the train as it started to go forwards from the station. They raced after it but it was tough having to slide through the crowded area. Thankfully, they ran fast enough the made it to the back of the train. The moon was rising into the sky as they looked back at the length they had run to get here.  
“Good job.” Jacob said as he smiled at Effy.  
“Yeah well, long legs really do pay off.” She said back with a smile. “I’m going to sleep, thanks for tonight, it was fun.”  
“Have a good rest; you deserve it after saving my ass today with the Blighters.” Jacob said as a door opened and Evie appeared.  
“Ah, finally back.” Evie said as she walked to the door.  
“Yes and you’re leaving?” Jacob questioned.  
“I was invited to stay with the Queen tonight, business I’ll tell you about tomorrow.” Evie said as she looked to Effy and noticed her new weapons. “A bow and arrow? Interesting, I can’t wait to see you use it.”  
“I can’t wait to use it.” Effy said with a smile. “I’ll see you two tomorrow.”  
“Goodnight Eff.” Jacob said as Effy walked away.  
Evie waited to hear the door close behind Effy before she spoke to Jacob. “’Eff’, and you got mad at me for wanting to take her on a mission.” She said with a smirk.  
“I got to know her tonight and now I trust her, so calm down and go tell the Queen I said I’ll buy her a pint some time.” Jacob said as he began to walk away, Evie laughed.  
“Goodnight brother.” Evie said before hopping out of the train.  
Jacob walked to his quarters and shut the door behind him once he entered. He turned around and stopped, he saw one of his Rooks sitting on a chair waiting for him. But this wasn’t just one of his Rooks, this was the Rook that he had a special relationship with.  
“Ah, Joel, I wasn’t sure if you’d be here tonight.” Jacob said as he took his coat off and hung it up.  
“Where were you, I’ve been waiting here for like half an hour.” Joel said as he stood up and removed his green vest.  
“Eager are we?” Jacob questioned as he took his own vest off, then his boots.  
“Course, Evie caught me a few times sitting in here. I told her I had a headache and needed some peace and quiet.” Joel said with a grin as he unbuckled his belt and stopped in front of Jacob’s body.  
“Get over here.” Jacob commanded, but Joel took to long for him. He grabbed Joel by his trousers and pulled him against his body. “Ho ho, you really were eager; your body is like fire.”  
“I wouldn’t lie to you, King Rook.” Joel said, wrapping his arms around Jacob’s waist.   
“Mmm, I love that title.” Jacob mumbled before crashing his lips against Joel’s.   
Jacob ran his hands over Joel’s body and removed his beige shirt, then his pants. Joel went on to unbutton Jacob’s shirt and unbuckle his belt. Jacob dug his hand into Joel’s briefs and wrapped his fist around Joel’s cock. Moans left Joel’s mouth between kisses and Jacob found the moans to just make him even hornier then he already was.  
Jacob stopped the kiss and pulled the rest of their clothes off. “Less of a hassle now.” He said before sitting down on a chair and spreading his legs. “Well?”  
Joel smiled as he got on his knees and began to blow his leader. Jacob grunted as he felt Joel’s saliva drip down his cock. He quickly grabbed a handful of Joel’s shaggy, black hair and used it as a controller. He lifted Joel’s head up and down and picked up great speed. Jacob wasn’t in the mood tonight to play any games or give anything, so he just wanted to cum and get over it.  
Jacob closed his eyes and found the only image that popped into his head was of Effy. He thought of her fluffy, bright hair, her chocolate brown eyes, her curves and mainly, her lips. Jacob’s breathing increased as his imagination drifted into fantasy. He saw not Joel giving him a blow job, but Effy doing it instead. Though she was much more teasing about it, only licking his tip and slowly leaving kisses all over that area. She was careless, but cared at the same time. She was devilish, but with an angel’s face.  
Jacob felt the end coming near as he grabbed harder on Joel’s hair, even though he still saw Effy. He grabbed her hair and she liked it, licking her lower lip seductively at him. Before he knew it, he threw his head back and moaned as his cum shot out. He let go of Joel’s hair once he was finished and grinned, his eyes still closed.  
Joel stood up but froze, he saw something he had never, ever seen on Jacob Frye; He was blushing. Joel looked at his King’s red cheeks and then saw his closed eyes. A flow of jealousy came over Joel, he knew Jacob wasn’t dreaming of him, but someone else.  
“So who is it?” Joel asked bluntly, crossing his arms.  
Jacob opened his eyes and stretched his arms out. “Who is what?”  
“The mystery person in your little wet dream? I’ve never seen you blush in my life until now and you didn’t even look at me once.” Joel said with narrowed eyebrows.  
“Joel, you’re not jealous, are you?” Jacob said as he stood up and grabbed his briefs.  
“No, I’m not, I just thought you would enjoy the view like you usually do.” Joel said as he watched Jacob. “Um, hey, don’t I get some fun?”  
“You did, now I’m finished and I’m tired, some of us were in action today.” Jacob said as he grabbed a blanket.  
“Some of us didn’t get invitations to this action.” Joel said, his tone wasn’t so happy anymore.  
“Maybe you’ll get lucky tomorrow?” Joel said as he walked towards Evie’s quarters.  
“Where are you going?”  
“My bed is still wet thanks to my dear sister, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind me borrowing hers for a night.” Jacob said as he opened the door.  
“Do I get to join you?” Joel asked quickly before Jacob left him completely.  
“Sorry, I easily take up a queen sized bed.” Jacob said before closing the door behind him and locking it.  
He finally had privacy, or so he thought. He walked to Evie’s bed and plopped onto it, covering his waist down in the blanket he had. He folded his hands behind his head and sighed in peace.  
“Evie gave you her bed for the night?” Asked a familiar voice.  
Jacob opened his eyes and looked to see where the voice came from, he saw Effy sitting on Evie’s lounging chair. She wore a white shirt and loose fitted pants, her hair was sitting on her back as usual.  
“What? No, but she’s gone for the night and my bed is still damp… What are you doing in here?” Jacob asked as he sat up.  
“I don’t sleep well while wearing other people snore; Evie said if I couldn’t sleep I could hang out in her room until I could.” Effy explained, leaning her head on her hand.  
“And how are you now?”   
“Very tired, but I don’t want to get up and walk all the way back to the sleeping area. My bed is probably taken anyways.”   
Jacob pushed himself out of bed and walked to Effy. He picked her up like a bride and carried her back to Evie’s bed, setting her down nicely on the part closest to the wall. Jacob then laid back down on the bed and got comfortable.  
“I don’t know if I’m ok with this.” Effy said, looking at Jacob’s nearly naked body.  
“Would you rather I take it all off, sweetheart?” He asked with a smug grin, closing his eyes.  
Effy rolled her eyes but a smirk came onto her face. “I thought you took up a queen sized bed anyways?”  
Jacob’s eyes flicked open and he shot a look at her. “Where did you hear that?” He asked in a serious tone.  
“Just then.” She said, looking down at Jacob.  
“What else did you hear?”  
“Nothing else. I only heard you when you came close to the door. You were speaking to a Rook in there right?” She asked, tilting her head.  
“Yes, just a Rook and I having a conversation that’s all.” Jacob said, he felt a wave of relief come over him.  
“Which Rook?”   
“Oh, um, Joel Fisher.”   
“I met him at dinner last night, he’s pretty quiet… I don’t think he likes me.”   
“Yeah, he keeps to himself with everybody though; don’t take it personally, Eff.” Jacob explained, looking up at Effy who was still sitting straight. “I thought you were tired?”  
“Oh I am, Jacob.” She said, raising an eyebrow. “I’m waiting for a rat to get out of the bed.”  
“That was just cruel.” Jacob said as he pushed Effy.  
She smiled and shook her head. “Ok fine.” Effy grabbed a pillow and put it between their bodies before lying down. “Jacob, you touch me you die.”  
“What if it’s accidentally?”   
“Jacob.”   
“Ok, ok. I won’t lay a finger on your snow white skin.” Jacob said with a smile, he heard Effy giggle softly and quietly.  
“Goodnight Jacob.” She said as she turned her back to him, getting comfortable.  
“Goodnight Effy.” Jacob said back, closing his eyes.  
Jacob drifted off into sleep after about an hour of lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to make himself not wake Effy up and make out with her. He successfully kept himself glued to the bed, but in his dreams was where he could do what he wanted.   
Jacob opened his eyes and looked around the room; it was dark, gloomy, pouring rain. He slowly pushed himself to sit up on the bed when he noticed Effy wasn’t lying beside him. He touched the area her body once kept warm, then looked back around the room. But this time, he saw something, he saw Effy, sitting on the lounge chair with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.  
“Eff?” Jacob called to her as he stood up and walked to her.  
She didn’t reply or even look at him. Jacob crouched down to her level and looked at her face; her eyes were shut.  
“Effy?” He said, her eyes opened and met his. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you in bed?”  
“Jacob…” She let go of her legs and let her feet touch the ground again. “I-I couldn’t sleep… There was flashes of lightning and thunder…I just couldn’t do it.”  
“It’s fine, look don’t worry about that.” Jacob said as he took her hands in his and helped her stand up.   
Effy’s body began to tremble but Jacob held onto her. “Jacob… I don’t wanna go to sleep yet.” She said as she wrapped her arms around Jacob’s neck.  
“You don’t have to, I’ll keep you company.” Jacob said.  
Effy grinned. “I was hoping you’d keep me company. It’d be boring being all alone.” She said as she rested her head on Jacob’s shoulder.  
“You’re in a funny mood, aren’t you?” He said, he felt her hands rubbing his neck and back.  
“Mmm, I just want to have a bit of fun, don’t you?” Effy said in a playful tone.   
“A bit of fun?”  
“Yeah, fun. Don’t you ever get those urges? Those… needs?”   
“Effy….”  
“Shh, I know you do… and I know you want me..”  
Effy looked up at Jacob with a smile, she walked forwards and sat Jacob down on the bed. She climbed on and straddled one of his legs, slowly sitting on it. Jacob could feel her warm body on his leg, he couldn’t help but touch her sides. Effy smiled as she watched him explore her, gliding his hands over her curves.  
“Jacob.” Effy whispered in his ear, using her index finger to turn his head up and look at her. “Kiss me, my king.”  
“Oh Effy.. You don’t have to ask me twice.” Jacob said with a grin, Effy giggled.   
He slowly leaned closer and closer to her lips, he yearned for her. The closer he got, the further it felt, like he couldn’t really touch her. He felt her hot breath hit his lips but suddenly everything was gone. Jacob opened his eyes and felt sweat on his brow. He looked down and saw his erection poking under the blanket. He looked beside him and saw Effy, fast asleep.  
“Damn it.” He said, turning his back to her.  
He closed his eyes and tried to think of something, but it was no use, Effy was stuck in his brain. He pushed himself out of bed and wrapped the blanket around his waist. He walked back into his room, threw some clothes on and then jumped off the train. He conveniently got off at one of the darkest streets in all of London, where prostitutes would wait. He quickly chose a woman, found a secluded spot and had sex with her. But there was no kissing, no talking; Jacob kept his eyes closed and his pacing quick.  
Once he finished with the woman, he paid her double what she asked for and told her to forget the entire experience. Jacob had planned to catch the train again, but it was already so far away. He went to where another Rook hideout was and passed out there. His body was tired and so was his mind, all he wanted to do was go to sleep, not dream, just sleep.


	4. Confessions

Jacob jumped into the train and was greeted by a Rook who didn’t look too good. Then again neither did Jacob after his little ‘night out’.  
“Jacob! There’s been an attack at our hideout in Whitechapel!” He said, trying to catch his breath.  
“An attack?! Round everyone up, we’re going there now.” Jacob instructed as he took out his gun and made sure it was full.  
“Everyone is ready, we just didn’t know where you or Evie were.. So we waited.”  
“Waited? You should’ve gone down there! What if the attackers are still there?”  
“Well…some of us did go down there..”  
Jacob stopped in his tracks and turned to face the Rook. “Who went?”  
“Lea, Richard, Eric, and the new girl, Effy.”   
“Well we need to join them, now!”   
The Rook ran back to join the others and Jacob followed. Once the train came to a halt at Whitechapel’s train station, they all got out and rushed to the crime scene. After running through half of the city, they finally made it. The Rooks got there by foot so they were on the ground, but Jacob was at the top of a house. He looked around the area and saw the Rooks who left before the others, including Effy. Jacob climbed down and approached not Effy, but Eric.  
“Rook, what happened?” Jacob said, crossing his arms.  
“Well, we all were sound asleep on the train when Eric started shouting and got on. He was going on that an attack was happening, woke everybody up. We all suited up and decided to wait, but Eric was too antsy, jumped off and went alone. Then Effy grabbed me and Richard and told us that we were going with her.” The Rook explained as Jacob listened closely. “We got here just in time, Effy caught the leader of the attack with that nice bow, and we got rid of the rest of them.”  
“Where is the leader now?” Jacob asked, putting his gun away.  
“Over there, tied to the pole.” He said, pointing to a tall wooden pole.  
Jacob walked directly to the pole and looked at the man tied to the bottom of it. He was dressed in red, typical Blighter uniform, and had an arrow sticking out of his leg. Jacob walked closer to the man and knelt down. He smacked the man’s face which woke him up.  
“One of the Frye twins…!” He said once his eyes adjusted to who was knelt in front of him.  
“Yes and you’re a gang leader I assume?” Jacob questioned.  
The man spit at Jacob, which he regretted instantly.  
“You bastard.” Jacob said before stabbing the gang leader in the throat with his hidden blade. “Have fun in hell.” Jacob said in an aggressive voice.  
The man coughed up blood before dying. Jacob stood back up and wiped his blade on the wood.  
“Someone get rid of the body!” Jacob commanded before putting the blade away and walking away from the body.  
Jacob kept walking away with his head forwards, dealing with gang members always got him in a bad mood. But as he walked, he heard footsteps racing after him.  
“Jacob, wait up.” Called a voice, Effy got up beside him. “Hey, where were you?”  
“Did you miss me, darling?” Jacob teased.  
“Answer me then you can annoy me.”  
Jacob stopped and turned to her. “What does it matter to you?”  
“Are you kidding?” She asked, Jacob narrowed his eyebrows. “You were gone! We all woke up to someone screaming that there was an attack. We had no one to lead us, everyone was lost!”  
Some attention was drawn as the Rooks looked to Effy and Jacob.  
“They aren’t children they can think for themselves!”  
“Is that what you think? Then you shouldn’t have made your own gang if you can’t even lead us properly.” Effy said before throwing her bow and arrows to the ground and storming away.  
Jacob stood in silence, looking at the weaponry that lay on the ground. The Rooks all got back to what they were doing so they wouldn’t look fishy at all, but Jacob knew they all saw what happened. Jacob knelt down and picked up her bow, holding it in his hands. As he looked at the bow, he saw Evie walking up to him from the corner of his eye.  
“Jacob, what happened?” Evie asked.  
Jacob stood back up, holding Effy’s supplies. “There was an attack, but it’s been taken care of. Just some idiotic gang leader.”  
“Isn’t that Effy’s bow?”   
“…Yes, it is.” Jacob said as he looked at it.  
“Where is she?”  
“I don’t know, she got mad and left…” Jacob said as Evie listened. “It was my fault… I left the train last night and I should’ve gone back but I didn’t. I left the Rooks alone and Effy came down here and caught the leader before I even was aware what was happening.”  
Evie’s eyes widened as she couldn’t believe her brother just took blame for something. “Then I guess you better go find her and talk to her.”  
Jacob nodded. “You’re right. I’ll be back at the train later with her.” He said as he started to leave his sister.  
“See you later then!” Evie called before going to assist the Rooks.  
Jacob used his Eagle Vision to track Effy down. He saw that she had taken a carriage and gone towards the water was. So he did the same thing, only had to steal one that was being used, but he got away fine. He traveled for a good ten minutes when he finally saw the carriage that she had taken. He stopped his and got out, searching for where she went next. The area was clear of people, it was quiet and calming, Jacob wasn’t surprised that she had come here. He went down a flight of stairs and saw Effy sitting alone on the ground. She sat with her knees to her chest and her arms holding her legs, she was watching the water wave around.  
Jacob slowly walked towards her and once close enough, sat beside her. She didn’t seem to care enough to acknowledge him; after all, she was upset. He stayed quiet for a few moments, letting himself think of what to say to her. He glanced at her and saw that her eyes were puffy and red, she had been crying.  
Jacob cleared his throat before speaking. “Effy, I… I’m sorry for yelling at you. And I’m sorry for leaving last night. It was stupid and I wasn’t thinking of the Rooks, and I should’ve been.” He said as he looked at Effy, though she stayed quiet and forward. “Effy….?”  
“I yelled at you too..” She finally spoke up, but her voice was quiet. “I’m sorry.”  
“I’ll accept your apology if you accept mine.” Jacob said with a small smile, he held his hand out.   
She still didn’t look at him or say anything else. Instead, she nodded, agreeing with him.  
Jacob put his hand down. “Effy… what’s wrong?” He asked, moving closer to her to get her to look at him.   
She stayed quiet for another minute before speaking. “There’s a reason I left my home.” She began; Jacob kept his eyes on her and his ears open. “Stress, anxiety, pain… home wasn’t home anymore. I was in a gang, like the Rooks but not as big. We would try to stop crimes in our hometown, and sometimes we’d actually do it. But we weren’t the strongest, and our leader wasn’t the smartest at all. He’d forget about us, leave without saying a thing, we were scared all the time. And then one night, he went out drinking when he was supposed to be with us. We searched for him and searched, and then we found him… He was dead… killed by a bigger gang. And we couldn’t do a damn thing about it, but anger got the best of us… or some of us….”  
Jacob saw tears stream down her cheeks and his heart sank. “Effy, you don’t have to-“  
“More than half of us were killed for trying to get vengeance.” Her voice trembled. “Our little gang was over.”  
Jacob cupped Effy’s face with his hands, her eyes looked into his. “Please don’t cry.”  
“You… You scared me today, Jacob.” She said, sniffling. “I know I haven’t known you long, but I feel like I know you, and Evie, and the other Rooks…. I don’t want to lose any of you.”  
“You won’t, darling, I promise you, you will never lose any of us… and we won’t lose you.” Jacob said, pulling Effy closer to him and hugging her.   
“Jacob….”  
“Shh, I want you to calm down, you’ve done a lot today, don’t waste energy on words.” Jacob said as he rubbed her back, he felt her head lean on his chest. “Which reminds me, I must thank you for what you did, taking control and catching the leader. I’m proud of you.” He felt her nod against him. “You know, I’ve never met a Canadian before, I was quite excited when you told us where you were from.” He said, trying to lighten the mood.  
Effy pulled away, she had a smile on her face. She wiped her tears away and Jacob took his arms back, though he really didn’t want to. “You’re the second Englishmen I’ve met.”  
“Second? Damn it, who beat me to it?” Jacob said, slamming his fist on the dirt.  
Effy giggled. “Oscar, the man you hired to work in the train. We became friends before meeting the other Rooks.”  
“Little weasel.”   
Effy smiled but remember a question she had been meaning to ask him. “Jacob, why did you leave last night?”  
Jacob looked away, his smile left his face, and he was at a loss for words. “It’s…. a bit of a long story.”  
“I don’t have anywhere I need to be, I’ve got time.” She said back, looking at him.  
“Jacob!” Called a voice, they both looked and saw it was the Rook, Joel.  
“But of course, being a leader, you don’t have time.” Effy said with a sigh. “Go on, I’ll see you back on the train.”  
Jacob sighed as well, he didn’t want to leave her now, he wanted to talk to her more and hold her body against his. He stood up and looked down at Effy. “I’m sorry, but you’re right, I haven’t got a lot of time, but I’ll make some so we can talk later.”  
“We’ll see about that.” Effy said with a smirk on her face, Jacob smiled before leaving her and going up to Joel.  
Joel held his hand out to help pull Jacob up the hill, but Jacob ignored him.  
“What do you want, Joel?” He asked, crossing his arms.  
“I just wanted to see if you were alright. I saw you run off and got curious.” Joel explained.  
Jacob sighed. “Is that all? Yes, Joel, I’m fine. I just needed to talk with Effy, that’s all.”   
“Jeez Jacob, you in a bad mood?”  
“I was in the middle of something back there, and you interrupted it.”  
“Ok, I’m sorry, I didn’t know… what exactly were you in the middle of?” Joel asked, glancing back at Effy who had stood up and began walking the opposite way of them.  
“It’s none of your business.” Jacob said as he watched Effy walk away. “Where are the other Rooks?”  
“They all are either in the other hideouts or back on the train with Evie.” Joel said as Jacob led him back to the carriage. “What did Effy say to you?”  
Jacob got on the carriage and Joel climbed up beside him. “That’s personal, between us only; I won’t repeat what I was told.” He said as the carriage began to move, heading to the train station.  
“Jacob, she broke rules today… She left the train and led other Rooks and she isn’t even a leader.”  
“Yes, Joel, I am well aware of what she did.”  
“So are you going to punish her?”  
Jacob pulled the carriage to a halt. “Punish her for catching the gang leader… does that sound right to you?”  
“Well-… I-… I think….No, it doesn’t.” Joel admitted, Jacob moved the carriage again.  
“Exactly, now yes, she did break rules, but I am glad she did because if she didn’t I wouldn’t have gotten to kill the gang leader. So no, I will not be ‘punishing’ her.”  
“Y’know, some of the Rooks like her, like really like her. They’ve never spoken to her, but she is a pretty girl…”  
“That she is.” Jacob said under his breath.  
“Um, yes, she is. But I was thinking, instead of you keeping her company, maybe a Rook could.” Joel said, looking at Jacob.  
“What are you getting at now?”  
“I want to spend more time with you, get to know you more and you can know me more.”  
“And why would we do that?”  
“…I’m sorry, have you forgotten about all the nights we’ve spent together? Because you were the one who seduced me.”  
“Oh please, you made no effort to hide your little crush. ‘Oh, Mr. Frye, could you help me with my gun?’, ‘Mr. Frye, I was just wondering if you could show me around a little bit and then I’ll stand very close to you’… Pathetic.”  
“Whatever, I was new and vulnerable.”   
“Don’t forget extremely desperate, I remember your first time with me, it was your first time ever.”  
“Please stop talking.” Joel asked, his cheeks bright red.  
Jacob chuckled as he could see the train station in the distance. A few moments of silence passed of the two men riding to the train.  
“Can I kiss you?” Joel asked, Jacob narrowed his eyebrows.  
“Have you gone mad? No, we’re in public.”   
“Who cares?”  
Jacob pulled the cart over and looked at Joel. “I care, now don’t ask me that again.” He said as he got off the carriage and walked towards the train.  
Joel hopped off and quickly caught up with Jacob. “Can I stay with you tonight?”  
“Joel, shut up and leave it. I’m done talking about this.” Jacob said before using his rope launched to shoot him up to the top of a building, avoiding Joel.  
Joel sighed and got on the train, he didn’t know what else to do. Jacob watched the train leave and once far away, he used his Eagle Vision. He looked around the area, scoping it all out for just about anything. As he turned around, he saw Evie walking up to him.  
“Hello sister, how are you?” Jacob greeted.  
“I’m fine Jacob, how are you?” She asked.  
“Oh I’m just great.” He said, sitting down.  
“And Effy, how is she?” Evie asked as she joined him.  
“Effy, she’s good, I apologized and she did too.”  
“Good, I’m proud you apologized, it’s not something you usually do.”  
“Oh I know, but I genuinely felt bad, I needed to say something to her.”  
Evie nodded and looked at the view. “Jacob, I was thinking about adding another cart onto the train, just for more space, what do you think?”  
“Sure, we could make the new cart a ballroom.” Jacob said with a grin, Evie sighed.  
“Actually that reminds me, there’s a small ball that is happening tonight and we are invited to it, a few assassin’s will be there but it’s for the queen.”  
“A ball? Sounds like fun.”  
“Jacob, no, you cannot start a ruckus there. Promise me you won’t.”  
“Ok, I won’t.”  
“That was surprisingly easy… We are allowed to bring two guests, one for a date and one for anything that could happen, like a fight.”  
“And who will you be bringing?”  
“Well, Henry actually gets back from India today; he’s on his way here now. And I was thinking of bringing a Rook as backup. And you?”  
“I’m not sure, maybe Effy, as a date and backup.”  
“Do you like her?”  
“Well… she’ll make us look good, that’s why I chose her.”  
Evie laughed. “Sure brother, but she is a very pretty lady.”  
“I know that.”  
“So you do like her?”  
“…She’s an excellent fighter and Rook.”  
“Jacob, spit it out.”  
“Evie, leave me alone.”  
Evie laughed as she saw Jacob roll his eyes. But the twins heard a noise from behind them. They both stood up and turned around, Evie’s face lit up.  
“Evie! Jacob! I’m back!” Called Henry as he climbed to the twins.  
Once he finally got to them, Evie jumped into his arms and they held each other in a very happy hug. Jacob smiled seeing them together again; he liked Henry because he made his sister happy.  
“Welcome back, Greenie.” Jacob said, shaking Henry’s hand.  
“Glad to be back, Jacob. I missed you and Evie very much.”  
“Oh sure you missed me. I’m gonna go now, give you two some alone time.” Jacob said as he began to walk away.  
“Thank you.. Oh! Jacob, I saw Effy just that way before I came up here, go ask if she can go to the ball.” Evie said.  
“Yes sister, will do.” Jacob said before climbing down the building and starting his search for Effy. He walked up and down the street, looking for the white haired woman. He kept his eyes open but turns out, he was looking the wrong way.  
“Who are you looking for?” Said Effy, she was walking beside him.  
Jacob smiled as he heard the sound of her soft voice. “Oh I wonder who.” He said as he turned to look at her.   
Effy smiled as she got a clear view of Jacob. “I thought you were going back on the train?” She asked.  
“Yes, I was, but Evie actually told me that we were invited to a ball tonight”  
“A ball? Sounds fancy, is that really your style?” Effy asked with a smirk as they walked down the street together.  
“Not at all, but if Evie goes, I sort of have to go. Anyways, we’re…. required to bring a date with us and I was thinking… you, could be my date…?”  
“You’re asking me to a ball?” Effy asked, looking up at Jacob.  
“Well yes, you’re a Rook and my friend; if anything happens I know you have my back and your own.” Jacob explained, Effy’s smile faded away.  
“Right, um… Sure, it beats sitting in a train all night.” Effy said, but she wasn’t happy with why Jacob wanted to bring her.  
“Perfect, I assume since you are new here, you don’t have any nice dresses to wear, so let’s go find you one.”  
“I have to wear a dress?”  
“Of course, it’s a ball.”  
“….Damn it, I don’t like dresses.”  
“Too bad, now let’s go.”  
About two hours passed of Jacob trying to pick out a nice dress for Effy, who was completely lost. She never had to wear a dress where she was from; this shopping was very foreign to her. Jacob had chosen out a few dresses that would fit her and was waiting outside of her dressing room.  
“Jacob?” Effy called from behind the curtain.  
“Yes, Effy?” Jacob said back in a tired voice.  
“I think I found one I like.”  
Jacob looked to the curtain she was behind. “Well come on then, let me see!”  
The curtain was pulled open and Jacob was disappointed. She wasn’t wearing any dress, just her normal uniform.  
“Shall we make a purchase?” Effy said as she folded the dress.  
“I wanted to see you in it.” Jacob whined.  
“No, I wasn’t wearing a corset; things were a little too loose to show you.” Effy said with a wink.  
Jacob smirked. “Fine, let’s buy this and get back to the train. We need to eat and then go to the ball.” He said as he paid the lady the price of the dress and then left the store with Effy.  
“Thank you for the dress.”   
“No problem, what colour is it anyways? I didn’t even get to see it.”  
“You’ll have to wait and see.” Effy said with a smile.  
“Oh, I like surprises.” Jacob said, smiling back.  
They walked to the train and caught it just on time. Luckily, dinner was served, so they ate their food right away. Jacob went to his room and got dressed the best he could. He was wearing a black dress coat and pants with his favourite top hat. The train came to a stop and he got out, waiting with Henry for their dates. As they waited, Joel came out and joined them, wearing formal wear as well.   
“Joel, what are you doing here?” Jacob asked, looking at Joel.  
“Oh, Evie asked me to accompany you all tonight, you know, just in case.” Joel explained with a smile.  
Jacob rolled his eyes but his mouth dropped open once he saw Evie walking out of the train, with Effy behind her. Effy wore a slim, dark green dress with yellow accents. It wasn’t puffy and out there like most girls’ dresses were, it was simple but beautiful. Her light hair was braided back, and her lips were a darker red from her choice of rouge.   
The girls walked to their men and locked arms once together. Jacob could barely take his eyes off of Effy and she knew he couldn’t, it made her blush.  
“What do you think?” Effy asked Jacob as they walked to the carriage.  
“You look amazing... Good choice in dress.” Jacob said with a smile.  
“Thank you, you don’t look to bad yourself.” She said, smiling back.  
“Thank you, sweetheart.” Jacob said as he helped her into the back of the carriage.  
Joel rolled his eyes and hopped on beside the driver. They all road to the ball together in a good amount of time, not too early or too late, plus it gave Henry time to meet Effy. They all arrived to the ball and Henry got out first, then helped Evie out. Next was Jacob, he held out his hand for Effy and she took it, but her grip was very strong.  
“Well aren’t you strong.” Jacob said, but he felt her hand shake. “Effy..?”  
“Jacob….I-I can’t….I can’t be here…” Effy confessed, her body trembling. “I need to leave.. I don’t know why I thought I could do this…”  
“Woah, calm down, I’ve got you.” Jacob said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
“Jacob…. I-….I have this thing…..Social Anxiety…. And I just get really scared and nervous around people….” She whimpered as tears came into her eyes.  
“Effy, you’ll be fine, I won’t leave your side, I promise. Nothing is going to happen to you.” Jacob said as cupped her face. “Effy. Calm down, take a deep breath and just breathe, please.”  
She nodded slowly and tried to calm her breathing down. “I’m sorry..”  
“It’s ok, it happens, I get it. Just…one night, ok? And we’ll leave early, I’ll talk to Evie and Henry… We’ll walk to the train if we have to.” Jacob said, rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb.  
She nodded again and put her hands on his wrist. She opened up her eyes from holding back tears and looked at him.   
“Ready to go in?” Jacob asked as he took his hands back and offered her his arm.  
She quickly wiped a tear away and nodded, holding onto his arm. Jacob walked her slowly into the ball, holding her hand on his arm. Once they entered, he quickly found Henry and Evie and walked to them.  
“Jacob, what happened? I thought you two were right behind us.” Evie asked.  
“Effy just got a little scared, would you two be alright if we left early?” Jacob asked.  
Evie looked at Effy and saw the embarrassment in her face. “Effy, it’s alright, we’ll try our best to leave early.” Evie said as she put a hand on Effy’s shoulder.  
Effy nodded to Evie. “Thank you.”  
As they all regrouped, an assassin who Evie, Jacob and Henry knew decided to say hello.  
“Henry! Frye twins! So nice to see you all again.” He said as he smiled and shook their hands.  
“Hello Mr. Williams, how are you tonight?” Evie asked politely.  
“Oh I’m well, but I seem to notice I don’t know a face here.” He said as he looked at Effy.  
Effy finally looked to see who was speaking and saw a man with long blonde hair. He had a mustache and wore similar clothes to Jacob, only in a grey colour, not black.  
“This is Effy Slater, she’s our newest Rook and she’s quite the fighter.” Evie introduced. “Effy, this is Tom Williams, friend and fellow assassin.”  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Williams.” Effy said, trying to step out of her box.  
“Oh, the pleasure is all mine, truly.” Tom said with a smile, looking over Effy.  
Jacob watched his ‘friend’ very carefully as music began to play behind them.   
“Shall we?” Henry asked Evie, she smiled and accepted.  
“May I have this dance Effy?” Jacob asked, winking at her.  
“You may.” She said before Jacob led her out and began to dance with her, slowly.  
“I hate him.” Jacob said, looking back at Tom who had his eyes set on Effy. “He’s selfish and thinks he’s higher than everyone. Idiot.” Jacob ranted, earning a giggle from his partner. “What? It’s true.”  
“Thanks for calming me down, I just get really anxious and nervous.” Effy said before Jacob twirled her.  
“You’re a pretty good dancer, and no problem. But why are you uncomfortable here but not with the Rooks? You don’t know all of them.” Jacob asked as he held her waist.  
“I don’t know them, but I know they are on my side, these people, I know none of them at all.” Effy explained.  
“Ah, I see.” Jacob nodded. “But don’t be scared alright? I won’t let anything happen to you.”  
“I know that now, I was hesitant before.” Effy said, looking away. “I’m trying to step out of my comfort zone, trying to cure my anxiety.”  
“You don’t have-…” Jacob started.  
“May I cut in?” Asked a voice from behind Jacob.  
He looked back and saw none other than Tom Williams. He looked back at Effy and let her go.  
“If the lady accepts.” Jacob forced those words out of his mouth, though he very much wanted to steal Effy away from Tom.  
Effy looked away and nodded. Tom smiled and took her hand, getting into position. Jacob left her with Tom, walking away as he cussed under his breath. He got a glass of wine, tried it, but quickly spit it back in the glass. Jacob had never been a fan of wine, mainly beer. The song finally finished and Evie and Henry were the first people to make it back to Jacob.  
“Jacob, having a nice time?” Evie asked as she grabbed a glass of wine.  
Jacob kept his glare on Tom as he danced with Effy. Evie noticed and couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Shut it Evie.”  
“What’s going on? Henry asked after taking a drink of his wine.  
Jacob looked at him. “Greenie, a lot of things are going on. My date is dancing with another man, Joel is getting bathed in wine, and Evie is a jerk.”  
Evie howled, she found Jacob’s current state of annoyance hilarious.  
“Jacob, if you’d like, I can ask to cut in and then bring Effy back to us?” Henry said, trying to be as helpful as possible.  
“Yes, Greenie, please do so before I kill someone.” Jacob said, glaring at Evie who was holding back her laughter.  
“Alright, I will, but… just where are they?” Henry asked, grabbing both Evie’s and Jacob’s attention.  
The group of three looked all around the dance floor and Effy was nowhere to be seen.


	5. The Anxious Ball

Jacob, Evie and Henry all split up in search of their friend. Neither of them had ever noticed she had left the dance floor. Jacob felt his stomach become uneasy; he was scared that Effy was scared. He had already checked the entire floor that the ball was on and Evie was checking the second floor while Henry was checking the hallways. Jacob pushed through a group of people and stopped when he saw something in dark green in the corner of his eye. He looked and saw Effy standing on the balcony with Tom by her side, trying to snake his arm around her waist. Jacob felt his hands turn into fists as he quickly walked to the balcony.  
“Of course coming back here took me a while, but I would most definitely love to go back to Canada.” Tom said, smiling at Effy who was looking at the view rather than him.  
“Effy, there you are. I’ve been searching for you.” Jacob said as he walked up to his date.  
“Then I did a good job hiding her from you.” Tom said jokingly, but his wink said something else.  
“Oh, you hilarious man you.” Jacob said with a fake smile, he desperately wanted to punch Tom in the face. “Shall we head back in Effy? Evie and Greenie are looking for you too.”  
Effy nodded and clung back to Jacob’s arm.   
“I’ll see you another time Effy!” Tom called as Jacob quickly escorted her away from him.  
Jacob saw Evie walking down a flight of stairs when she saw him walking with Effy; she nodded to Jacob and then went off to find Henry. Jacob brought her to a different area; it was more secluded so Tom wouldn’t see them.  
“I am seriously amazed you survived Tom, he just won’t shut up will he?” Jacob said, looking down to Effy.  
“Jacob it was fine, we were talking about my home, Canada.” Effy said as she looked at Jacob.  
“Oh would you rather go back and talk to him more then?” Jacob asked in an irritated voice, but he didn’t mean to show his feelings.  
Effy rolled her eyes. “Jealous Jacob?”  
“No..” Jacob said, looking away.  
“Effy, we lost you for a little bit.” Evie said as she walked to them with Henry beside her.  
“Tom was busy flirting with her on the balcony.” Jacob explained.  
“Jacob, he was no. We were just talking.” Effy defended Tom.  
Jacob let go of her hand, dropping his arms to his sides. “Are you bloody joking? Do you hear this Evie?”  
“Indeed I do, Jacob. Effy, Tom has a habit of flirting with any new girl who comes into England or even around him, I wouldn’t bet on ‘just talking’” Evie explained.  
“Evie, I know flirting from talking, and yes, earlier he was flirting a bit, but once he learned where I was from, we just kept talking about Canada. I don’t see anything flirtatious about that.” Effy said, crossing her arms.  
Jacob sighed. “Alright, either way, it’s time to go now Effy. Evie, Henry, coming or staying?”  
“I think we’ll stay for a little while longer.” Evie said as she held Henry’s arm.  
“Blimey! I neva thought a ball could be soo fun!” Joel said as he swayed into the room.  
“He’s drunk.” Jacob said, watching Joel try and stand straight.  
“So what? I well deserve thiss….. My heart’s broken, my head huuuurts.” Joel slurred.  
“I didn’t know you had a girlfriend, Joel.” Evie said as she watched him.  
“Girlfriend? Hell no, I fell in love wit that twat-“  
“It’s time to go.” Jacob said before punching Joel square in the face, making him go unconscious.  
“Jacob!” Evie shouted in shock.  
“What? It’s better than hearing him blab on.” He said as he picked Joel up and threw him over his shoulder. “He’s fine anyways, Joe has a thick skull. It’s my first you should be worried about.”  
Evie sighed and shook her head as she and Henry watched Jacob carry a limp Joel out of the Ball along with Effy.  
“He is playing a very curious game, isn’t he?” Henry said, striking Evie’s attention.  
“Game? What are you talking about?” Evie asked, looking up at Henry.  
“You can’t tell what’s going on?”   
“If by what’s going on you mean Jacob having a small crush on Effy, then yes.”  
“I’m talking about Jacob having a crush on Effy, and someone else having a crush on him. I’ve noticed them liking Jacob since before I left.” Henry said as he escorted Evie to the ballroom.  
“Who is it?”  
“Oh, Evie, I wouldn’t expose someone like that.”  
As Evie and Henry continued their fancy dance filled night, Jacob was trying to get back to the train as quick as possible. He drove the carriage with Effy sitting beside him and Joel inside; he didn’t trust Joel alone with Effy, especially drunk. He knew Effy wasn’t very happy because of what he said about Tom, but Jacob wanted to protect her more than anything….And he didn’t want to see her with another man.  
“Why are we in the ocean!?” Yelled Joel from the carriage.  
Jacob sighed. “I guess he finally woke up.”  
“Oh joy.” Effy said sarcastically. “I hate drunks.”  
“I have the Plague! My face hurts!” He yelled even louder.  
Effy and Jacob tried their best to ignore him, but couldn’t once they heard the door open and saw Joel jump out of it.  
“Damn it Joel!” Jacob said as he pulled the carriage to a stop and hopped down with Effy following. They walked to Joel as he was trying to get to his feet.  
“Here, let me help-“ Effy said as she tried to help Joel.  
He pushed her away. “No! You stay the hell away from me!”  
Jacob grabbed Effy before she could fall. “What are you doing Joel?!”  
“I don’t want help from that White Witch! She’s put a spell on you Jacob!” Joel shouted.  
Jacob sighed and shook his head. “Get back in the carriage Effy.”  
“Why? He’s drunk; nothing he says will actually hurt me.” She asked.  
“You’ve made him stop loving me! But I still love him!” Joel said, finally standing on his feet. “Every night we spent together last month, and now you show up and ruin everything!”  
“Joel! Shut the hell up!” Jacob yelled.  
“Jacob…?” Effy questioned, watching Joel.  
“Like you said, he’s pissed drunk.” Jacob said, trying to cover up Joel’s confession.  
“We made love together! We shared beautiful kisses! Jacob, why don’t you remember?!” Joel questioned, his face was blood red from the alcohol.  
“Joel, I will hit you so hard you’ll forget your own name.” Jacob threatened, getting angrier with each word that left Joel’s mouth.  
“A drunk man’s slurs are a sober man’s truth, everyone knows that.” Joel said, suddenly Jacob started walking towards him. His hands were fists.  
Effy saw what was coming, she raced after Jacob and grabbed onto his arm. “Jacob don’t!”  
“I love you Jacob Frye! And I know you love me back..!” Joel said before he hiccuped.  
“Effy, let go of me… right now!” Jacob yelled at Effy.  
She only held onto him tighter. “No! You’ll beat him or maybe even kill him.. I won’t let you!” She cried out to Jacob.  
He managed to shake her off, Effy fell onto the ground as Jacob grabbed Joel by the collar.  
“Jacob no!” She yelled as she saw him raise his fist. “I already knew!”  
Jacob stopped, Joel stopped, everything stopped. It was like the word was frozen. Jacob dropped Joel to the ground, but wouldn’t… couldn’t look back to Effy.  
“I already knew…..” She said in a quiet tone. “… That you two had been together.. I heard you two last night before you came into Evie’s room and found me..” She confessed, her voice shaking in fear and also regret. “I didn’t say anything because I know you don’t want anyone knowing.”  
Jacob stayed in place; he didn’t know what to do. Joel watched Effy speak.   
Effy stood up and slowly, carefully walked to Jacob. “It’s ok to be afraid, I’m afraid all the time…. Please look at me..” She said as she slowly put her hand on his arm.  
Jacob hesitated, but turned and looked at her slowly. His eyes were shiny from the tears in them.   
“I know society frowns upon it, but society kills itself, society is stupid. It’s ok to like men Jacob.”  
“No… No, you do don’t understand… It’s not like that… I…I…” Jacob tried speaking, but didn’t know how to.  
“Jacob it’s ok, acceptance is the hardest part for everyone.” Effy said, a tear streamed down her cheek.  
“Effy, I don’t…. I’m not… exclusive to men… Why do you think I’ve been spending so much time with you?” Jacob questioned as he cupped her face and wiped her tear away.  
“What-…. What are you talking about?”   
“Effy I just took you to a ball, I bought you a dress and weaponry, I let you cry as I held you, I calmed you down, I laid in the same bed as you did, I respected your space… Eff, why don’t you hear what I’m trying to say?” Jacob asked as he looked into her glossy brown eyes.  
“Jacob…?” Her voice shook as she looked back into his eyes.  
“Jacob!” Called a voice, it was Evie and Henry in a carriage.  
Effy slipped out of Jacob’s hands, running back to the carriage. Jacob watched her go and felt his heart crumble away. Evie jumped down from the carriage and ran to her brother.  
“What the hell is going on?... Jacob?” Evie asked as she saw her brother’s saddened face.  
Jacob watched Effy get inside the carriage before looking at his sister. “It’s alright… See to it that Effy gets home fine.” He said before using his rope launcher to disappear into the night sky.  
Evie watched her brother leave before looking at Joel who was passed out again, then to the carriage Effy was in. “Henry, could you get Joel into the carriage? I’m going to have a chat with Effy.”  
“Sure, my dear.” Henry said as he got down and lifted Joel.  
Evie walked to the other carriage and knocked on the closed door. “Effy, it’s me, Evie. Won’t you please open up?” she asked nicely, Effy slowly pushed the door open a tiny bit.   
Evie opened it the rest of the way and saw Effy sitting on the carriage floor with her eyes shedding tears left and right. “Oh, Effy, what on earth happened?” Evie said as she climbed in and closed the door.  
Effy shook her head and let out a sigh as she looked out the window to the stars. “I don’t know… I didn’t mean to get anyone mad.”  
“Effy no one is mad, Joel is just drunk.” Evie said as she put her hand on Effy’s shoulder.  
“No… I don’t care about Joel I knew he didn’t like me from the start… It’s Jacob I don’t wanna hurt.” Effy said, looking at Evie with her red, puffy eyes. “He’s… not like most people… I just want to let him know I’m here for him.”  
“Effy, if there’s one thing I know about my brother it’s that he is not one hundred percent into men.”  
“…So.. you knew? About him and Joel?”  
“Now that I didn’t know. But Joel isn’t his first man experience, there was this man, Maxwell Roth… He kissed my brother. Jacob told me what happened and I asked him how he felt, he broke down and said he didn’t know. And that was when I thought he liked men, but as the days went on, I saw him flirt with women, he would take women somewhere more private.” Evie explained as Effy listened. “He likes men and women, Effy. Really it’s no surprise to me because Jacob has always liked variety. I know it’s a bit of a scary thing to grasp, but it’s who he is.”  
“Joel said that Jacob loves him.” Effy said.  
“Like I said, Joel is drunk, some things are truth, and most can be pure lies and the alcohol speaking.” Evie said with a smile. “You don’t know, do you?”  
Effy looked at Evie. “Know what?”  
Evie looked away. “I shouldn’t… though I want to. Just, know that Jacob looks at you differently from any person on in the world, you’re special Effy.” Evie said before pulling Effy into a hug, Effy hugged back. “Now that I’ve explained something to you, would you mind telling me what happened tonight before you and Jacob came into the ball?”  
Effy nodded as they let each other go. “I have social anxiety, which means I get really nervous and scared around people I don’t know. Jacob helped me out of the carriage and I just lost it, I couldn’t control myself. Jacob held me and calmed me down, it means a lot that he did that for me.” Effy explained.  
“Jacob used to get anxious too as a child.” Evie said as she remembered their childhood. “I think it was because he is the younger twin and he blamed… blames himself for our mother’s death. He used to get nervous whenever we would go somewhere he wasn’t familiar with. Thankfully it was never that bad, but he still was careful.”   
“He still blames himself?” Effy asked, as she felt concerned for Jacob.  
Evie nodded. “He refuses to talk about it, but I know he does. I know my brother.” Evie said before opening up the carriage door. “It’s late and I know you’re sleepy, especially with all those tears, shall we go back to the train? You can sleep in my bed; Henry and I were requested to go back to the Queen’s, we’ll probably sleep there.”  
“Thank you Evie.. I’m really glad I met you and your brother.” Effy said as she pushed herself up and onto the carriage seat. “I’m ready to go back.”  
Evie brought Effy back to the train, she made sure Effy was well before leaving with Henry. Evie knew Jacob was not in his room, but close by. Jacob was sitting on a nearby building, watching the train, trying to figure out if he was to go in or not. He watched Henry put Joel in the Rook’s cabin and felt disgust. Jacob found Joel fun to mess around with, but after tonight, after Joel exposed so many things, Jacob wanted absolutely nothing to do with him.   
But, he saw Evie pull up and open up the carriage door, out stepped Effy. He felt sadness. He hated that she saw him so angry tonight, he hated that he couldn’t explain his true feelings to her. Jacob shuffled in his spot, he felt more tempted to go into the train and speak to Effy, his heart was telling him to do just that, but his brain told him to stay away. He looked to the carriage that was leaving the station and saw Evie inside, looking back at him.   
“Talk to Effy” Evie mouthed to Jacob, pointing back to the train.  
Jacob looked back to the train; he slowly stood up as he readied himself. He climbed down the building and walked to the train, entering at the front. He stood outside the door that lead to Evie’s room, but finally built up the courage to knock on the door. A few seconds passed of silence when the door finally answered by Effy, she was still in her dress.  
Jacob suddenly forgot how to speak as he looked at Effy, she looked right back at him.  
“It’s your train, you don’t need to knock.” Effy said, breaking the silence.  
She walked to Evie’s bed and saw down, letting Jacob let himself in. He walked to the bed and sat down beside her, but not very close to her.  
“Evie explained everything to me… I read you wrong Jacob… I’m sorry.” Effy said, looking at the floor.  
Jacob looked at Effy, he was still scared to talk but he forced himself to. “It’s ok.” He managed to get out.  
Effy looked back at him and saw the nervousness in his eyes, she felt so sad for him. She moved right beside Jacob and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. Jacob watched her to so, he broke, falling into her embrace and resting his head under her chin. Effy held him close, rubbing his back with her hand. Jacob felt tears well up in his eyes, but he didn’t let them come out, he didn’t want her to see him weak.  
“I… I don’t want to see you be with Tom….” Jacob whispered.  
“I would never ‘be with’ him, Jacob… Another man has my heart.” Effy whispered back, running her fingers through brown his hair.  
“I want your heart.” Jacob blurted out, but he didn’t care.  
“W-what? What did you say Jacob?” Effy said as she moved his head up to look at him.  
Jacob looked at her, straight into her eyes. “I want your heart, Effy. I want you to love me…. Like I love you.” He confessed.  
“Oh Jacob..” Effy said, smiling. “I-“  
A large explosion interrupted Effy as the train shook. Rooks flooded into the room, some bleeding, others scared.   
“What the hell happened?!” Jacob yelled as he stood up, Effy stood with him.  
“An attack..! Blighters…” Said a Rook before they fell to the ground, their back was covered in blood from a gun wound.  
“Where are the Frye twins!? You disgusting excuses of life!” Shouted a voice in the other cart.  
Jacob took his gun out and made sure it was fully loaded. “I need you to get the others to safety, please.” He said, looking to Effy.  
Effy nodded before helping all the injured Rooks off of the train and taking them away from it. As Jacob looked to the door where the man who shouted was behind, he listened closely and looked using Eagle Vision. He saw a lot of Blighters, too many Blighters. The door was then kicked down and Jacob aimed, he was ready to fight. Once the dust and smoke cleared he saw the man, not just any man though, it was Tom Williams, the assassin.  
“What the hell, Williams?!” He shouted to the former assassin.  
“There you are you bastard.” Tom said as he aimed his gun at Jacob. “That gang leader you killed earlier, yeah, that was my bloody brother!” He yelled.  
“Your brother was a part of the Blighters…?” Jacob questioned.  
“Indeed, and so am I.” Tom said before firing numerous bullets at Jacob.  
He managed to dodge most before he shot Tom in the shoulder.   
“Damn it!” Tom yelled before dropping smoke and running off.  
Jacob tried to find him but couldn’t. He ran out of the train and looked for Effy and the remaining Rooks. He saw a few Rooks hiding in a building, so he ran quickly to them.  
“Rooks! Where are the others?” Jacob asked as he got close to them.  
“Dead! They all were killed..” Said one Rook.  
“Where is Effy Slater?”  
“Gone, they took her, that’s how the others were killed. We tried saving her but couldn’t.” Said another Rook. “There’s a trail of bodies, but they only go so far.”  
Jacob cussed under his breath as he ran to the trail and followed it, but it only went to the corner of the block. The remaining Rooks followed him and kept look out for any other Blighters.  
“Damn it, damn it, damn it!” Jacob shouted as he paced back and forth.  
“Sir, we will help you find her, and we will find her!” Said the last female Rook.  
Jacob used his Eagle vision to track the carriage and lucky enough, he could see the train perfectly. “They you’d all better keep up…. Where is Joel Fisher?” He asked, looking at the small group of three Rooks.  
“I’m sorry governor, his cart was the first one to blow.. Over thirty Rooks were killed in there.” The Rook one with bright orange hair and a beard explained.  
Jacob looked away, he was sad that his friend was gone, but he needed to find Effy. He began walking, following the trail with the Rooks following behind him. The search had just begun.


	6. I Missed You

One full week had passed since Effy had been taken by Tom Williams; Jacob had spent nearly the entire week searching for where they had gone with the help of three Rooks, Evie and Henry. Jacob had made it to the end of the carriage trail rather quickly, so Evie mapped out all the possible places Tom could have taken Effy. Jacob had checked all but one of the routes, and overnight, one of the remaining Rooks checked the route himself. He found a building, heavily guarded by Blighters, so he quickly came back and shared the news. Now was time for the group of six to get Effy back and end Tom Williams for taking the lives of Jacob’s Rooks.  
“The carriage is ready Jacob.” Evie called from downstairs.  
A Rook managed to get them a place to stay and live in until they got the train fixed. It had two floors and was plenty of space, turns out the Rook who got them the house was related to a famous author, so they had lots of money.  
Jacob was in the room he claimed as his, suiting up for the fight. He put extra bullets in his pockets before popping his hat down and putting it in his jacket. He put his hood on and went down the stairs, ready to spill some blood.  
They all got in the carriage, two in the front and four inside. The Rooks managed to find some Blighters and stole their uniforms, so all Rooks were disguised for the night. They road to the building, more like mansion, where Effy was presumed to being held to. The fake Blighters got through the security quickly and pulled the carriage over as they were at the entrance of the building.  
“Alright, Rook, you take Evie and Greenie into the building as prisoners, once the time is right, you two get to work. I’ll be taken behind the building and find a way in there. We’ll find each other inside.” Jacob said, repeating the plan they had agreed on before they left.  
“I got two assassins in here! One is a Frye twin!” Shouted one of the Rooks who had been driving.  
“Bring them inside! Boss is busy with that girl, bring them to the cellars!” Ordered a Blighter.  
“Go!” Jacob whispered as the Rook inside nodded.  
The Rook opened up the carriage door and brought Evie and Henry along. They had their hands cuffed together as the Rook walked them inside. As the doors shut behind Evie and Henry, two Rook’s remained with Jacob.  
“I think something’s up with the wheel on this carriage! Gonna take it to the back!” Shouted the Rook.  
“Go ahead!” Shouted the same Blighter.  
Jacob smirked in the carriage, everything was going perfectly. The carriage was taking to the back of the mansion and the Rooks made sure it was clear before opening up the door for Jacob.  
“Thanks lad and lady. You two monitor the outside area, make sure nothing happens we wouldn’t like, maybe even take out a few Blighters, but be quiet about it.” Jacob instructed before climbing to an open window on the third floor, which was the top floor.  
“Good luck Mr. Frye!” A Rook whispered before getting to work.  
Jacob climbed inside quietly, using his stealth to his advantage. Though it wasn’t long before he came across his first set of guards in which he killed immediately. As search the entire third floor and found nothing, he crept down the flight of stairs to the second floor and found Tom’s bedroom. He picked the lock and went inside, closing the door behind him.  
The room was big and tidy, fit for a king. Jacob walked to the desk, looking for anything that might help him. He found a leather book and opened it up, it was a diary. Jacob turned to the most recent page and saw it was written today.  
~  
“Today is the day I hope the Frye twins show up, well, I have been hoping that since I stole Jacob’s girlfriend. She’s very beautiful, gorgeous body, I haven’t done anything with her, but I made her undress in front of me before her bath. I must admit, she is very fit to carry children, though I doubt she’d agree to carry mine. I wouldn’t want to give her my seed by force, that’s no fun at all. She’s been refusing to eat lately and she won’t speak to anybody. But I manage to get through to her, she doesn’t like having a gun pointed to her head, that’s her weakness. It’s such a shame she’s taken such beauty and made herself a monstrosity to be around, I know she wants to be free, but I cannot do such a thing until take from her what Jacob took from me, my beloved brother. I will kill Jacob Frye in front of her; she will fall into depression and be alone. If I do not find Jacob Frye, I will kill Evie Frye in his place. Either way, she will blame herself for the deaths. – Tom Williams”  
~  
Jacob ripped the book in half throwing the pieces out the window. His rage burned his insides as he turned around to find Effy. As he opened up the door he stopped, over twenty armed Blighters were waiting outside for him. Jacob sighed and held his hands up in surrender, but he was making a new plan in his head. The Blighters rushed inside and as they cuffed Jacob, Tom appeared in the distance with a grin on his face.  
“Ah! Jacob Frye! Took you long enough to get here, didn’t it?” He said with a laugh. “Men! Bring him to the show room.” He commended the Blighters, they did as he said.  
Jacob was shoved into the room and tied to a chair as he looked around the empty room he saw Effy. She was handcuffed and sitting on the ground, her dress was ripped up and her corset was gone, revealing some of her skin. Her eyes were closed, she looked exhausted.  
“My dear! Wake up for we have a visitor!” Tom called to Effy, her eyes fluttered open.  
A few seconds passed as Effy waited for her eyes to adjust, but once they did they landed right on Jacob. She stared across the room at him and he stared back, his heart began to pound; it hurt him seeing her so ruined. But Tom broke the two lovers’ moment.  
“You see him do you? Your knight in cheap fabrics?” Tom said as he grabbed Effy the back of her head, making her look at him as he grabbed a hand full of her hair.  
Jacob struggled as he saw him grab her, he could see the pain in her eyes, but she refused to show it physically. He lifted her up by her hair and brought her to her feet. Her dress had been ripped short to her knees and her feet were bare. Tom snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her body to his side.  
“Don’t we look like such a marvelous couple, Jacob?” Tom said. Jacob was furious. “Hmm, you refuse to speak, that reminds me of a certain someone.” He said as he looked to Effy, but she was looking at Jacob.  
Tom grabbed Effy by her hair again and brought her to the center of the room. He kicked the back of her knees, causing her to fall on them against the hard wood floor. “My tools!” He called, a Blighter came rushing to him with a wooden box in his hands.  
Tom opened up the box and looked inside of it; meanwhile, Jacob was trying to use his assassin’s blade to cut the ropes. Tom the grabbed two items out of the box and glanced to Jacob with a smile. He walked to Effy’s back and used a knife that he took from the box to cut open the back of her dress. Jacob squirmed uncontrollably, Effy’s eyes widened but her hair was covering her face. Tom moved Effy’s body so her bare back was to Jacob, revealing a tattoo of tiny flowers on a stem.  
“Naughty girl isn’t she? Such a rebel getting her body permanently damaged.” Tom said with a grin, looking to Jacob.  
Jacob had to stop cutting whenever Tom would look. Jacob looked at her back and saw her tattoo, having tattoos himself, he liked hers. Tom circled around Effy as she stayed looking at the floor.  
“I haven’t heard a peep from either of you yet, Effy, shall we change that dear?” Tom asked before whipping Effy’s back with a leather whip.  
Effy shrieked in pain and Jacob worked harder and harder on the ropes. Tom watched Effy’s back turn red, as her blood dripped out of the lash.  
“Ah, I see, you’re a sensitive girl, you can’t take much damage. You’re like a china doll, very beautiful, but very delicate.” He said as he reached to touch her back, but suddenly his hand was shot.  
Evie appeared along with Henry, Blighters began to charge at them and attack. Jacob quickly finished cutting the ropes and broke free. He raced through the crowd to Effy and made it to her just in time. Tom was running as fast as he could away, trying to avoid the fight. Jacob carefully touched Effy’s back, she flinched in fear as he did so.  
“Effy, it’s me, I’ve got you.” Jacob said as she looked back and saw his face.  
“Jacob…!” She said, she was out of breath from taking that lash.  
“Jacob, take her to safety! We’ll meet at the house!” Evie said as she fought off Blighters.  
Jacob helped up and shot her handcuffs off. He turned around and helped her climb onto his back, making sure she was in place before he bolted out of the room. He got out of the mansion and it was pouring rain. He quickly hijacked a carriage and put Effy inside before leaving the mansion fully. It was hard to see as the rain fell hard against the muddy ground; Jacob hadn’t realized that the horses harness was loose. They made it far from the mansion, and were close to the house. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, spooking the horse as it lifted its front legs and nay.  
“Woah!” Jacob shouted to the horse, but as it went back to all fours, the harness broke and the horse took off alone.  
The carriage came to a stop at the side of the road and Jacob cussed under his breath. He could see the house in the distance. He got off the carriage and went to the door, opening it and quickly getting in. Effy was huddled in the corner, shivering, trying to warm herself as her back was still very visible. Jacob picked Effy up again and sat her on his lap. Her body was soaked; Jacob was fine thanks to his jacket, so he opened his jacket up and wrapped it around Effy. He held her in his arms and could feel her body trembling from the cold.  
“I missed you.” Effy said; her voice was quiet and rough.  
“I missed you too, Eff.” Jacob said back as a relieved smile came onto his face.  
“C-can you bring us home?” She asked, her hand holding the collar of his jacket to stay stable.  
“The train is ruined; Agnes is rebuilding it as we speak. But, I can bring us somewhere safe and warm, get you cleaned up.” Jacob said as he pet her hair.  
“H-he tried to bathe m-me….” She said as she broke into tears.  
“I’ll never let him touch you again my darling.” Jacob said before looking out the window. “I’ll rain all night and the horse is gone. I’ll carry you to the house, it’s not far.”  
“I can walk.” Effy said as she slowly looked up at Jacob.  
“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should.” Jacob said as he looked back at her. “Evie taught me that. And besides, you haven’t got any shoes.”  
Jacob took his jacket off and put it on Effy. She crawled onto his back as he exited the carriage and began the walk to the house. Effy wasn’t a heavy girl, so Jacob was fine carrying her to the house, but he was tired just as she was. After a ten minute walk through the rain, they finally made it into the house. Jacob brought Effy into his bedroom and sat her on the bed.  
“Here…” He said as he wrapped a blanket around her. “I’m going to get some warm water and fill up the tub; you can have a bath and clean up.” He said before leaving her to fetch water.  
He grabbed a bucket and filled it along with a few other items that could hold water. He started a fire in the fireplace and hung the water over it to warm up. As he waited, he went back to his room and looked for some clothes Effy could wear in the meantime. He managed to find a dress that was a little too long for her, but it was still wearable. He went back to check on the water and it was ready, so he brought it back to the tub that was in the corner of his bedroom and filled it. Effy watched him as he did so and as he turned around; she undressed and covered herself with the blanket he gave her.  
“That should be good; you need all the warmth you can get.” He said before turning to her. “I’ll just be downstairs.”  
Effy nodded as Jacob walked past her and closed the door behind him. He went downstairs and into the main room of the house. He sat on the couch and looked out the window, looking for Evie and Henry. He waited about twenty minutes before he started to think about Effy, he wasn’t sure if he was worried that she hadn’t come down yet or if he just missed her a lot. Either way, he needed to see her. Jacob got up, went upstairs, and knocked on the door.  
“Effy? I’m just checking on you, are you alright?” Jacob asked and waited for a response, but there was none. “…. Ok, Effy, I’m coming inside.”  
Jacob slowly opened up the door and looked in the room. Effy was sitting in the bathtub, hugging her legs to her chest, her usual comfort position.  
“I-…I’m not looking or anything, I’m just checking on your cut.” Jacob said as he walked towards her and knelt down beside the tub.  
“It hurts..” She said as she rested her head on her knees. “I tried to wash it but it hurts so damn much.”  
Jacob looked at the cut and saw it was redder than before. “I’m gonna get some alcohol, that’ll help. I’ll clean it if you’re alright with that.”  
Effy nodded before Jacob quickly left the room and came back. He had a bottle, a cup, and a rag in his hands. He knelt down beside Effy, pulled his sleeves up and poured some alcohol into the rag.  
“This is gonna really sting, I know from experience.” Jacob warned her.  
“Just do it.” She whispered, biting her lower lip.  
Jacob pressed the cloth against her cut and just as he warned, it stung her. She yelled in pain as Jacob tried to clean her cut as quickly as he could. She meant to grab the side of the tub, but grabbed his hand instead. Jacob let her squeeze his hand as he finished cleaning. Once he was done, he put the cloth down and caressed the top of her hand that he held with his thumb.  
“I just need to rinse now.” Jacob said as he picked up the cup and dunked it into the bath water.  
“I tried doing that before, I couldn’t, I wasn’t strong enough..” She said, she was still holding his hand but not as tightly now.  
“You’ve gone through a lot, you shouldn’t be mad if you can’t do one thing after the week you just went through.” Jacob said, moving her hair out of the way.  
Jacob dumped the lukewarm water onto her back and saw her flinch. He did it a few more times and she was completely fine, she kept quiet to keep her feelings from showing.  
“Alright, we’re done. I, um… I’ll go now.” Jacob said as he stood up.  
“Wait!” Effy called, Jacob happily stopped. “I’m pretty weak right now… could you please hold that towel out for me?” She asked, her cheeks went red.  
“Of course! I mean, yeah, whatever helps.” Jacob said as he blushed as well.  
Jacob grabbed a towel and walked to the bathtub, holding it out for her. He looked away for her privacy. He heard her stand up as water fell from her skin. She took the towel and wrapped it around her body.  
“Ok, you can look now.” She said as she poked his chest with a smile.  
“Hey!” Jacob said, smiling back at her. “You don’t wanna play any games with me, sweetheart.”  
“And what if I do?” Effy said as she poked him again, only this time he caught her hand. “Ow!”  
“Damn it, sorry.” Jacob said as he let her go. But Effy quickly poked his nose as she laughed evilly. “You little…” Jacob said as he grinned and picked her up.  
Jacob carried her to the bed and laid her onto it as she laughed. Jacob began tickling her sides as she squirmed around the bed, begging for mercy. Jacob hadn’t felt this happy in a long time, and neither had she.  
“No! Please, Jacob!” Effy begged as she giggled away.  
Jacob smiled at her laughter. “You brought this upon yourself!”  
“Jacob!” She whined as Jacob slowly came to a stop.  
“Fine, but now you know what I’m capable of.” Jacob said as he looked down at Effy as he was on top of her.  
Effy smiled as she looked up at him, lost in his eyes.  
Jacob gazed back at her, but got nervous and looked away. “So you have tattoo’s?” He said as he climbed off of her and sat up.  
Effy didn’t want Jacob to move away from her, she wanted to just be as close as she could to him. She sat up and moved beside him, readjusting her towel. “I have three, and I know you have two from the night we were in Evie’s room, you didn’t have a shirt on.”  
“I have a cross on my shoulder, and my Rooks logo on my chest. You have flowers on your back.” Jacob said as he looked to her.  
“They are Baby’s Breath, one of my favourite flowers. I also have…” She said as she lifted the towel up, revealing the side of her thigh. “Of course, there’s a dark side to everyone.” There was a tattoo of a skull head. “And finally, I have this.” She said, moving the towel down her chest. Between her breasts was a small tattoo of an arrow.  
Jacob noticed how clean the arrow looked, he moved his hand to touch it but stopped himself. Effy noticed and took his hand, making him touch her tattoo. Jacob felt her cool skin and looked at the ink once he moved his finger.  
“I like the arrow a lot. It symbolized you perfectly, beautiful, sharp and quick.” Jacob said as he took his hand back. Effy smiled at him but her smile quickly faded away.  
“Jacob… I never finished speaking to you on the train, before the explosion.” Effy said as she looked away.  
“I remember… you were speaking to me when it happened. Then we got separated.” Jacob said as he thought of that moment.  
“Then you remember what you said?” She asked.  
“I told you…. That I loved you.” Jacob answered. “Now what were you trying to say?” He said, looking at her.  
“I was trying to tell you that… I love you too.” She said, she felt extremely shy as she looked up at him, her cheeks were pink.  
“Effy. Effy, you love me?” Jacob asked, turning to face her completely.  
“Yes, I do.” She said with a small smile as Jacob smiled widely.  
“I love you too Effy, I love you.” Jacob said as he pulled her into him, hugging her.  
Effy hugged back and laughed softly. “Jacob, don’t you think it’s a little weird how we’re in love yet we’ve never kissed?”  
Jacob let her go slowly with a sly smirk on his face. “Not at all.” He teased.  
“Shut up. Just kiss me, please.” Effy asked politely, running her index finger over Jacob’s bottom lip.  
Jacob smiled and touched his forehead against hers. She cupped his cheek with her hand as she looked into his brown eyes, he looked back into hers. Jacob looked to her lips and slowly moved in. They closed their eyes as their lips touched gently; their kiss was light but beautiful.  
Jacob felt his heart pound harder and harder, his kiss grew deeper and deeper. Effy did just the same as she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her. He held onto her body, running his hands over her sides as he made out with her. Effy began unbuttoning his green vest, taking it off as quickly as she could.  
“Oh Effy.” Jacob whispered before kissing her again, but in a more sensual way.  
Effy moved onto his tie which she got off quickly since it was already loose. Next came off his shirt and now he was half naked. Jacob turned Effy around and laid her down on the bed, climbing over her. Effy wrapped her arms around Jacob as she gently touched his lips with her tongue. Jacob took that as a sign and pushed his tongue through her lips, soaking in her saliva. Effy smiled at his eagerness and played with his tongue.  
“Your Canadian tongue is very sweet, darling.” Jacob huffed as he took a break for air.  
Effy giggled and traces his Rook tattoo with her finger tip. “Your British tongue is extremely soothing to mine.” She said before licking her lips in a seductive manor.  
“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Jacob said as he grinned. “Wait.” Jacob suddenly pushed himself off of her.  
“What did I do wrong?” Effy asked as she looked at him.  
“No, you didn’t do anything wrong at all, Eff. Just… Are you ok with this?”  
“Jacob, my sexy ‘friend’, I’ve been waiting for this since the first time you flirted with me. I. Want. You.” Effy said as she got on her knees.  
“I really want you too, but I just want to make sure. Are we going all in or?” Jacob asked.  
“If you’re comfortable with it, because I am.” She said as she ran her hands over his shoulder and chest.  
“Just clarifying… Are ok with me seeing your body?”  
Effy removed the towel that once covered her skin and tossed it to the floor, revealing her naked body.  
“Holy shit…!” Jacob said as he tried to keep himself from looking.  
“Jacob, I want you to look at me.” Effy said as she lay down, twirling a strand of hair.  
Jacob slowly looked beside him and saw Effy, all of Effy. His cheeks went red as he took in the view.  
“You aren’t in the mood are you?” She asked with a sigh.  
“You must be blind, love.” Jacob said.  
Effy pushed herself up a bit and saw what Jacob meant. His member was hard, trying to break out of his pants.  
“May I see him?” Effy asked politely.  
Jacob stood up and began to unbuckle his belt. Effy smiled as she watched him before getting on all fours and crawling to him. She slowly took over and took his belt off for him, Jacob happily watched her. Effy pulled down his pants, then his briefs, revealing his hard manhood. Effy smiled as she looked him over, she slowly moved to his base and licked over the hairs that trailed up his chest, slowly. Jacob sighed in sexual relief as he looked down at Effy; her index finger touched his tip. She leaned the side of her head on his hips as she looked up at him with a sly grin on her face.  
“You, are so beautiful.” Jacob said as he ran his fingers through her damp hair.  
Effy giggled before going back to his base, and licking his penis. She wrapped her hand around his member and kissed his tip, earning another gasp from Jacob. Effy licked up and down his hard cock, lathering him up with saliva. Once she had covered him, she took his cock and brought it into her mouth, but only taking the tip for now. Jacob moaned and cussed under his breath as he felt her mouth warm him up. She carefully took more in her mouth, getting her lips to his shaft. Jacob moved her hair out of her face so he could get a better view of her little show.  
“Do you like what you see?” Effy asked before continuing to suck him.  
“Oh fuck yes, my beauty.” Jacob said with a grin, but ended up moaning the last part.  
She giggled as she heard his tone change; she went quicker and felt his abs with her fingers. As Effy bobbed her head, Jacob moaned with each movement she made, he was impressed with how good she was. Jacob let her go on for a little while longer, but he now wanted her, he wanted to taste her.  
“Ah, fuck… Eff, your turn’s done, let me have a go.” Jacob said as he lifted Effy’s face to his and kissed her, using his tongue to tease hers.  
Jacob gently pushed Effy’s back down to the bed and let her lips go. He moved himself down to her sensitive area, moving her legs apart as he licked his lips. Jacob began with a small kiss on her womanhood; Effy looked down at him with a grin.  
“You don’t know how fucking excited I am.” Effy said as she watched Jacob hover his face over her vaginal region.  
Jacob chucked. “I think I do.” He said as he slowly touched her, she was wet.  
Jacob inserted one finger inside of her, Effy gasped as she shut her eyes, taking in the feeling. Jacob moved his finger in and out, watching her face for her reaction. Effy narrowed her eyebrows as she squirmed around; she kept her moans back as her breathing took her. She sighed as Jacob did a long, wet lick against her clit. He took his finger out of her and cleaned it with his tongue; Effy watched him and couldn’t help but blush.  
“Like I said, so sweet and good.” Jacob said with a wink, making Effy giggle.  
Jacob kissed her again before he began to eat her out. He pushed his tongue all over and around her clit before inserting it inside of her. Effy moaned loudly and grabbed onto the bed, she felt pressure all over her body from Jacob’s passion. He focused on making her feel good and flicked his tongue against her.  
“Oh my gosh, Jacob!” Effy moaned, and Jacob smirked.  
Jacob smothered her lady part in kisses before moving up to Effy’s chest. He grabbed one breast and began to massage it softly in his hand. Effy had nicely sized breasts, not small, enough for Jacob to hold in his hand, maybe a little more. As Jacob massaged one, he moved his mouth to the other, licking and sucking on her nipple. Effy smiled as she moaned, she held his head close and made his hair even messier than it already was.  
“You’re fucking perfect, my love.” Jacob said, his voice was rough and eager sounding.  
Jacob licked her nipple as it began to stick out. He moved to her collar bone and started a kiss, then turned into sucking as he wanted to give her a hickey. Jacob went down to her breasts again and left a kiss between them, on her arrow tattoo. Effy smiled as she watched him do so, she caressed his cheek with her fingers. Jacob went to her face and made out with her again. Touching his tongue on everything in her mouth as she let him. Effy wrapped her legs around his waist and gently ended their tongue war.  
“I want you, Jacob. I need you.” Effy said as she cupped his face and gazed into his eyes.  
“I’ve always wanted you, needed you.” Jacob said as he did the same to her.  
“Now you have me, and you can do whatever you want because I trust you and love you.” Effy said as she blushed.  
Jacob smiled and kissed her. “I love you too, so much.”  
Jacob adjusted his positioning and reached down, getting a hold of his cock. He moved himself into position and put his cock at her entrance. Effy kept her eyes on his face as he slowly pushed himself into her, he took his time. Effy felt her insides stretch to his size, she held onto Jacob’s shoulders as she pushed her head back.  
“A-ahh..!” She moaned, trying to mask her pain.  
Jacob tried to only put a small portion of himself in, he knew she was uncomfortable. He kissed her neck to help distract her from the pain as he tried going in further. Effy dug her fingers into Jacob’s back as he kept going in; she buried her face against his neck. Jacob kept going and was finally fully in Effy’s warm body. Her body squirmed around as he started his thrusting; his breathing began to pick up. Effy whimpered, holding Jacob closely for her comfort.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Jacob asked as he stopped himself and looked to Effy.  
“No, I fucking want you Jacob. I’m not letting this go now.” Effy said as she began to move her body up and down, thrusting for Jacob. “I just need to get used to this feeling.”  
“As you wish.” Jacob said as he rolled them over, Effy topping him. “I won’t see you in pain and know that I’m doing it.”  
Effy knew he was just looking out for her, but she couldn’t wait any longer. She started riding him, rolling her hips and thrusting down on him. She grabbed Jacob’s hands and put them on her hips as she moved them. Effy moaned, she was starting to get used to his member. Jacob watched her body and ran his hands over her skin. He moved his hands to her waist and helped with her movements.  
“Fuck..!” Effy moaned as she started moving faster.  
“Exactly what I was gonna say.” Jacob said with a grin as Effy leaned down, hovering over him.  
Their lips met in perfect sync, kissing and moving their bodies against one another. Jacob flipped them over and became dominant, thrusting down into her as he topped. Effy moaned as Jacob thrust harder and faster, tangling her fingers in his hair. Jacob rested his head down beside Effy’s on the pillow, continuing to thrust rapidly. Effy took that as a chance to really get Jacob going.  
“Fuck me Mister Frye, I want you so bad, so fucking bad.” Effy whispered into Jacob’s ear.  
Jacob groaned as he heard her words, he knew what she was doing. She wanted more, she wanted to feel as much as she could and make beautiful, aggressive, sexy love. Jacob went faster and did as she begged, his thighs began slapping against hers as she moaned.  
“Yes! More..! Ahh…” She whimpered and moaned. “I wanna feel your big cock take me, hard, please Mister Frye?”  
“Fucking hell...!” Jacob said as he went as hard as he could.  
He felt his penis start pulsing inside, he pulled himself out and just as he was about to finish himself, Effy did it for him. She rubbed his penis quickly and he grabbed the headboard of the bed.  
“A-ahh! Fuck..” Jacob moaned as he came on her stomach.  
Effy giggled as she saw Jacob wipe sweat off his forehead. “You’re so cute.”  
Jacob smirked and looked at the mess he made on her body. “You’re so pale it almost blends in.” Jacob joked.  
“Hey, I like being pale.” Effy said with a pout as she crossed her arms.  
“It’s not a bad thing, I love that you’re pale, it’s different from most, it’s hot.” Jacob said with a smile as he lay down beside her. “Did you finish?”  
Effy looked away from Jacob. “It doesn’t matter.”  
Jacob sat up. “Oh yes it does matter Effy. I didn’t make you cum?”  
Effy sighed and covered her red face with her hands.  
“Alright fine.” Jacob said as he grabbed Effy’s body and set her on top of his face, her knee’s between his head. “Lean down and I’ll make you cum.”  
Effy smiled at his attitude and did as he told. She slowly and carefully sat herself on his face and Jacob quickly began eating her out again. Effy moaned and grinned as she felt him work on her. She began moving her hips against his mouth, as if thrusting. Jacob sucked on her clit and Effy felt that feeling. She went faster as she felt it coming; Jacob took her hand and locked his with hers. Effy whimpered as her juices flowed out of her and to Jacob’s mouth; Jacob let her and licked it all up.  
Once she was finished, she climbed off of him and collapsed next to Jacob’s body. “That was so damn good.”  
“That was damn good wasn’t it?” Jacob agreed with a smirk, turning to face Effy.  
Effy laughed as she cuddled up to Jacob’s body. “It was worth the wait.”  
“Indeed it was.” Jacob said before pulling a blanked over their bodies.  
“Jacob, can I be your girlfriend?” Effy asked, looking at his lips.  
“Only if I can be your boyfriend.” Jacob said with a wink.  
Effy rolled her eyes. “Tempting, but no.” She said with a grin.  
“No? You’re telling me no? You little white fox.” Jacob said as he tickled Effy.  
“Jacob! Don’t start this again!”  
“Why? It only led to good the last time we did this.” Jacob teased, but they both froze as they heard the door open.  
They looked to the door and saw Evie peaking inside.  
“Oh, I, um, I’m sorry if I interrupted anything. I just-… We’re back.” Evie said as she tried to avoid looking at the couple.  
“Evie, I have a boyfriend now.” Effy announced, Evie smiled.  
“Yes and I have a girlfriend now.” Jacob said as he looked to Effy with a smile.  
“Well it’s about time.” Evie said with a grin. “I’ll be downstairs with the others. Have a nice night you two.”  
“Yeah we’ll try not to be too loud!” Jacob called as Evie closed the door.  
“Jacob!” Effy said, smacking Jacob’s arm.  
“Hey, it was a joke; we got that out of the way.” Jacob said with a chuckle.  
“Just be quiet and go to sleep.” Effy said as she closed her eyes and cuddled into him.  
Jacob leaned over to the nearby table and blew out the candles the illuminated the room. “I’ll see you in the morning, my love.”


	7. The Train

It was early in the morning, around eight o’clock when Effy shuffled around the bed, she had just woken up. Jacob, however, was fast asleep and snoring like the old man in the one nursery rhyme. Effy tried covering her ears to avoid Jacob’s snoring but it was to no use. She sighed as she listened to his fairly loud snores.  
“Jacob?” Effy said, hoping Jacob would wake up. “Jacob, wake up.”  
Jacob didn’t even flinch as Effy spoke to him. She stretched her arms out, pressing her left hand across his face, but it didn’t work. Effy stared at the ceiling, thinking of what could wake Jacob up when she got a clever idea.  
She climbed on top of him lazily, pressing her weight onto him. She felt him move slightly and smiled.  
“Jacob, open your eyes, I’m in the mood for a bit of loving right now.” She said, Jacob groaned. “Jacob, I’m still naked from last night.”  
Jacob opened up his eyes and wrapped his heavy arms around Effy, holding her onto him. “Alright, alright… you’re gonna have to get this all started, I’m still half asleep.”  
“Oh Mister Frye, is that the only thing that’ll get you to start your day?”  
“Right now…yes.”  
“Jacob… wake up!” She yelled, startling Jacob awake. “If I can’t sleep you can’t either.”  
“What? Why can’t you sleep?” Jacob asked as he sat up a bit.  
“You snore. I sleep silently.” Effy said as she rolled back beside him, lying on her stomach.  
“It’s not my fault you’re a light sleeper.”   
“It’s not my fault you are loud as hell.”   
Jacob rolled his body on to Effy, pressing her down to the bed as his chest met her back. He heard her whine and couldn’t help but laugh at his new girlfriend. She squirmed around but there was no way she was getting Jacob off without his help. Effy sighed and gave up, lying flat. Jacob smiled at his win, moving hair away from her face and kissing her cheek.  
“Are you trying to torture me?” She asked, her voice was muffled from the bed sheets and pillows pressed to her face.  
“Oh shush, you love my kisses.” Jacob said as he continued to kiss her from her cheeks, making a trail to her spine.  
“Mmm, very true, even though last night was the first time we’ve ever kissed, and made out, and made love.” She said with a giggle.  
“It was a night to remember in the most amazing way possible. We haven’t know each other long at all but I feel that there’s something that just brings us close together and makes our relationship feel… natural.” Jacob said as he rested his head between her shoulder blades.  
“I love you Jacob.”  
“I love you too, Eff.” Jacob said as he cuddled the back of her neck. “Now let me check on that cut.” He said before sitting back and pulling the blanket away from her back.  
He saw the cut was still red, but it looked a lot better than it did last night. Cleaning it was definitely a good call from Jacob. It wasn’t a deep cut thankfully, but the whip was sharp enough to make it look like a stab wound. He slowly touched the wound, keeping his fingers light and gently as he felt it.  
“Does that hurt?” Jacob asked, looking to Effy’s hair covered face.  
“I definitely feel it, but it’s a tolerable pain, just like a small sting.” She said as she got on her elbows and moved her hair back from her face, though Jacob was still behind her.  
“And your scalp? How is that?”   
“Fine, where…he… grabbed was a thick part, I’m perfectly fine.”   
“Good.”   
Effy stretched her arms forwards as Jacob leaned down and kissed from the bottom of her spine to her neck. She smiled and giggled, his light kissed tickled her skin. Jacob began massaging her shoulders and sides, Effy closed her eyes at the relaxing sensation. Jacob’s hands were cooling to her, they sent shivers across her body. Jacob smiled as he saw her body move from his chilling hands, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and moved his head beside her.  
“You wouldn’t mind warming me up, would you love?” Jacob asked, hinting as he moved his hips against her butt.  
Effy kept her eyes closed as she relaxed. “I was waiting for you to ask.” She said as she grinded her rear against his hips, feeling his cock rub against her skin.   
Jacob looked down, watching her grind and rub on his cock. “You, my darling, are so sexual.” He said as he reached one hand to her butt and squeezed.  
“I’ve had my learning experiences, and saved it all for you. There were a few Rooks I found attractive, they wanted me…bad.” Effy said as she made a fist as he squeezed her.  
“I’m not surprised; almost all the Rooks wanted you.” Jacob said as he took his penis and rubbed the tip over her butt.  
“Except for Joel, which by the way… I’m sorry about all the death you had to deal with, it must have been horrible.”   
“I don’t want to talk about this.” Jacob said as he grabbed Effy’s hips and lifted her up slightly, adjusting his position.  
“Jacob, if you ever want to…”Effy began, but heard Jacob’s annoyed sigh.”…forget it.”  
Jacob licked his finger tips and lathered his cock before inserting himself inside of her. He didn’t want to waste any time, especially since he wasn’t in that great of a mood now, so he instantly got to work. His thrusts were quick, even Effy could tell he meant business. She became disappointed in herself; she knew she was the cause for his sudden mood change.  
She moaned deeply as he kept going, though she was quiet about it. Jacob grabbed onto her hips and used them for more leverage, pulling her up and pushing her back down. He grunted, pushing himself deeper inside. Jacob felt the need for a little more passion, so he moved his body downwards so their bodies touched completely. He kissed her neck and back while moving his hips. He picked up speed as the end became closer, making Effy hold onto the bed as she moaned. Jacob pulled himself out of her and his seed shot onto her lower back. Jacob sighed in relief, kissing her neck as he calmed down.  
He let go of her body and got off of her, grabbing a cloth and wiped her back clean. Once he was done, Effy turned herself around and grabbed Jacob’s face, kissing him passionately. Jacob didn’t expect her to do that, but he kissed her back.  
She pulled away slightly, her eyes fluttering open to meet his. “Damn it Jacob….”  
“Sorry, I just needed…to finish.” Jacob said, looking away with his eyes since she still held his face.  
“I know.” She said as her let him go. “Just… I didn’t mean to touch a nerve.”  
“Effy, please, stop. I don’t want to talk about that.” Jacob said as he got up and looked for his clothes.  
Effy sighed as she watched him dress himself; she just wanted him to talk about the situation. She knew from personal experience, that it is never good to bottle everything up. Jacob finished getting dressed and walked to the door, but he stopped.  
“I’ll be downstairs... I need to check on the others.” Jacob said as he put his hand on the door knob.  
“Alright Jacob. I’ll see you later.” She said as she crossed her arms.  
Jacob didn’t say anything more before leaving the room and going downstairs. Effy pushed her hair out of her face, getting off of the bed and looking for something to wear. All of her clothes were on the train, which barely existed now, and she couldn’t wear her damp, cut up, and bloody dress. She walked near the bathtub and saw a white, sleep gown on the ground beside the tub. It was the dress Jacob had brought Effy to wear after her bath, but of course things went a little differently last night.   
She picked the dress up and slipped it on, it was a little too big for her and it was obvious it was old. But Effy didn’t have anything else to wear and she could go ask Evie for some clothes naked. She walked to the door and opened it up slowly, peeking out to see who was around. She heard Jacob’s voice downstairs to Evie and Henry, something about speaking to the brotherhood. Effy left the room and closed the door behind her, walking to the stairs. She walked into the dining room, where the group sat and talked, and joined them.  
“Good morning, Effy. Sleep well?” Evie asked with a smile and a wink.  
Effy laughed under her breath. “Yes, I had a very good sleep last night.” Henry sat in slight confusion.  
Jacob smiled as he took a drink of water from his cup. “Ah yes, Greenie, I am no longer a free man. My heart has been locked away as yours has.”  
“Oh, congratulations you two, I did not think it would happen so quickly.” Henry said with a smile.  
“Yeah, well, love happens in funny ways, doesn’t it?” Jacob said as he stretched his arm around Effy and draped his arm over her shoulders.  
“You’re in a good mood.” Effy said as she looked to Jacob, he wore a smile on his face.  
“Yes, well we actually just heard that more Rooks were alive than we expected. As the train was attacked, we thought nearly all of the Rooks were in the carts, turns out a large portion were in the streets and boroughs.” Evie explained. “Agnes just told us about an hour ago, they are all helping rebuild the train and we are actually adding more on.”  
“That’s amazing, I’m so happy they’re alive.” Effy said with a small smile, putting her hand on Jacob’s knee.   
“We will be going down there shortly to assist as much as we can; you both are welcomed to join us when you feel ready.” Henry said after taking a sip from his tea.  
“We probably will head down there; this one has to put something in her stomach before we start the day.” Jacob said, glancing to Effy and holding her hand in his lap.  
Evie smiled at Jacob’s sign of affection, she was happy her brother found somebody to care for and look after. “It’s best if we get going now, shall we?” Evie said as she and Henry stood up. “See you two later.”  
“Tell the Rooks I’m busy at the Fight Club and I’ll be there when I’m done!” Jacob called as he heard the front door close.  
“Fight Club? Do enlighten me, Jacob.” Effy said as she picked up a piece of toast from the plate in the center of the table, nibbling down on the bronze crust.  
“It is what it sounds like, a club that you fight in. I’m pretty damn good at it, champion and record holder in London, Westminster and Lambeth.” Jacob said, watching her eat.  
“Sounds exciting, I’d like to watch you break new records and become champion.” Effy said with a smile.  
“Well I’ll just have to bring you one day, won’t I?” Jacob said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
Jacob stood up and put his hat on. “We should probably go for a quick trip into town, get you some real clothes.”  
“You don’t like seeing me like this?” Effy teased, stretching her arms out to reveal her chest.  
Jacob chuckled. “Oh I sure as bloody hell do, but, you may just catch a cold wearing such little fabric and we wouldn’t want that, would we?” He whispered in a low voice, wrapping his arms around her body from behind her.  
Effy smiled and looked up at Jacob who was looking over her body, but met her eyes. “You’re so handsome, Jacob.”  
Jacob smiled back and ran his fingers through her hair. “Thank you, love.” He said before leaning down and kissing her lips softly.  
Effy kissed him back, holding his head in place for her with her hands. Jacob pulled away slightly and pulled Effy’s chair out, helping her stand up before pulling her body into his. Their arms wrapped around one another and held each other close. Jacob had a firm grip on her waist and back as Effy had her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Their kiss deepened and Jacob spun them around, baring Effy against the wall and under his body. Effy began kissing Jacob’s neck, placing a hand on his muscular chest.  
“Effy…” Jacob sighed, taking her hand in his. “Effy, stop.”  
She listened, but felt surprised, and looked up at Jacob who had his eyes closed peacefully. “What is it?”  
“Save it for tonight, I want us to find a more… secluded area. Somewhere we can do whatever the hell we want.” Jacob said with a smirk. “Somewhere we can be as loud as we want.” He winked.  
“Sounds fun.” Effy said with a smile, tracing the muscles on his neck with her index finger. “Believe it or not, but I have a place we can go. It’s in The Strand.”  
“The Strand? We could go to the Fight Club. And since when do you own a place here?” Jacob asked, taking Effy’s hand and walking with her.  
“It’s a cabin, my dad lived here for a few years before coming back to Canada, and it’s mine now.” She explained as they walked outside.  
“Tell me about your parents, what are they like, what are their names?” Jacob insisted.  
“Alright, well, both were born and raised in Rupert’s Land, like me. My mother was an opera singer, she was gorgeous and pure, and her name was Alice. The opera house she performed in was burnt down one night, people were still inside, and she died in the fire when I was fourteen. My father built houses and designed them; he was extremely good at it. About two years ago, he forgot who I was… He doesn’t remember me anymore, but he remembers my mother and his family… his name is Alexander. He lives in a special hospital and refuses to have visitors.” Effy explained, Jacob felt saddened. “Sorry for the sad story.”  
“No, don’t be sorry. My mother was Cecily, I never really knew her. She passed away after Evie and I were born. My father, we didn’t get along much, his name was Ethan, an assassin. He went to India after my mother passed away, leaving Evie and I to be raised by our grandmother until we aged six. Once he finally returned to us, he trained us to be assassins, teaching us, Evie was the better student, better listener. He died of Pleurisy just before Evie and I came to London and saved it from Starrick.” Jacob said, the couple walked down the street, towards where the train was being fixed. “Luckily, we met Anges right away and she told us the train was our new home. Anyways, who did you live with after your father left?”  
“Myself, occasionally my friends would stay over for weeks. But their parents didn’t like that very much. We always had fun in my house… I miss them.” Effy said as she leaned her head on Jacob’s shoulder.  
“I remember you telling me why you left, falling outs with your gang and all.” He said, wrapping his arm around her waist. “You were stressed.”  
“I was, but I’m better now that I have you.” She said with a smile, earning a kiss on the cheek from Jacob.  
They made it to the train and saw it was nearly finished. The first half looked brand new, and bigger than before. Jacob walked Effy to the front and they saw Evie, Henry and Agnes all talking together.  
“Is it just me or does the train look better than before? Maybe a little fancier.” Jacob said as they approached them.  
“The Queen heard about the attack on the train. She funded us brand new carts.” Evie said with a smile. “I only just found out as well.”  
“She swung by while you all were searching for Effy, after seeing the damage she practically breathed out the money.” Agnes said.  
“That’s fantastic, it looks great!” Jacob said with a smile as he looked over the shiny new carts.  
“We’ll be adding two more carts and then it’ll be as good as new. You all should be back on it by tomorrow night.” Agnes said before going on the train.  
“Henry and I are going to thank the Queen now; we’ll see you two later?” Evie asked.  
“Possibly, we are staying in The Strands tonight, alone, so don’t show up.” Jacob teased, Evie rolled her eyes.  
“Well, have a nice time and Effy, there are a few good pubs in The Strands, make sure Jacob doesn’t get too drunk.” Evie warned with a smile before her and Henry left the couple.  
“Ok, look, I can control my drinking.” Jacob said, turning to Effy.  
She giggled and shook her head. “Sure you can. Let’s go see the train.” She said as she took his arm and walked to the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a long wait! I've been busy and I had writers block for a while. I go back to school soon so I'm apologizing now if chapters are delayed. Thank you for reading and I promise the story will pick up soon. (Expect a time jump)


	8. The Cabin

The night was young in The Strands; people were in their homes, preparing for bed. After they’d blow out the candle and snuggle into their warm, cozy bed, they would hear the rowdy roars from the audience at the local pub, which happened to be also a secret fight club. Inside the pub/club was filled with bodies, both intoxicated and sober, and in the center of the ring was none other than Jacob Frye.  
A loud crack echoed over the crowd’s rough voices as Jacob snapped back the arm of his opponent. Jacob tossed the limp man aside and rose up his arms in victory for the eighth time tonight. The crowd applauded their newest champion and record holder. There wasn’t one person in the room who hadn’t heard of Jacob Frye’s impressive fighting skills, they all were excited to watch him win. Jacob grinned at the sound of praise before glancing towards the bar.  
Sitting at the bar was a woman with a cheeky, red lipped smirk. It was his beloved girlfriend, Effy Slater, watching him as she sipped on her nearly done pint. She wore a black corset with slimming dark green trousers. After she finished her pint, the bar tender took the mug away and began to clean it out. Effy and Jacob kept their eyes locked on one another, in both lust and attraction.  
Suddenly, Robert Topping entered the ring and took Jacob’s wrist, holding his arm up high. “Once again, our newest Fight Club champion!” He called to the excited crowd, before letting Jacob go.  
Jacob leaned to Robert’s ear. “I think I’m gonna call it a night, thanks for having me.” He said before patting Robert on the shoulder and exiting the ring.  
Jacob walked straight to his girlfriend as she slid off her chair. Once he got in arms reach of her, he pulled her in by the waist and pressed his damp in sweat lips against hers. She kissed back, despite the salty taste of him, and smiled at his eagerness.  
“Well, Eff, what’d ya think?” Jacob panted as he slicked his hair away from his face.  
Effy chuckled at his messy state. “It was definitely interesting to watch.” She said with a smile. “You did great. Now come on, you need to get cleaned up.”  
Effy took Jacobs hand after he picked up his shirt and jacket he had worn earlier but had taken off for the fights. “Funny, I was saying that to you just a couple of days ago.” Jacob said as she led him outside.  
The couple walked with their hands locked together in the direction to where Effy’s cottage was. Jacob’s steps were heavy and careful, most likely since he would down a pint whenever he would beat his own record. Effy managed to keep him stable as she cut through the forest, making their walk shorter and quicker. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her thin waist, thanks to the corset, pulling her hips to his. Effy chuckled under her breath as she felt their bodied touch.  
“Oh my lovely, beautiful, smart, sexy, amazing girlfriend, Effy… c’mere.” Jacob murmured before using his free hand to turn her head to his and kiss her lips.  
“Jacob, I almost just got drunk off of your breath.” She said, cuddling her head against his neck. “You’re cute.”  
“’Cute’? I’m just ‘cute’?” Jacob questioned. “I just called you five things and I’m just ‘cute’?”  
“Oh shut up, love.” Effy said, rolling her eyes. “Look, here we are.”  
Effy walked him to the small cabin, bringing him onto the deck and opening the door. Jacob walked inside, keeping a hand on the wall as he looked around the place. It was very simple, there looked to be just three rooms. There was a bedroom, living room which also had a kitchen and dining area combined in it, as well as a bathroom. Effy shut the door and locked it, turning herself around and watching Jacob take in the new, calming atmosphere of the cabin.  
“Better than a train cart, right?” Effy asked as she walked to Jacob and slowly removed his unbuttoned shirt he had put on.  
Jacob smiled and loosened his shoulders, letting the fabric slid off of him. “It’ll be much quieter.”  
“And no people around, meaning no interruptions at all.” She said as she touched his back with her cool hands.  
Jacob let out a sigh as he felt chills on his spine. He turned around and took Effy’s wrists, holding them a he looked at her eyes that wandered over him. Her chocolaty eyes went from his chest to his abs; she felt her attraction grow stronger with every blink. Jacob put her wrists to hang by her sides before cupping her face with his hands and bringing her up to look at him.  
“You have some blood on you from fighting, I’m not sure if it’s yours though.” Effy said as she looked up at him, making Jacob chuckle.  
“I don’t think any of it is mine, love.” He said as he rubbed her cheek bones with his thumbs.  
“Well, it’s my turn to run you a bath.” She said with a smile before leaning up and giving him a peck on the lips.  
Jacob let her go as she walked to a small bathroom and drew him a bath. He then got himself a glass of water to try and sober up, sitting on the old living room couch in patience. He listened to Effy prepare the tub and reached down to his belt, unbuckling it slowly. She walked back out from the bathroom and smiled as she looked to Jacob’s comfortable positioning. He was slouched on the couch with his legs wide open, pants unbuckled and shirt gone. Effy leaned against the bathroom doorway and gestured Jacob over with her index finger. Jacob happily stood up and walked calmly to Effy and once beside her, snaked his arm around her waist again. Jacob kept his hand lower than before though, more towards her rear was where his hand sat.  
“Did you enjoy tonight?” Jacob whispered in her ear as their bodies pressed against one another.  
“I did, but it’s not over yet, Mr. Frye.” Effy grinned as she lowered his pants down. She felt butterflies fly around her stomach as she eagerly touched his abs. She wasn’t nervous, she just felt skittish and excited whenever she was this close to Jacob.  
He smiled as he watched her explore the lower half of his body. “You don’t get all the fun.” He said in a low voice. Jacob turned Effy’s body around and started fiddling with the strings on her corset.  
Effy laughed. “Damn it Jacob, you’re too intoxicated to figure out how to get it off properly. Just get a knife and cut it.”  
Jacob listened, went to his coat and pulled out his hidden blades that he had taken off. He quickly went back to Effy and sliced the strings apart, making the corset practically fall off. She held onto the front part of the corset and looked back to Jacob who was tossing his blade back to his jacket. He put his hands on her bare hips but stopped when he saw her cut. It looked like it was healing nicely, but there was no doubt it was going to scar. He knew it was good for him to check on it for her, he just hating being reminded of how she got it.  
“How is it?” Effy asked, looking to Jacob who examined the cut.  
“Better. It looks a lot better.” Jacob said, no feeling in his voice.  
Effy turned around and cupped Jacob’s face, making her corset slide off of her and reveal her front. “Y’know when you stare at it, that doesn’t make me feel any better at all.” She said as she looked at him.  
“I know, I know… I just…-” Jacob started.  
“Hate it? Well so do I.” She said as she let go of his face and rested her hands on his neck. “But it’s not going anywhere and I’m trying to forget about it. Your staring isn’t helping me much, Jacob.”  
Jacob sighed and looked away. “I’m sorry.” He said with a frown.  
Effy felt bad and pulled him closer, giving him a tight hug. “I know, just maybe try not to stare next time?”  
“I’ll try my best, love, I’ll try my best.” Jacob said before kissing the crook of her neck, then behind her ear.  
Effy giggled as his kissed were in sensitive areas for her. She slowly began walking them to the bathtub and worked on removing his pants. Jacob unbuttoned her pants as well but felt her hands grab his, making him end his teasing kisses.  
“In the tub.” She commanded him as she pointed to the warm water.  
Jacob smiled as he finished taking the rest of his clothes off and got in the water. He couldn’t help but sigh from the warmth, it made his skin feel great and his body light. Effy undressed herself next and Jacob watched her with his smile not leaving his face. She picked up some soap and climbed into the tub with Jacob. She got on her knees and rubbed the soap under the water, but Jacob leaned forwards and began kissing her. He licked her lower lip but found himself unable to enter her mouth as she kept it shut.  
Effy pulled away. “I wasn’t joking about you needing a bath.” She said with a smirk as Jacob’s smile went to a frown. “Save it for when you’re clean.”  
Jacob laid his head back to the edge of the tub, it was hard to look and not be able to touch. Effy lathered up Jacob’s body with the soap and then did hers. Jacob closed his eyes as he felt her run her hands over his body, cleaning it with water. She finished rinsing them both off and they were completely clean and smelled like some pretty flower. Effy looked at Jacob and he was still relaxing with his eyes closed. She too advantage of his peaceful state and ran her tongue over his nipples and chest. Jacob felt goosebumps appear all over his body.  
“Effy..” He whispered her name in pleasure as she kept kissing and licking his body.  
Effy shushed him and climbed on him, straddling his hips. She dragged her thumb over his lower lip as he let him do whatever she pleased. Her hands glided down his neck, down his chest and to his hips. She slowly reached under the warm water and took his penis in her hand, stroking it as his body shifted.  
“Y’know…” She began as she stroked his member and watched his lewd expressions. “…I thought you were so sexy when I met you… So sly and devilish.”  
“Effy, darling… do me a favor and stop teasing my body?” Jacob moaned as he held onto the porcelain bathtub.  
Effy chuckled under her breath and kissed his jaw. “You’re so dominant all the time, I wanna play with you. If I could, baby, I’d tie you up.” She whispered against his ear, Jacob shivered.  
“And why can’t you?” Jacob questioned, lazily opening his eyes. “My beautiful brunette, you can do whatever you please to me tonight.” He stared into Effy’s interested eyes.  
“Really?” Effy asked as she sat up and looked at him.  
Jacob caressed her pink cheek with the back of his hand. “Only if I can do the same.” He winked with a smirk.  
Effy grinned and took his hand, she stood up from the bathtub and Jacob followed. She grabbed a towel and brought Jacob into the bedroom, quickly drying off her body then his. She quickly lit a few candles for some light in the room, making it easier to see.  
“Lay down on the bed, middle of it.” She said as she pulled her hair out of her face.  
“Yes, mam.” Jacob said as he listened to her and lay down.  
Effy pulled out some rope from the closet in the room; she walked to Jacob, climbed onto the bed and began tying his wrists to the metal bars on the bed frame. Jacob watched her knot the rope and felt a rush of heat and excitement run through his veins. Effy was right, Jacob was usually the dominant one but not with just her, with every woman he had ever been with, with every man he had ever been with. Jacob liked control, he liked being the top dog, but he wanted to be open with Effy and knew he could trust her with anything in the world.  
“If you want me to stop, just tell me and I promise I will.” She said as she straddled his left leg.  
Jacob nodded and moved his leg up, rubbing her clit. Effy smiled and grinded against him, running her hands around his penis. Jacob watched her hands massage him before she resumed lightly stroking his penis. She kept her hips moving in a thrusting motion while playing with his cock. He became hard in a matter of a few minutes and he could feel how wet Effy was with his leg.  
Effy took one hand back from touching Jacob, and she started touching herself. Jacob watched her closely, focused on how she pleasured herself. She sighed as she sensational feeling she was giving herself, but stopped. Her fingers dripped with her own liquids on them as she used it to lather up his penis. Jacob bit his lower lip as he watched her do so, and then crawl up closer to him. Her eyes met his as she moved close to his face, her lips just barely touching his. Jacob tried moving forwards so their lips could meet, but Effy saw it coming and pulled back, teasing Jacob.  
“Don’t be so sour, kiss me.” Jacob said as he tried his best to move his head closer to hers.  
“You said I can do whatever I want, save the kissing.” She said back, she knew Jacob had a thing for kisses. In fact he loved kisses, and so did Effy, but she was having fun toying with him; it was her own form of entertainment, helpless Jacob Frye.  
Jacob sighed in frustration, dropping his head back to the pillow beneath him. His heart started to pound as he suddenly felt Effy’s womanhood touch his hard member. She slid herself on and let his cock enter her warm insides; she could hear Jacob breathe heavily as she did so. She took in his feeling for a few seconds, and then started to move her hips forwards and backwards repeatedly. Jacob was feeling vocal on this night, maybe from all the alcohol, he let out a deep moan as he moved in her tight slit.  
Effy went quicker as she could see Jacob’s hands struggling in the rope. Jacob liked to be hands on, so this scenario was making him go mad. She started to massage the upper half of his body, from his sides to his arms, her fingers touched all. Effy laid her head down on Jacobs’s chest, slowing down her thrusting completely. Jacob’s forehead filled with sweat as he knew he was getting close. Effy kept moving, she was very slow about it, but she went very deep. Effy suddenly felt Jacob’s cock pulse inside of her and she quickly hopped of, denying his orgasm from happening.  
“Ah, what the fuck, Effy?” Jacob said before continuing to curse under his breath.  
Effy grinned and laid herself down beside him, her head on one of his arms. “Did I stop you from cuming, baby?”  
“Oh you fucking know exactly what you bloody did.” Jacob said as he looked down at his evilly smiling girlfriend.  
Effy giggled as she moved to her side and brought her leg onto Jacob. She rubbed his still hard cock with her leg and she watched herself do so. Jacob shifted around but couldn’t really move his body thanks to the rope.  
“Oh come on… I wouldn’t do this to you.” Jacob whined as he watched her toy with him.  
Effy stopped and looked to Jacob. ”You’re right…” Effy said as she got on all fours and crawled up to his head, putting her legs on both sides of his head. “You wouldn’t.”  
Jacob felt extreme sexual frustration at this point. Effy wanted to orgasm first after stopping Jacob from doing just that, the last thing he wanted to do was allow her to go first. He knew he was thinking selfishly, but he still wanted to explore new things, so he went with the flow and began to eat Effy out. Effy moaned and couldn’t help but move her body as Jacob’s tough flicked her clit and entered her multiple times. Her body was burning up when Jacob sucked on her womanhood. She brought one of her hands down to Jacob and grabbed a handful of his dark hair, encouraging him to go harder at her. He knew what she wanted just by hearing her voice echo through the empty cabin. As Jacob did as she pleased, he heard her gasp and whimper as she started to cum. Jacob played with her clit with his tongue, trying to get Effy to set him free, but he felt Effy lean down and start to perform oral sex on him.  
“Oh bloody hell, Eff.” Jacob moaned as she didn’t waste any time.  
Jacob used his lower body freedom as much as he could, thrusting into her tiny mouth. He pulled at the ropes and felt them become loose just seconds before he finally orgasmed. His cum shot out of his cock and fell down to his lower stomach. Effy, who was breathing rather heavily, got off of Jacob and turned herself around to face him. She pulled the ropes completely off and tossed them to the floor, her body glistened in the candle light.  
“Looks like somebody might need another bath.” Jacob teased with a grin.  
Effy rolled her eyes and collapsed beside her lover, both trying to calm their breathing patterns. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, Eff.” Jacob said with a smile, wiping his mess up with a spare towel. “Remember when I said ‘only if I can do the same to you’?”  
Effy looked to Jacob with her eyes wide. “I do.”  
“Yeah, well… Maybe another night?”  
Effy laughed and nodded. “Thank god. Yes, Jacob, another night would be better.”  
He smiled as she laughed and turned to her. “I don’t do stuff like this.” He said, catching her attention. “But it wasn’t that bad.”  
“It’s because you have such a good girlfriend, and I have such a good boyfriend for putting up with my shit.” She said with a smile.  
Jacob chuckled. “Yes, I’m an ideal boyfriend for putting up with your shit.” He said before kissing her forehead. “Get some rest; you’ll need it for tomorrow night.”  
Effy cuddled into Jacob with a smile and Jacob held her close. They did what they usually do and fell asleep locked together in peace.


	9. Our End

He heard the birds chirp outside the windows in the trees. The sun bounces off of the walls and illuminated the room beautifully. Jacob laid awake, taking in the warm aura of the cabin bedroom. His eyes wandered the wooden walls that held gorgeous paintings of the forest. Sheer, cream coloured curtains covered the windows, making the room look even brighter than it already was. He was used to a dark, candle lit train cart; it was what he knew and loved. But he couldn’t not love the beauty of a peacefully, bright, quiet cabin.  
While Jacob lay quietly, examining the room, he felt the warm body he shared the bed with move. Jacob looked beside himself and smiled, Effy had turned her body in her sleep to face him. He pushed his body downwards, moving his head around his pillow so he could be across from hers. He didn’t want to be creepy, but seeing Effy so adorably quiet made him blush. He chuckled softly as he saw a tiny bit of drool drip out of Effy’s barely open mouth. Jacob wiped the saliva away with his thumb and tried to gently push her lips together to prevent any more drooling.  
“You’re so adorable.” He said in a quiet voice.  
Jacob pulled the blanket up further and covered Effy’s shoulders before he carefully slid out of the bed. He picked up his pants and put them on as he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him to give Effy a more quiet room. He walked to the small kitchen and looked through the cupboards. There wasn’t much food, but the food that was there looked freshly bought. Effy actually had gone out prior to going to the Fight Club and quickly prepared the cabin.  
He pulled out a loaf of bread and managed to find a clean knife to cut with. He cut out four slices of bread and then took out a jar of raspberry jam. He looked in a few drawers for a plate but suddenly heard the bedroom door open. He looked to the door and saw Effy poking her head out of it.  
He smiled as he saw her pretty face. “Good morning, love.”  
“Morning.” She said as she walked out of the bedroom, she wore a black robe that made her skin glow as well as her light hair. “How did you sleep?”  
“Like a baby, and you?”  
“I had a good sleep, I’ve become so used to hearing the train as I fall asleep it was almost difficult to hear nothing but silence.”  
“Yeah, I found myself like that occasionally.” Jacob said as he closed the drawer he had been looking in.  
Effy walked to the kitchen and turned on the stove. “I prefer my bread toasted.” She said as it heated up.  
“I do as well, but I just have no idea what I’m doing when it comes to cooking and such.” Jacob said, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched Effy start to toast her bread.  
“Then go take a seat, I’ll make us breakfast.” Effy instructed, Jacob listened and sat at the small four seater dining table.  
While Effy worked on their food, Jacob took that time to see what was in the room. On one half was the small kitchen and dining area, small but cozy like the rest of the cabin. Across from where Jacob sat was a living area which consisted of a bookcase, a couch, a love-seat, a small table with candles on it and two paintings on the walls of a winter scene. Jacob looked harder at the paintings and saw there was no signature on it, there wasn’t on the ones in the bedroom either.  
“Here.” Effy said as she put Jacob’s plate down in front of him before sitting down herself.  
“Thanks, love.” Jacob said before taking a bite of his jam covered toast that tasted so sweet and delicious. “I noticed that none of the paintings are signed, why’s that? Who are they by?”  
“My mom, as you know, was an opera singer, but she was an artist in her spare time. After my father built the cabin my mother decided to make them; she couldn’t stand a house with no artwork and now neither can I.” Effy explained, and then bit into a slice of bread. “She never signed them because she always said ‘Once it’s signed, it’s done and over with, but if you don’t sign it, you can keep going’.”  
“She sounded wise.” Jacob said with a smile.  
“She was extremely wise. My father not so much, he just did whatever he felt like doing.” She replied with a chuckle as she remembered her father.  
“I bet I would’ve liked them.” Jacob said as he took one of Effy’s hands and held it in his.  
Effy smiled at Jacob. “I know they would’ve liked you, you treat me good and make me happy, that’s all they wanted for me.”  
Effy and Jacob finished their breakfast and chatted for the rest of the hour before she decided to clean up their dishes. Jacob didn’t have much memory from last night of where they were and what it looked like outside. So he went to the front porch of the cabin and sat down on the bench that hung from the roof, looking at the large lake that was in front of him. Effy came outside eventually and brought out a cup of tea for her and Jacob.  
Effy sat right beside her boyfriend and he wrapped an arm around her. “It’s like we’re a married couple or something.” Effy joked.  
Jacob chuckled after taking a sip of the tea. “It feels so different being able to just sit, you know? Not having to be somewhere, do a job for someone, and not have plans at all. Just sit and enjoy the peacefulness.” Jacob said as he glanced to Effy who was drinking from her tea cup. “Evie would never be able to do this.” He said with a laugh.  
“You two are both so different, yet so alike at the same time. It’s hilarious.” She said as she leaned her head on Jacob’s shoulder.  
“I guess that’s true, even though we usually don’t agree on anything, we do occasionally.” Jacob said before drinking more of his tea.  
“So you like it out here?” Effy asked, putting her tea cup down on the small table beside the bench.  
“I do, and you were right about us being like a married couple. This is like our house.” Jacob said before finishing his tea. “What do you think of marriage, Eff?”  
“It’s marriage, I don’t think it’s necessary, but people can do whatever they want.”  
Jacob cleared his throat. “I guess I wasn’t clear enough… What do you think of us getting married?”  
Effy felt a wave of heat hit her body as her cheeks turned a shade of red. “Jacob I swear you’d better not take out a ring.”  
“Well why not?” Jacob began as Effy sat up straight and looked at him with a serious face. “We’re in love aren’t we? Look I don’t have a ring on me or anything but why shouldn’t we just get married now?”  
“We shouldn’t because we’ve known each other for maybe a month and a half and have been dating for like three days.” Effy said to Jacob.  
“Yes, and?”  
“You’d marry a girl you’ve only been with for three days?” Effy questioned, Jacob looked away. “Jacob, answer me.”  
“If I know she’s the one, then yes, hell yes I would.”  
“Ok, well I just don’t know-“  
“You don’t know if I’m the one.”  
The couple became silent. What Jacob said was right, but Effy felt bad saying it was. She didn’t intend to hurt him in any way at all, but she knew she had already done it.  
“Jacob..”  
“No, I get it Effy. You don’t have to say anything else.” Jacob said before getting up and walking off of the porch.  
“Jacob!” Effy called after him.  
“I need to go check on the train, make sure everything is alright.” He said as he walked towards the town. “And yes, I am aware that I am shirtless.”  
Effy sighed and watched him go; she shook her head, and then went back into the cabin. Her eyes warmed with tears, but she couldn’t tell if they were anger tears or sad tears. She walked into the bedroom and stopped when she saw their clothes lying on the floor. She crossed her arms and proceeded to sit on the bed, looking at the clothes as if she was scolding them.  
Effy knew that she had fallen in love with Jacob, but what scared her was how quickly she had fallen in love with him. Effy needed to know that she felt real feelings with Jacob, not just feelings she had made up. Over the first few days she was with Jacob, she couldn’t find herself able to not think about him which was definitely a sign that stuck out to her. And the night he saved her was the night she really felt something, or at least she thought she felt something.  
She picked up Jacob’s dirty clothes and decided to give herself something to do, so she washed them for him. Her clothes were still clean, but she had extra clothes in the cabin anyways. Effy spend the entire day cleaning up the cabin and hoping Jacob would eventually come back to her. But she really didn’t know if he would after their small fight.  
Effy put on a pair of pants, a shirt, jacket and shoes and left the cabin. She walked into town and to the market area, looking for something to make for dinner. She searched around the shops that covered the area, most were selling fruits or live animals. She was mainly hoping to find steak to cook with once she remembered that steak was the food they bonded over once. Effy eventually found what she was looking for and picked up a few vegetables for the side. She turned around to get back to the cabin and start dinner, but was bumped into by a man.  
“Oh, sorry.” Effy said quickly, protecting her purchases. Effy looked up at the man who looked to be just taller than Jacob and became captivated by him.  
He had blue eyes, but they weren’t ordinary blue eyes, they were like looking into the ocean or the sky; they were beautiful. His hair was short, but had a certain edge to it, it was dark brown as was his stubble-like beard; which was fuller than Jacob’s could ever get. He had such a unique face; Effy had never seen someone so different and handsome. He looked like such a friendly man, but he also looked like he had his dark side.  
“No, no, it was my fault. I should be more careful in such a busy place.” The man said with a small chuckle, he was Irish. “Actually, maybe you could help me?”  
Effy snapped herself out of her stare. “Oh, um, sure… actually it depends on what you need help with.” Effy said with an awkward smile, her cheeks were pink.  
He smiled as he noticed her cheeks. “I, uh, I was just wondering if you could direct me to the train station?” He asked politely.  
“Yeah, of course, it’s straight that way.” Effy said as she pointed to a street. “You’ll know it when you see it.”  
“Thank you so much.” He said as he held out his hand.  
Effy smiled and took his hand, shaking it. “You’re welcome.”  
“I’m Fergal Brady.” He introduced himself with a friendly smile.  
“That's a unique name. I’m Elizabeth Slater, but you can call me Effy.” She said, smiling back but trying to avoid his blue eyes.  
“Pleasure’s mine, Effy.” Fergal said. “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but where are you from?”  
“Canada and you’re from Ireland I assume?”  
“That I am. What brings you to England?”  
“Oh, just, traveling really. Seeing the world a bit.”  
“Right, sorry for being so nosy, I don’t mean to.”  
Effy smiled. “Not nosy, curiosity, that’s something I understand.”  
Fergal smiled and looked away, Effy could see a bit of blush on his cheeks and that made her do the same.  
“Well, it was nice meeting you Effy, but I’d better get going. I hope to see you again one day.” Fergal said before looking back at her.  
“And me you, goodbye Fergal.” Effy said.  
“Goodbye Effy.” Fergal said with a smile before walking towards the train station.  
Effy began to walk away but caught him looking back at her. She blushed and kept her head forwards, going back to the cabin. The sun was starting to set just as she began to cook. She kept the windows open so the smoke could instantly go out, but she felt a nice breeze and fresh air fill the room. An hour passed and Effy made her plate of delicious meat with colourful veggies surrounding and put it on the dinner table. Just as she turned around to pick up her glass of water, she heard a knock at the door. She walked to the door and saw Jacob standing on the other side through the window, he had changed clothes.  
Effy opened up the door. “You don’t have to knock you know.” She said as she moved to the side, letting him in.  
Jacob walked inside and smelt the fresh food. “You’ve been busy it seems.”  
“I have, and patient.” She said as she walked to the table and sat in her spot.  
“May I?” Jacob asked, pointing to the extra food.  
“Of course, I made this all for us, no one else.” She said as she cut up her steak into pieces.  
Jacob walked to the food and gathered what he wanted onto a plate. He got himself a glass of water as well and then sat across from Effy, not beside her. He dug into his food as she did with hers; he kept on looking at her, waiting for something. Effy didn’t notice, she was too busy eating and avoiding Jacob’s eyes.  
“Have a nice day?” Jacob spoke up; his tone was rough and careless.  
“I did.” She gave him a short answer, Jacob only felt irritated at her behavior.  
Jacob nodded at her answer. “Ah, well I was fixing the train all day and what do ya know, it’s finished now.”  
“Good.”  
“Oh it’s amazing.”  
The room was quiet as they ate their food.  
“So, haven’t forgiven me yet?” Effy asked, finally looking him in the eyes.  
“I don’t recall ever getting an apology, love.” Jacob said before taking down a gulp of water.  
Effy sighed and looked directly at Jacob. “Dearest Jacob, I am so sorry for sharing my honest and true feelings with you, it won’t happen again.” She said before getting up and taking her empty plate and glass to the sink.  
“Your ‘honest and true feelings’?” Jacob said before eating his last piece of steak. “Y’know, if you aren’t in love with me why would you date me?”  
“Jacob let me ask you this. I know, for a fact, that you have been with other women, why? If they weren’t the love or your life, why date them?” Effy said, turning around and crossing her arms.  
“That’s different.” He mumbled as he stood up and looked away.  
“Different? How the hell is that different?” She said, raising her voice. “You kissed me, just like you did with them, you slept with me, just like you did with them, and you probably told them you loved them too!”  
“You bet I did!” Jacob yelled, silencing Effy. “And-And you wanna know why I did and still do? It’s an easier way of getting their pants off, right? If you tell them what they wanna hear, you get what you came for.” Jacob spat out.  
He stood glued in place, looking to Effy who was glued to hers as well, but in a different way. Jacob stood in anger and revenge, but Effy stood in anger and pain. She felt her heart pump hard in her chest and her blood run through her veins. She could almost feel her legs shake as she was so angry, but also so hurt.  
Tears came into her eyes. “Get out.” She pushed out of her mouth, her throat felt heavy.  
Jacob saw a tear leave her eye and suddenly felt regret as he stayed in place. He wanted to speak but couldn’t.  
“Get the fuck out!” She yelled, grabbing a glass and wiping it towards Jacob who luckily dodged it in shock.  
Jacob heard the glass shatter as it hit the wall, then the floor. He turned around and quickly left the Cabin, closing the door behind him. He began to walk away from the cabin but once away from the windows, he climbed up a tree and looked back into the house with his eagle vision.  
“Fuck…” Effy whispered to herself as she rubbed her tears away, though she desperately wanted to just cry as hard as she could.  
She walked where the cup was thrown and picked up the shattered glass with her hands carefully. Once the ground was clear and safe, she threw the glass into a trash can under the sink. Effy walked to the dinner table and cleaned it all up; she didn’t know what else to do to distract herself. Once everything was cleaned, she stood in silence, looking around.  
The moon was in the sky as Jacob watched Effy from afar. She walked into the bedroom and dressed into just her panties and a loose fitting top. She crawled into the bed and couldn’t help but sob. Her body shook from her trying to not cry and keep her cool, but she just couldn’t hide it. She cried into her pillow and covered her body with her blanket. Jacob felt bad for what he had said, but he also felt the need to be alone. He jumped from tree to tree and back to the train, where he slept alone that night.  
Though it hadn’t been officially said, their short relationship had come to an unexpected end.


	10. Moving On

3 Months Later  
Three months had passed since Effy and Jacob had separated, though they hadn’t gone very far from each other. Effy was still in the Rooks, mainly thanks to Evie not letting Jacob kick her out. Jacob had taken over all gang strongholds, the Rooks were everywhere and anywhere. Evie and Henry had begun to focus more on their wedding; things had slowed down quite a bit over the past three months so they definitely had more time on their hands. The assassin’s had claimed that they had found Tom and were holding him until a decision was made on what to do with him. Today was the day some assassins were going to visit Jacob and Evie to see how they have improved.  
“Effy, could you grab me my gun, I left it in my quarters.” Evie asked as she put on a beautiful white jacket with lavender threading.  
“Sure, I won’t be long.” Effy said with a smile before leaving the room.  
Effy and Evie had become rather close recently; Evie had taken Effy under her wing and taught her about the assassins. Evie had told the assassins that Effy was her right hand woman, almost like a sidekick, but she only did so that Effy could learn more and get a close look at the brotherhood.  
“We should get going soon, any sign of Jacob?” Henry said as the train came to a stop.  
“God knows where my brother is. I haven’t even spoken to him in days nor have I seen him. He knows we have plans today, and if he doesn’t show up he’ll regret it dearly.” Evie said with a sigh.  
Jacob was rarely seen by Evie, Henry, or Effy. He spent his time either with the Rooks, causing havoc and mischief, or doing his own business. Whenever he was around, he would be in the Rooks cart, and if Effy went in the Rooks cart, he would leave. Effy had tried her best to block out what happened with them, including the relationship, but Jacob had those memories scarred into his brain. All he ever did was ignore Effy or leave the room if she came in it.  
Effy re-entered the room and handed Evie her gun. “Here.”  
“Thank you. We should all be ready to go now. The carriage should be outside the station.” Evie said as she led them out of the train.  
They got into their green carriage and were taken to the meeting place for the assassins. They stopped in front of a beautiful mansion and walked inside. The room was filled with assassins from everywhere, young and old. Evie was in shock, she was told it was just a checkup and her and Jacob, but this looked more like a party of a sort.  
“Ms. Frye! Mr. Greene, so glad you both could make it.” Said an older looking man as he approached the couple. “Congratulations on the engagement.”  
“Thank you so much, we’re glad we could be here.” Evie said.   
“This must be the girl I’ve been hearing so much about.” He said as he looked to a shy Effy and held his hand out. “I’m Philip McMahon, head of the English brotherhood of assassins.”  
“I’m Effy Slater.” She said, shaking his hand.   
“Oh I know, I’ve heard lots about you.” He said with a friendly smile. “Henry, Evie, would you please come with me to a more private area?”  
“Of course, Effy, you’re safe here. We’ll find you when we’re done.” Evie said before Philip escorted Evie and Henry away.  
Effy looked around the crowded room, it was her enemy. One thing that definitely did not change over the last three months was her hate of crowds and her bad social anxiety. She looked around for an open space and saw the back door was open. She managed to squeeze herself through the crowd of mingling assassins and got outside safely. There were still a few people around, but it was better than a full room. Effy walked down the steps and looked around, a gorgeous and colourful garden surrounded her. Red roses poked out of green bushes, and yellow lilies stood tall, but as Effy looked at the types of flowers, she found her favourite; Baby’s Breath. There weren’t many of them at all, they weren’t a popular flower, but she didn’t care, she still went to look at them.  
“Remember me?” Said a voice from beside Effy.  
She quickly turned around and her eyes widened, it was Fergal, the man she had met three months ago at the market. “Fergal, what-what are you doing here?”  
“Could ask you the same thing.” He said with a smile. “I’m an assassin.”  
“I’m friends with assassins, so that’s how I got in here.” She said as she smiled back, she felt happy seeing him.  
“So how are you?” He asked, making small talk.   
“I’m good, a little nervous being around so many people I don’t know, but I should be fine.” She said, she couldn’t look away from him.  
“You will, I promise.” He said as he looked away, he was shy just like her. “I didn’t think you were here anymore, I thought you went back to Canada. I sort of hung around the market place we met at for a little while; I hoped to see you again. Sorry, it’s a little creepy.”   
“No, no, it’s sweet.” She said, touching his arm slightly before pulling her hand back and blushing. “I didn’t think you’d still be here either.”  
“Well I actually have lived here the past few months, assassin business.” He said with a small wink.  
“Right, secrets and such.”   
“Exactly.” He chuckled. “Effy, I was wondering if maybe you’d like-“  
“Effy! Up to no good again?” Said Jacob as he walked down the steps towards them. “Speaking with strangers, we’ll have to save you again if you keep this up.”  
Effy felt enraged and embarrassed. She stood silently and refused to make a sound or look at Jacob.  
“I’m Jacob Frye.” Jacob said proudly as he held his hand out to Fergal.  
Fergal, being the gentleman he was, shook Jacob’s hand though he could tell Effy was embarrassed by him. “Fergal Brady.”  
“Fergal, sorry for the interruption, Effy was kidnapped a few months ago from this behavior of talking to people she doesn’t know. Just being protective.” Jacob said, his gaze drilling into Effy’s back as she didn’t look at him.  
Effy’s eyes teared up slightly and she bit her lower lip, but thankfully Evie had come just in the nick of time.  
“Jacob. You’re late, brother, and missing out on important discussions. I suggest you come with me and leave Effy.” Evie said in a straight up, serious tone.  
Jacob rolled his eyes and spun himself around. “Nice meeting you, Fergal.” He said before he and Evie went back inside.  
Fergal looked back to Effy, she was trying to hold everything back but he knew she was upset.   
“Are you gonna be ok?” Fergal asked, stepping closer to her to get her attention.  
She nodded and rubbed her face. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m sorry about that.”  
“It’s ok, Effy.”  
“No, it really isn’t….” She said as she wiped a tear away.  
“Is he harassing you?”  
“No, we um… were a couple a few months ago, but that fell through. It was a bitter end.”  
“Oh, I see. But still, he shouldn’t be saying things to you.”  
Effy shrugged and looked up at Fergal who was already looking at her. “Don’t worry about it, it’s rare that I see him anyways, no big deal.”  
Fergal stretched his arms out awkwardly. “I feel bad.” He said with a small laugh under his breath. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? I don’t like seeing you cry.”  
Effy smiled. “Finish what you were saying before we were interrupted.” She turned to him, she thought she knew what he was going to ask.  
“Oh, right. Um, Effy, would you like to maybe go out with me somewhere? I’m up for whatever you like.” He asked, he couldn’t look her in the eyes.  
“I’d love that, I’ve been pretty lonely lately so it’ll be good for me to get out.” She said with a smile. “There’s a show tonight at the Opera House, would you want to go there? I can bring you back to my place after and we can talk there.”  
Fergal smiled back. “Sounds like a plan, and a date. I gotta get going now, but I’ll meet you there?”  
“Sure, I’ll see you later Fergal.” Effy said before he left her.  
“Effy, time to go.” Evie said as she came outside. “Everything alright?”  
“I have a date tonight.”   
“A date? Don’t tell Jacob.” Evie said with a laugh. ”What’s his name?”  
“Fergal Brady, Irish assassin.” Effy said as she and Evie began to walk back to the carriage.  
“I’ve heard his name before; he’s a good man, very polite and smart.”  
“I can tell, by the way thanks for saving me earlier, I didn’t know what to do.”  
“No problem. Jacob shouldn’t have said anything, but you know him, jealous type.” Evie explained.  
“Yes, but I don’t understand why he’s jealous, it’s not like he cared about me anyways.”  
“Oh Effy, he did, he really did care for you. Jacob likes winning fights; he’ll do whatever he can to make sure he does. He’ll even say things that aren’t true.”  
“Well the things he said to me sounded true enough. Aren’t you happy for me? I’m actually seeing another man and like you said, he’s polite and smart, what more could I want.”  
“I am happy for you Effy, but learn from your mistakes.”  
“I won’t take things too quickly like I did with Jacob, I promise.”  
The girls met with Henry and got into the carriage, Jacob had already left without saying anything. They got back to the train quickly and Henry went to Evie’s room to do some work. Meanwhile, Evie and Effy were picking out clothes to wear. Both girls were the same size, some clothes were a little baggy on Effy from Evie’s muscle, but they managed to pick something out for her. Effy had left all of her clothes in her cabin, which is where she started fulling living in instead of the train. Effy wore a simple, dark blue gown and black heels, she left her hair as it was in a curlier than usual state.   
Effy arrived at the Opera House and saw Fergal instantly, she practically fell head over heels. He wore a slick, black suit and stood with his hands in the pockets of his black trousers, waiting for his date. Effy got out of the carriage that brought her and walked to him, half way there he saw her and couldn’t help but smile.  
“Milady.” Fergal said as he held his hand out.  
Effy blushed and took his hand, he carefully tucked her hand to his arm and she held it. “Did I make you wait long?”  
“No, I just got here a few minutes ago. How are you?” He asked as he led her inside.  
“I’m happy.” She said with a smile. “I haven’t gone on a date in quite some time, thank you for bringing me out, Fergal.”  
“Thank you for accepting my offer, Effy.” Fergal said as they entered the seating area and found their seats.  
Effy and Fergal sat in the audience for a good two hours listening to the powerful and impressive voices of the opera singers. Effy liked music mainly because of her mother, she grew up watching her mother perform for hours and practice as well. Being back in an atmosphere like this where people used their power to sing to strongly made her remember her mother. During intermissions which were about every thirty or so minutes, Fergal and Effy would talk to each other and ask questions. Fergal had learned about her mother, father and her involvement with the Rooks. Effy learned that Fergal was one of five siblings; he was the eldest boy, his father was an assassin, and he was twenty three years old which is four years older than Effy.  
As the final performance came to an end, Fergal and Effy decided to leave early to avoid the crowd. Effy and Fergal walked to the cabin and chatted as they did. While Effy was in mid-sentence, Fergal took her hand and held it as they walked, making Effy stutter slightly. As they walked together, whenever there was a suspicious person walking by, Fergal would squeeze Effy’s hand slightly and bring her closer to him in protection.   
The moon was full and high with the twinkling stars in the indigo sky as Effy unlocked the door to the cabin. She walked inside and Fergal followed, they sat on the couch together.   
“Do you want anything to drink? I have some beer.” Effy asked.  
“No, I’m fine. I don’t drink much.” Fergal said as he took his dress coat off.  
“I don’t either, occasionally, but not a lot.” Effy said as she stood up. “Sorry, do you mind if I change into something a little more comfortable?”  
“No, go ahead.” Fergal said as Effy walked to her bedroom.  
She came back out wearing a flowy, black nightgown that fit her body beautifully. Fergal watched her walk out of the bedroom and sit back down on the couch.  
“So you said you have five, right?” Effy asked as she pulled her hair out from behind her and draped her light locked over her chest to cover some skin up.  
“Yeah, second oldest. My mother wanted four but ended up getting twins in the end. My sister, Leah is 26, younger brother, Joshua is 18, twin sisters, Katherine and Emelia are 16.” Fergal explained. “My mother’s name is Mary, she’s in her late forty’s now, and as I told you earlier, father passed away a few years ago.”  
“What do they all look like?” Effy asked, intrigued to hear about his siblings since she doesn’t have any.  
“Well, Leah and I practically look like the same person, Joshua has brown hair but green eyes like my father did, Katherine and Emelia both look a lot like my mom, blonde hair and bright blue eyes.”  
“So you and Leah are the mixes of the family? Brown hair from your dad and blue eyes from your mom?”   
“Exactly. Joshua is spit out my father, it’s unfortunate Joshua didn’t know him as well as I did. He was ten when my father passed away, twins eight, Leah eighteen and I was fifteen.” Fergal said as he got comfortable in his spot. “We used to go fishing every Sunday morning while my mother would try and bring my sisters to the church choir, but Leah being the rebel she was would call it ‘rubbish’.” He said with a laugh.  
Effy smiled at his adorable laugh. “Your family sounds fun, I’d like to meet them one day maybe.”  
“Well, you’d have to come to Ireland; I don’t think they’d wanna leave any time soon, or ever.” Fergal said as he looked to Effy.  
“I’d be happy to, but only if you’d be bringing me.”  
“Oh I wouldn’t leave your side. I’d show you around the town, bring you anywhere you’d want, keep you company…. I’d make sure you’d have fun.” Fergal said, Effy smiled at him which made him blush slightly. “It’s getting pretty late, I should get going.”  
“You’re right, it is late.” She said as she walked him to the door and handed him his coat. “Thanks again for tonight, I really loved it and would be glad to do it again with you.”  
“Just tell me when you have time and we will.” Fergal said with a smile as he put his coat on and stepped outside. “Goodbye Effy.”  
“Wait, Fergal?” Effy said, making him stop and turn to her.   
“Yes, Effy?” He asked.  
“What’s a girl gotta do to get a goodnight kiss?”  
Fergal could feel his hot blood rush to his cheeks as he heard her words flow out through her pink lips. He wanted to kiss her all night but was too nervous to make a move and he didn’t want to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with. But hearing those words made him both nervous and relived.  
“Kiss back.” He said before moving his head down to her level, but Effy met him halfway by getting on her toes.  
They kissed each other gently and slowly, their lips both warm and soft. Effy gently placed a hand on his cheek; she felt his burning hot skin and used her cool fingers to calm him. Fergal tried to move his hands to her, hesitated, but held her waist in his hands. Their goodnight kiss turned into goodnight kisses as they felt each other’s bodies. Effy had gained muscle, but was still small but tall. Fergal was pretty much only muscle, Effy couldn’t find any form of fat anywhere on his body which only made her curious about how he looked with a shirt off. Effy touched her tongue onto his lips and Fergal touched his on hers before bringing hers into his mouth, but not for long.  
Fergal pulled away slightly but kept their heads touching, taking a break from their passion. “That was… really, really good.”  
Effy smiled and gently touched his parted lips with her fingers before letting him go. “Like you said, it’s getting late, you should go.”  
“Right, erm… Tomorrow?” Fergal said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.  
Effy grinned and nodded. “Tomorrow.” She agreed.  
“You’re so gorgeous, Effy… Sorry, I, um, goodnight.” He said before turning around and walking away.  
Effy giggled as she watched him go, she felt happy with him.


	11. My Queen

The sun was in the blue sky and people walked the streets doing their daily business. Effy however, was lying in her bed, not sleeping, just lying there, thinking. She was thinking about Fergal, the man she went on a date with last night and how much she liked it and him. He was so different from Jacob. Jacob was bold, Fergal was shy, Jacob was social, Fergal kept to himself, Jacob needed sex, all Fergal needed was a kiss.   
Effy remembered the kiss they shared last night. It was short and sweet, but she did however manage to get a taste of his tongue which couldn’t leave her mouth. She felt chills come over her body, making her squirm as she thought about his muscles. Effy stretched her arms and legs out with a smile on her face but quickly sat up when she heard knocking on the door. She grabbed her rope and tossed it on as she climbed out of bed and walked to the door.   
She opened up the door and saw none other than Jacob Frye. “Thought you didn’t want to be near me anymore? If you’re here to tell me you love me to get sex, sorry, but I’m not in the mood.” Effy asked as she rolled her eyes.  
“Good morning to you too, Elizabeth.” Jacob said as he slid himself into the cabin as Effy tried her best to not let him in.  
“Elizabeth? My parents didn’t even call me Elizabeth half the time.” She said as she turned around and watched him carefully.  
“Yes well they were your parents; most do have nicknames for the children. But I will not call you by your nickname anymore for you are not a friend of mine or anything close to it.” Jacob said as he scoped around the cabin, looking for something.  
“Jesus Christ…” Effy mumbled, it was too early for her to deal with Jacob. “What do you want?”  
“Oh nothing just came to say hello. You know how that happens sometimes, don’t you? Your ex unexpectedly drops in.”   
“Yes, but usually it’s for a better reason than just to ‘say hello’.”  
“Well, not this time.” Jacob said as he sat on the couch with a smug, fake smile on his face.  
“Get out.” Effy said, crossing her arms.  
“But I just got here.”  
“Do I have to throw another glass at you?”  
“I heard you went on a date.” Jacob said.  
Effy nodded. “So that’s what this is about.”  
“What is about?”  
Effy shook her head at his bad acting. “Yes Jacob, I went on a date last night. A really, really good date. He was a gentleman, walked me home and everything.”  
“Where is he then?” Jacob said, looking around.  
Effy glared at him. “…Just because he walked me home doesn’t mean I slept with him Jacob.”  
“Well you can be quite the seductress, I know from experience.”  
“Jacob. I’ll say it one more time and if you don’t listen, I’m getting plates this time. Get out!”  
“Oh come on, I wanna hear all about this hunk who scored a date with the exotic Canadian, Elizabeth Slater!” Jacob said as he waved his arms around in awe.  
“Jacob!” Effy shouted, she had lost her calmness.  
“Alright, alright! Keep your plates in one piece.” He said as he got up and began to walk to the door but froze.  
“Is this a bad time?” Asked a voice from behind Effy.  
She turned around and realized why Jacob had frozen himself; it was Fergal carrying a small bouquet of Baby’s Breath and a few Roses.  
“Fergal…? No it’s fine, Jacob was actually just leaving.” Effy said as she looked back at Jacob who had a nasty look on his face.  
“So you went on a date with him, eh?” Jacob asked as he slowly stepped forwards.  
“Jacob can you just please go?” Effy begged, watching Jacob step closer to Fergal but he kept his ground.  
Jacob stepped out of the house and close to Fergal, trying to get into his personal space. Fergal watched Jacob and made sure he didn’t touch him at all. Effy watched and became nervous, Jacob never turned down a fight, she knew from experience, and she really didn’t want Fergal and Jacob to fight.   
“See you later, mate.” Jacob said to Fergal before shoving his shoulder against his and walking away.  
Fergal watched Jacob leave before turning around with a cheeky smile on his face. “You dating that guy?”  
Effy bit her lip and giggled. “Just come inside.”  
Fergal chuckled and came inside the cabin. Effy closed the door behind him and turned to her guest.  
“Here, I remember you were looking at the Baby’s Breath yesterday, and Roses are always a nice touch.” Fergal said, handing her the bouquet.  
“Thank you so much. Baby’s Breaths are my favourite.” She said as she took the flowers and smelt them.  
“So, when did he show up?” Fergal asked as Effy took out a vase for the flowers and filled it with water.  
“Oh, not too long ago actually. I was just waking up when he knocked at my door, and then thankfully you showed up.” She said as she put the vase of flowers on the dining table.  
“Does he do that often? Just show up to bug you?” Fergal asked as they sat down together on the couch.  
“No, not at all, usually he just ignores me and walks out of the room whenever I enter. He’s just doing this because I went on a date with you.”  
“So he hasn’t gotten over you then?”  
“I guess not.” Effy said with a giggle.  
“I don’t blame him.” Fergal said with a small smile.   
Effy blushed and looked away before standing up. “I’m gonna make some tea, would you like some?”  
“Sure.”   
Effy quickly made them some tea and a slice of toast for herself since she hadn’t eaten yet. She brought a tray to the dining table that held two tea cups, a tea pot and her toast. Fergal stood up and sat at the table with her.  
“So where are you staying?” Effy asked as she poured the tea into their cups.  
“Currently, with a couple assassin’s across town, but I’m hoping to find something better. I’m not sure how long I’ll be here so I don’t want to invest in a house that I’ll end up leaving behind, you know?” Fergal said before taking his tea cup and drinking from it.  
“Yeah, I get it.” Effy said with a nod before getting an idea. “This is a little bold of me, but I think last night we really hit it off. I had the most fun I’ve had in months thanks to you. Maybe, if you’re comfortable with it, you can move in here... I can get another mattress no problem.”  
“That’s extremely nice of you Effy, but I don’t want to intrude or anything, only if you’re comfortable with me.” Fergal said as he looked to Effy.  
“I am, and trust me, you aren’t intruding at all. I could use the company anyways; I don’t really have any one to talk to other than Evie Frye.”   
“Well, then I’d love to move in.” Fergal said with a smile.  
“Great, I can help you get your stuff then we can find a mattress for you if you’re ok with me tagging along?”  
“Of course, company is always nice to have.” Fergal said before drinking more tea.  
Once they finished their tea, Effy got dressed and Fergal called them a carriage to take them to his place. They weren’t there too long; they filled up a luggage with his stuff and dropped it off at the Cabin before going into town. They went to a few stores that sold mattresses but none of them had one of the right size. Some were too big, some were way too small. Fergal said he was fine with sleeping on the couch for tonight, which made Effy feel bad for him, but there was nothing else they could do.   
They went to a pub and ate lunch together, talking about the Brotherhood and Ireland. They took the time they had and used it to get to know each other better like they did during their first date. As they spoke, they decided to call this their second date. They finished their lunch but stayed at the pub, they couldn’t stop talking about each other.   
“Excuse me, but would you two like to order dinner?” Asked the waitress.  
Effy and Fergal looked outside and saw the sun starting to set; they had been there all day.  
“We can order something small and share it? Less cost.” Fergal said, looking to Effy.  
“Sure, we’ll have the fried chicken plate, please.” Effy ordered.  
“Right away.” The waitress said before leaving them.  
“You like fried chicken, right?” Effy asked with a small laugh.  
Fergal smiled and nodded. “I do.”  
“Good.” Effy smiled back. “So you were saying?”  
“Right, I think Evie may be trying to make you an assassin.”  
“Why do you think that?”  
“Well, if she’s been involving you in assassin’s business, I think that definitely says something. And since you were even allowed to be inside the meeting yesterday without the leading kicking you out, that says something even bigger.” Fergal explained as Effy nodded and listened. “I think they may want to branch out the brotherhood to Canada. As far as I know, there is no brotherhood there. But I do think a few assassins are there trying to get it started. Maybe they want you to be the first Canadian female assassin?”  
“That sounds like a heavy title to carry, I’m already head female of the Rooks.” Effy said as she sipped her water.  
“Exactly, the best of the best, they must want you to be the first if you shine that bright among the Rooks.” Fergal said with a smile.  
“You could be right, but you could also be wrong.”  
“Only time will tell that I’m right.”  
“Oh hush.” Effy said with a laugh, making Fergal smile.  
Ten minutes passed when their food was ready and the waitress dropped it off to them. They dug in once they got it, and had it nearly finished within five minutes.  
“So you said you don’t know when you’ll go back to Ireland?” Effy asked as she finished her glass of water.  
“Yeah I’m not sure, I was one of three assassins from Ireland to come here and I know I should be proud, but I just can’t stop thinking about how things are back home. I miss my friends, my family, and the town; hopefully I won’t have to stay too long.” Fergal said as he cut the last piece of chicken in half and moved one half to Effy’s side of the plate. “Do you ever get like that about Canada?”  
Effy smiled as she watched him share the chicken, picking it up and eating it. “Sometimes I do. I miss my friends, but I get nervous about thinking of returning, I don’t know why.”  
Fergal nodded and took a drink of his water, but once he looked back at Effy, he saw her staring at something behind him and her face was pale. “What is it?”  
“Umm….” Effy tried to speak but Fergal looked back and saw what made her so uncomfortable.  
Jacob Frye had come into the pub with a few Rooks, but what made Effy pale was the woman by Jacob’s side. Jacob had his arm around her waist and was giving her kisses on her neck in a playful manor as she laughed.  
“Wanna ditch this place?” Fergal asked, Effy nodded and picked up her jacket.  
It was too late; Jacob had already noticed Effy and Fergal and was on his way over to their table.  
“Ah Effy! And Fergal, right? Didn’t expect to see you two here.” Jacob said in a happy voice. “This is my girlfriend, Brooke, lovely isn’t she? Dear, this is my ex and her friend.”  
“Oh, nice to meet you, you’re missing out on the fun.” Said Brooke.  
Brooke had long, curly brown hair that went to mid back. She wasn’t wearing very much so her skin was definitely on display, especially her breasts.  
“We were actually just leaving, but it was nice meeting you.” Fergal said politely as he took Effy’s hand and began to lead her outside.  
Suddenly, Jacob grabbed Fergal’s arm. “Oh come on mate, the night is young, the party is just starting!”  
“Not much of a ‘partier’, maybe another time.” Fergal quickly exited the pub with Effy close behind him before Jacob could say anything else.  
Effy kept her head straight to avoid Jacob as Fergal walked with her. They went straight back to the Cabin and Effy kept quiet the entire time. Fergal didn’t let go of her hand, he felt she needed the comfort at this time. Once they got back home, Fergal closed the door behind them and turned to Effy.  
“Are you alright?” He asked as he looked down at her.  
Effy didn’t say anything, but she walked to Fergal and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. “Thank you..” She whispered.  
Fergal did the same and held her in his arms. “Don’t worry about it.” He said back. “The bar was starting to get rowdy anyways; it’s good we left at that time.”  
“I’m just….really embarrassed.” She said, resting her head on his hard chest.  
“I know you are, but it’s ok now. It’s just us.” He said as he put his hand on her head, comforting her.  
Effy closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat, it was picking up. “Fergal… you don’t have to be so nervous..” She said quietly.  
“I do… It’s not every day I get to hold a beautiful woman in my arms.” Fergal said before he felt Effy hold onto his jacket as if she was scared he would let go.  
Effy moved her hand to his cheek and gently moved his face down. She looked up at him and moved in, their lips touching perfectly. Effy moved her hand to the back of his head to hold him in position as she touched his brown hair. She went on her toes so she wouldn’t pull his neck too much, meeting him halfway. Fergal draped one hand on her hip; the other touched her hair and caressed her cheek.  
“You trust me?” Fergal asked as he slightly pulled away though he was still inches away from her lips.  
“I do. I trust you Fergal.” She said as she looked up and into his eyes.  
“I just don’t want to mess this up… I really like you Effy; I don’t want to lose you.” He said as he cupped her face.  
“You won’t, just be comfortable and I will too.” She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Fergal lifted Effy up by her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down, hovering over her. Fergal removed his jacket and as he did so, Effy began unbuttoning his shirt. She was eager to see his body since just the way it felt made her excited. Fergal unbuttoned Effy’s shirt rather quickly, she didn’t have as many button’s on hers as he did.   
“Can I?” Fergal asked as he unbuttoned her shirt but stopped to check.  
Effy nodded with a small smile, she ended up removing her top for him, revealing her breasts.   
Fergal blushed madly. “Oh Effy….” He whispered as he looked down at her breasts, then to her eyes.  
Effy finished working on Fergal’s shirt and he pulled it off of his body. Effy’s eyes wandered over him, he was so muscular and fit. His abs looked as if they were glowing, his six pack made Effy’s eyes widen. She blushed as she looked up at him, running her hand over his pecks and muscles.   
“You have such a good body.” She said, breathless.  
Fergal smiled and kissed Effy’s lips, then trailed to her neck and chest. “So do you, darling.”  
Fergal kissed between her breasts, over her tattoo before stopping and pulling her pants off. Effy reached down and unbuckled his belt as he tossed her pants to the side. He looked up at her as he ran his finger over the rim of her panties; she nodded, giving him the ok to continue. He positioned her legs so her feet pointed to the ceiling as he removed her panties. Fergal touched her womanhood slowly; his hands were warm on her sensitive area. Effy closed her eyes as she felt him explore her.   
“Ahh” Effy moaned as she felt Fergal rub her with his palm, he slowly inserted two fingers into her.  
“You’re so warm, so tender, my beauty.” Fergal said before kissing her neck slowly, leaving a hickey on her.  
He fingered her body slowly, he could tell she hadn’t done anything like this in a while, but neither had he. Fergal wanted to make this experience as beautifully soothing as he could. He massaged her side with one hand and her clit with the other. She squirmed her body around and moaned continuously, pleasure filling her heart and body. Fergal sucked on her nipple and kissed it gently, looking up at her facial expressions. He moved to her face and kissed her passionately, running his tongue along her lips. Effy happily let him in and let him explore freely. He brought her tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it. She moaned while letting him suck on her tongue.   
Fergal slowly pulled away and looked down at her. “Effy, darling, let me see your eyes, your beautiful eyes.”  
Effy listened to his words and her eyes fluttered open. She saw him looking down at her with his crystal eyes. She touched his cheek with the back of her hand and blushed; his skin was so warm and cozy. She leaned her body upwards and kissed his chest all over, dragging her lips from kiss to kiss. She moved to his neck and left a hickey on him as she listened to his deep, quiet moans.   
Effy touched his pants and pulled lightly. “Can I?” She asked, looking up at his hungry eyes.  
“Of course.” Fergal said.  
He climbed off of her bare body and lay down next to her. She got on her knees and pulled his pants off, revealing his impressive erection. Effy ran her fingers up his thigh and traced the vein on his penis. He let out a small, relief sign as he felt her thin fingers touch him. She leaned down and got a better view of what he had. She slowly gave him a small kiss on the tip of his hard cock.  
“You’re breaking my heart, Miss Slater.” Fergal said as he blushed and smiled.  
Effy looked up and smiled back before straddling him. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’m not really into the whole…”  
“Oral part? Don’t worry; I don’t care too much for it either. I prefer the ‘old fashioned’ way of making love to a woman, and a woman making love to me.” Fergal said, running his fingers through her hair.  
“Where have you been all my life?” Effy asked jokingly with a smile.  
“I asked myself the same thing after you kissed me last night, couldn’t get you out of my head before that and after… You were in my dreams.” Fergal said as he caressed her thighs and hips.  
“And were your dreams anything like this?” She asked, leaning down and kissing his neck.  
“Very much so, my queen.” He said as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“Am I your queen?” She asked as she kept kissing his neck.  
“You are, Effy, you have my heart in your hands, you rule over me and I’m glad you do, my darling.” He said as he moved her body into the missionary position.  
“Your words are what art could sound like, Fergal, so careful but wise and lovely.” She said as she moved her hips down, Fergal moved his cock into her slowly.   
Effy gasped as she got lower, his cock was pushing her apart. Fergal moaned at her tightness, moving his hips around and using his hands to move hers. Effy felt pain before she felt the pleasure; she was stiff and rested her head on his chest. Fergal started thrusting into her womb; her wetness covered him, making him go in and out smoothly. Effy moaned deeply as Fergal kept going, her breath was hot against his chest. Her legs began to tremble; she wasn’t used to the feeling of sex or being the top.  
Fergal gently turned them over and laid Effy on the bed, he kept pushing into her. Effy sighed with relief; the position was much more comfortable for her. She kept her legs spread for Fergal as he moved his hips and towered over her. She looked up at him and cupped one of his cheeks; Fergal leaned down and kissed her. Their kisses were gentle and sweet, much like their first kiss. Effy got butterflies in her stomach, he was so good to her, he didn’t push boundaries, he didn’t go quickly… he just simply made love to her.   
Effy became overwhelmed with emotion. “Hold me..” She whimpered.  
Fergal did exactly that. He moved his body as close as he could to hers and wrapped his arm around her body. He kissed her chest and she held his head as he did it, her eyes welled up with tears. She kissed his hair and kept her whimpers as silent as she could, only letting her moans out. Fergal kissed her but felt his cock begin to pulse inside of her.  
“Effy, I need to let go and move out of-“  
“No, it’s ok… just do it.” She whispered, holding Fergal close.  
“I’m taking your word.” Fergal said as he kept going.  
His breathing quickened and he moaned loudly as his sperm shot out of his cock and into her womb. He kissed her on the lips with passion, tears streamed down her cheeks. Fergal moved his hips back and his cock came out of her womanhood, his white seed dripped out of her. He barely pulled away from her lips but opened his eyes and saw her tears.  
“Effy? Effy are you ok?” He said in a panicked voice. “Did I hurt you? I’m sorry; I’m so sorry, Effy.” He picked her up and held her close, he sat down and crossed his legs as he felt hers wrap around his waist and her arms around his neck.  
“You didn’t hurt me…” She whispered. “You held my heart, Fergal… My damaged, broken, black heart.”  
“Your heart is gorgeous, my dear.” He whispered back, brushing her messy hair with his fingers. “And I am so grateful to be holding it.”  
Effy stayed in her place, holding onto Fergal for what seemed to be her dear life. Fergal didn’t mind at all, but he felt horrible for seeing her cry. He kept her close for a few minutes as she calmed down and stopped her tears. She lifted her head up and looked at Fergal, touching his cheek.  
“Sorry about this.” She said in a quiet, tired voice.  
“Don’t be sorry for crying, never apologize for crying my dear, emotions happen and it’s best to let them out than bar them up.” He said as he looked into her eyes. “You’re sleepy.”  
“I’m pretty tired.” She conformed with a small smile.  
“Then come on, let’s get some sleep.” He said as he laid her back down and lay beside her.  
Effy cuddled up to Fergal and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.   
“I don’t think we’ll need that extra mattress after all.” Fergal said, earning a giggle from Effy.  
“No, we won’t.” She said before kissing his cheek. “Fergal?”  
“Yes Effy?”  
“All I ask of you, is that you hold me close, show me affection, and comfort me, will you do those things for me?”   
Fergal looked to Effy. “Like I said, you’re my queen Effy, I’ll do whatever you want or ask.” He said before leaning down and kissing her lips goodnight.


	12. Meetings

The room was warm, light from the sun. Effy opened up her eyes and saw the curtains flow from the breeze. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her body from on top of her; she was lying on her stomach. Fergal had been awake for just mere minutes before Effy. He moved himself right up against her body and held her close, kissing her back all over. Effy blushed and smiled as his stubble on his chin and cheeks tickled her skin.   
“Morning.” She said as she tried to look up at him, but couldn’t move her neck further.  
Fergal chuckled at her attempt and climbed over her to the other side of her body to see her face. “Morning, beauty.” He said as he continued to leave a trail of kisses all over her back.  
“May I have a good morning kiss?” She asked, looking up at Fergal as she blushed.  
He smiled and had to give in. He cupped one of her cheeks, moved in and kissed her lips slowly, making Effy get goose bumps. He gently pulled back a bit and licked her lips with his tongue; Effy smiled and brought her tongue out to meet his. Their tongues ran over one another and mixed their saliva together in the open air. Things were starting to heat up as Fergal ran his hand down her back, towards her butt, but there was knocking at the front door.  
Effy sighed as they pulled away from each other; she turned around, sat up and kept the blanket covering her breasts. “I swear if that’s Jacob…”  
Fergal laughed and quickly threw his pants on. “I’ll deal with this.”  
“Are you sure? With your shirt off, messy hair and everything?” She asked with a proud grin.  
“At least I’m wearing clothes, not a blanket.” He said as he walked out of the room.  
Fergal walked to the door and opened it up, ready to see Jacob’s face waiting for Effy. But it wasn’t him, or at least just him. It was Jacob, Evie, Henry, the head of the English brotherhood and two assassins to guard him. Fergal stood silently; he didn’t know what to do.  
“Um, good morning Mr. Brady, is Miss Slater in?” The head of the English brotherhood asked.  
“I-um, no, actually, she’s not here at the moment.” Fergal said, keeping the door close to him so no one could look inside.  
“Then where exactly is she?” Jacob asked, crossing his arms.  
“She’s… at the market, shopping.” Fergal said quickly.  
“Oh, well, we’ll drop by later. Thank you for your assistance Mr. Brady.” He said as he began to turn around.  
“Actually, Effy usually doesn’t take long when she shops, we’ll just wait here.” Jacob said with a smile, he knew Fergal was lying.  
“It’s not my place to let you in, it’s her house.” Fergal said, staying in place like a tree.  
“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind, after all, she knows Evie, Henry and I. Don’t worry about it, Fergal.” Jacob said as he let himself in along with the others.  
Fergal moved to the side and closed the door once everyone had come in. He walked to the bedroom door where inside, Effy was lying in bed waiting for him. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He quickly went into the room and closed the door.   
“Took you long enough.” She said with a smile.  
“Effy, get up, you need to get out of here fast.” He said, picking out a random dress from her dresser and a pair of shoes for her.  
“What? What’s wrong?” She said as she trusted him and stood up to put the clothes on.  
“The brotherhood, the leader is here and wants to speak with you, two bodyguards and Jacob and Evie are there too, same with Henry Greene.” He quickly explained, buttoning up the back of her dress as she put her shoes on. “I told them you were at the market, I think they mean business and I don’t wanna mess this up for you.”  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ll climb out the window, walk to the front and come inside.” She said as she opened up the window fully.  
“No no, that’s too obvious. Stay out there for a few minutes, but not too close to the house, eagle vision, they might see you and get suspicious and that’s the last thing we need.” Fergal said as he helped her climb out.  
“Good plan, I’ll see you soon? Keep them occupied.” She said as she hopped out and jogged away from the house.  
Fergal grabbed a shirt and put it on quickly, then pushed his clothes under the bed. He walked out of the room and saw the assassins all made themselves at home.   
“So Fergal, you live here as well?” Jacob asked, tilting his head.  
“Yes, Effy was nice enough to give me a place to stay.” Fergal said as he crossed his arms, he knew Jacob was onto him.  
“Funny, there’s only one bedroom here.” Jacob said with a evil smile.  
“Jacob.” Evie said quietly, glaring at her twin.  
“I slept on the couch if that’s what you’re getting at.” Fergal replied.  
“Yet your clothes are in Effy’s bedroom?” Jacob questioned.  
“I’d rather get dressed in privacy instead of in the open out here, that alright with you Jacob?” Fergal asked in a ‘smart’ tone.  
Jacob rolled his eyes. “You do whatever you want, mate.”  
“Sorry for just showing up like this Fergal, we thought Effy would be here.” Evie said to Fergal.  
“It’s fine, she’ll be here soon.”   
As Fergal finished speaking, the front door opened and Effy walked inside, then stopped and looked around.   
“Well speak of the little angel.” Jacob said as he smiled at Effy.  
“I didn’t know I had company today.” Effy said, acting surprised and ignoring Jacob.  
“Yes, well we have something to tell you.” Evie said as she stood up with a concerned look on her face.  
“Elizabeth Slater, I won’t hesitate, we have located the man who kidnapped you not long ago.” The leader explained. “We wanted to tell you before taking any action.”  
Effy was blank, she didn’t know what to do, say or think.   
Jacob stood up. “We are planning to go into his hideout, bring extra people to help us. That means you Fergal, and as many other assassins we can get. He has many men that are strong and know our secrets.”  
“Then I’ll go too.” She spoke up after hearing Fergal was to go.  
“You will not.” Jacob said.  
“You don’t own me Jacob; I can make decisions for myself.” She said as she shot a glare at Jacob, but he just wanted her safe.  
“Miss Slater, we will think about you joining us, we are aware that you are a skilled fighter, but understand that we fear you being stolen by that horrible man again, that is why Mr. Frye insists you stay behind.” The leader explained. “But I must be going now; I will be in contact with you Miss Slater.”  
“Thank you….” She said as the leader of the English Brotherhood left with the two assassins, Evie and Henry.  
Jacob stood in his place, looking to Effy in concern as she stood silently. Fergal went to Effy’s side and held both of her hands.  
“I think it’s time to go, Jacob.” Fergal said in a polite tone.  
Jacob huffed. “I’ll come and go as I please.” He said before leaving and closing the door behind him.  
“I haven’t done a thing to him.” Fergal said as he watched Jacob storm off through the windows, holding Effy in his arms.  
“You stole his girl, Fergal.” She said as she looked up at him.  
“He left his girl; I took her in when she was lonely.” Fergal said as he lifted her head up by putting his thumb on her chin.   
“Very true.” She said with a small smile as she moved in and kissed him.  
Fergal ran his fingers through her hair as they kissed each other, holding their bodies together. Fergal pulled her waist in further as they kissed but Effy stopped and pulled her face back slightly.  
She looked up at him and smiled softly. “Save it for tonight.” She said as she let go of him.  
A few hours passed and Fergal had to leave, his business awaited him and so did the assassins. Effy stayed at home all day as it became a rainy day, there wasn’t much to do. Fergal was involved with several meetings throughout the day, which the Frye twins were also involved with. They all were about the location of Tom Williams and what they’ll do about this situation.  
It was the last meeting of the day, or they hoped it was. The moon had just emerged into the indigo sky and they all were tired. Jacob, Evie and Henry all sat together and further down the table was Fergal sitting with his former roommates, but he was waiting silently for the meeting to commence.  
“Alright assassins, the last meeting of tonight has officially begun.” Said the leader as he walked in and took his seat at the top of the table.  
“Sir I thought you said the last meeting we had was the last meeting of the night?” Jacob asked as he sat back in comfort.  
“Yes, well, it was until we were reminded by Mr. Brady about the girl.” He said before facing all the assassins in the room. “We have decided that we are bringing Elizabeth Slater along with us to catch Tom Williams.”  
“What?” Jacob spat out, he was more angry than surprised.  
“We have informed her of the risk she is taking and she still insists on joining us and fighting alongside us. We were unsure of this decision, but have found more good in it than bad. We will be using Miss Slater to draw Tom out, making our job a lot easier.” He explained. “That will be all.”  
“That will be all? “Jacob said, standing up.  
“Mr. Frye?” The leader turned around to see Jacob’s angry face.  
“Elizabeth Slater is not fit to be near that man again.” Jacob stated.  
“Excuse me, Mr. Frye, regardless of your opinion of Miss Slater, she will be in battle and assist us.”  
“She’s just a girl-!”   
“She is a fighter. Her name is well known among the streets of England and Canada for being so talented in combat.”   
“He traumatized her and you want to use her as bait!?”  
“Jacob Frye, you clearly cannot keep your personal feelings out of the mission, therefore you are suspended from the mission!” The leader said, silencing Jacob. “This meeting is done.”  
The leader left the room and all the assassin’s did as well.  
“What on earth were you thinking?” Evie questioned Jacob as they walked out of the room and into the hallway.  
“Hold on dear sister….” Jacob said in an aggressive voice before charging at Fergal who was leaving to get home. Jacob body checked Fergal into the hard stone wall and started throwing punches left and right.  
“Jacob! Stop!” Evie shouted as she and Henry ran after him.  
A crowd of people formed around the fight. Fergal wasn’t trying to fight Jacob back though; he was trying to get away from Jacob. Henry grabbed Jacob from behind and tried his best to get him off of Fergal, but needed help from some other assassins. Once they finally got Jacob away, Fergal’s jaw had a cut on it and so did his left eyebrow. The assassins helped Fergal to his feet as he wipes some blood off of his face.  
“You bloody coward! Don’t give a damn about her!” Jacob screamed at Fergal as he was held back. “You don’t even care that she’s being thrown into this mess you bastard!”  
“She can make decisions for herself Jacob. I don’t need to hold her hand every step of the way.” Fergal said before spitting out blood from a cut he had gotten in his mouth thanks to Jacob’s fists.  
“You don’t know her at all.” Jacob growled, trying to lunge at Fergal again.  
“I know her better than you think.” Fergal said before pushing himself through the crowd and leaving quickly.  
Fergal got home to Effy fast and had his hood on to keep the rain from getting him wet. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He wasn’t surprised since it was late at night. He knocked and waited for Effy, it didn’t take her long to get there and open the door for him.  
“Hey, how was everything?” She asked as she shut the door.  
Fergal took his jacket off, revealing his cuts to Effy. “Hectic.”  
“Oh my god, Fergal, what happened?” Effy asked as she quickly went to Fergal and held his face, examining the cuts.  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” He said as he took her wrists and pulled her hands away.  
“You’re bleeding, Fergal.” She said as she brought him to the washroom and got a wet cloth.  
“I can taste it.” He said as he licked his lower lip.  
“Here..” She said as she dabbed the cloth on the cuts gently, holding his face in place with one hand. “Well since you won’t tell me what happened, why not tell me about the meetings?”  
“They were long, not much to say about them really.” He said as he closed his tired eyes. “What were you up to today?”  
“Nothing really, an assassin stopped over to get confirmation that I accept the risk of going with you all.” She said as she put the cloth down and got a bandage.  
“I don’t need it.” Fergal said, taking the bandage out of her hand and putting it back.  
“You’re not one for help are you?” Effy said with a small smile.  
“Not really.” He said, smiling back at her.   
“Well would you mind helping me?”  
“Does this ‘helping’ involve a greeting kiss?”  
Effy grinned and nodded as she wrapped her arms around Fergal’s neck. He smiled and kissed her, hugging her waist. They shared a long, deep kiss as they stood in each other’s arms in the bathroom, relying on each other for balance. Fergal moved one hand upwards to the top of her back and touched her warm skin. Effy shivered against his cold touch, she pulled away slightly and looked into his crystal eyes.  
“Wanna go warm up?” She asked, running a hand over his chest and pulling his shirt down to reveal his collarbone. She kissed it as Fergal smiled and watched her.  
“You’ve been bored today, haven’t you?” He asked, cupping her face and making her look up at him.  
Effy let her arms hang by her side. “I missed you so much.” She said in a sad tone, pouting.  
“I missed you two, my darling.” He said as he pouted back, making Effy try not to smile as she bit her lower lip.  
“Then make love to me, my darling.” She said as she started unbuttoning his shirt.  
“Such a tiny little girl with such a big sex drive.” He said before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom.  
Fergal dropped her onto the bed and began removing his clothes. She then slipped her dress off, laid back and watched Fergal strip down. He took his jacket and shirt off first, laying them on the end of the bed with her dress. He then unbuckled his belt and took his pants and undergarment off. Effy blushed as she saw his penis, it was flaccid of course, but it still made her excited. Fergal crawled up the bed on his hands and knees, and towered over Effy. He lowered himself more as their bodies started to touch; he touched his forehead against Effy’s.   
“Effy, your body is so gorgeous and perfect, I could stare at you for ages, my dear.” Fergal whispered, he felt Effy’s breathing start to pick up. “I would take in your every detail, your curves, your birth marks, your tattoos… everything.”  
Effy closed her eyes and listened to him speak, her hot breath hitting his lips just as his did to her. “Would you touch me?” She whispered.  
“You bet I would. I would run my fingers through your hair, I’d kiss your lips, massage your breasts, rub your hips…” He said as he moved downwards, moving her legs apart. “…kiss your thighs, and much more.”   
Fergal kissed her inner thigh before licking her clit. Effy gasped quietly and narrowed her eyebrows as he performed oral sex on her. She felt his tongue touch every inch of her womanhood before licking her insides. Fergal wasted no time on her; he could feel Effy become wet with each flick of his tongue on her. She whimpered as Fergal stuck two fingers into her as his tongue pushed in and out with the fingers. He used his free hand to massage her inner thigh, making her even hornier than she already was.   
Fergal listened to the lewd noises she was making and trying to suppress. “Let it out darling, we’re all alone here.” He groaned before getting back to licking her clean.  
Effy listened and let out a long, deep moan. She grabbed onto the bed sheet beneath her as her end started, she felt her muscles spasm like never before. “F-fuck!” She moaned as she started to cum.  
“There you go, darling.” Fergal said as he let her cum before kissing her womanhood.  
“Get up here.” She demanded, sitting up and pulling Fergal up to her.  
She held him close and aggressively kissed his lips. As their tongues played together, Effy could feel Fergal’s no longer flaccid penis rub against her lower stomach. Fergal ran a hand up her leg and squeezed her butt hard, making her squirm. He gently started to pull his face back from hers, but decided to playfully bite her lower lip. Effy grinned as she felt him nibble on her and once he let her go, she just pulled him back in for more kisses.  
“I think you deserve an award for waiting all day for me.” Fergal said between their hard kisses.  
Effy licked his lips, leaving her saliva for him to taste. “I’d rather us both get awards, especially since you’re so ready for it.” She said with a smug smile as she caressed and rubbed his penis with her hand.  
“You’re too kind, my love-….” Fergal stopped, he didn’t mean for that name to come out of his mouth.  
Effy smiled and cupped one of his cheeks. “It’s ok; I don’t mind you calling me ‘love’.”   
“Thank god.” Fergal said with a grin before kissing Effy’s neck.  
Effy smiled and held his head as he kissed her all over. He reached a hand down to his cock and got it in place. He moved himself down and entered her warm womb. Fergal sighed; the feeling was so relieving to him; her warmth made his heart beat quicker with excitement. Effy moaned while Fergal started his thrusts in and out of her. Their lips met once again and their tongues eagerly lathered each other up. Effy held onto Fergal’s hips as he picked up speed, she wrapped her legs around him to give him more space.   
“Ah fuck!” Effy moaned loudly as Fergal hit her deep inside with his erect cock.  
Her heart pounded as she felt a second orgasm coming on. She breathed quickly and wrapped her arms around Fergal’s neck, bringing him closer. Fergal kept going and even tried to get deeper for her, there was nothing more that he loved than seeing Effy in pleasure and knowing it was from him. Fergal kissed her chest and breasts as she whimpered from her orgasm. Just as she finished, he felt his coming up.  
Effy felt Fergal’s pulsing cock in her. “Mmm, cum in me, Fergal, give me your gift my love.” She moaned into his ear.  
Fergal moaned as he listened to her erotic words as her breath tickled him slightly. He placed a hand underneath her on her back and lifted her up slightly for more leverage. She spread her legs as far apart as she could, looking up at Fergal as his sweat dripped off of his face and chest. Fergal’s seed shot into her body as he squeezed her butt and tensed his body. His seed went deep into her. Fergal pulled himself out and Effy felt some seamen drip out of her womb.  
“You’re amazing.” Effy said, kissing Fergal’s chest.  
“No, you are, Effy, you’re so amazing.” He said back and cupped his face and looked at her. “I love you so, so much. It’s scary to say such a thing to a girl I’ve known for not that long, but I-I just know that I do. When we met at the market, I went back every single day for a month, hoping to find you but I couldn’t. You were in my thoughts every day, you were always there. I didn’t know a thing about you then, but I do now and I just feel things I have never felt nor did I know existed. I’m sorry for spitting this all at you at once, but I needed to just get it off of my chest.” He confessed, Effy listened carefully to him.  
“Fergal….” She said, breathless. “The last relationship I was in, almost the same thing was said to me then we broke up..” she said, Fergal remembered that Jacob was that last man she was in a relationship with. He looked away but Effy made him look back at her. “But, I’m not feeling what I felt with my last relationship; I’m feeling so much more Fergal. Just like you, I’m feeling things I haven’t felt before, and it scares me but it also excites me. Fergal Brady, I think I’m in love with you, truly, honestly in love with you.”  
Fergal smiled, his eyes slightly teared up. “I know I’m in love with you, my darling. I promise, I won’t ever hurt you or wrong you in any way.” He said, holding her close.  
“And me you.” She said as she let a tear leave her eye and stream down her cheek.  
They shared a slow kiss before cuddling beside each other and covering their nude bodies with a blanket. Effy rested her head on Fergal’s chest and kissed it before she closed her eyes. Fergal rubbed her back with a small smile on his face, words couldn’t descried how happy and blessed he was feeling at this moment. They drifted off to sleep together, holding each other tightly.


	13. The Mission (short chapter)

One full week had passed since the numerous meetings with the assassins, and today was the day that they would attack Tom Williams. Effy had become rather sick over the past week, though she still very much wanted to join the mission; Fergal had spoken to her about staying back and watching over the cabin.   
It was just minutes before the assassins were set to leave. Fergal was inside the cabin, finishing suiting up for the battle. Effy was sad as she sat on the couch with her knees to her chest and a blanket around her shoulders. Fergal tucked his gun into the side of his jacket before leaving the bedroom. He saw Effy sitting in silence; her eyes were looking to the dark outside.   
Fergal walked to the couch and sat closely beside Effy. He took her hands in his and looked at her. “It’s time for me to go.” He said in a quiet voice, the atmosphere silent like the dead.  
Effy looked at him, her eyes were sad and tired from her getting not much sleep due to her sickness. Fergal couldn’t take looking at her face when she was sad so he pulled her onto his lap and held her close. He moved her hair away from her face as he looked upon his lover. Effy found it hard to look at Fergal, she didn’t want him to go and she didn’t want to be away from him. She looked to Fergal’s blue eyes and cupped one side of his face.  
“Goodbye kiss?” He asked, raising his eyebrows with a small smile.  
Effy sighed and let her head fall to his shoulder. “I don’t want to say goodbye in any form.”  
Fergal frowned and rubbed her head with his hand. “I know darling, but I need to go and do this for you, for the brotherhood. Just think, once we get him maybe they’ll give me the ok to go back to Ireland, meaning you can come with me to visit.” He said, kissing her head.  
“I just wish I could be with you.” She said and looked up to him.  
“The quicker I get out of here and finish this the quicker I come home to you and remind you of how in love I am with this cute, beautiful, smart Canadian girl.” He said before leaning down and kissing her lips.  
Effy kissed back and moved in for more, she didn’t want to let him go. Fergal made himself pull away, though his heart told him to keep going, he knew he didn’t have the time.  
He moved her off of his lap and stood up, but knelt his head down to hers. “Save it for tonight.” He said with a wink, making her show a small smile, but it quickly disappeared.  
Fergal gave her one last kiss before leaving the cabin and walking to the meeting spot for the mission. He arrived just as Evie and Henry did, Jacob wasn’t there of course, but Fergal sort of wished he was. Fergal led the group of assassins to the hideout of Tom Williams; they took their places in hiding quietly. They all watched for any movement outside the lone house which Tom was supposedly inside of. Evie suddenly saw something through the window of the house, and there he was, walking through the house in peace with a target on his back. Evie quickly let the others know that he had been spotted and they all waiting for instructions from Fergal, who was their ‘leader’ for the mission.   
“You three, go to the right side of the house, Henry I think it’d be best for you to go with them and Evie to stay with me and two other assassins. Keep watch and strike once you see any signal from us.” Fergal instructed to the assassins and they listened perfectly.  
The group split into two and Fergal led Evie and the two others downwards, moving in on the left side of the house. Fergal used his Eagle Vision and didn’t see anyone around or in the house, only Tom. He got Evie to sneak by the window to get a better peak into the house and she ended up finding a few guards. Fergal told the two assassins to go to the back of the house and quietly take out whoever was near, and they listened.  
“Ready?” Fergal asked Evie, she nodded.  
They began to climb the stone wall of the house and to the open window on the second floor. They were halfway up when the heard a noise and froze, but out of nowhere, a bullet flew through the air and went straight through Evie’s leg. She grunted in pain and nearly fell off the house, but Fergal managed to hold her up with a free hand, though it made it a lot harder for him to keep his balance. In the distance was a huge group of Blighters running to attack with large, powerful weapons.  
“I’ll hold them back, get inside and do the damn job!” Evie said as she started to climb back down.  
Fergal listened to her and went into the house quietly. He closed the window and locked it tightly as he used his eagle vision again. Tom was looking through the window, outside at the Blighters fighting Evie, Henry and the other assassins. Fergal’s two team plan didn’t work, but he was grateful they were buying him time and a distraction. Fergal quickly tiptoed down the stairs but hit creak in one stair, triggering Tom to spin around and see him. Tom drew his gun like the speed of light and so did Fergal.  
“Put the gun down, boy!” Tom yelled to Fergal.  
“You should put yours down; this is a fight you will never win Tom. Make this easy for yourself.” Fergal said as he took a step down the rest of the stairs.  
“Don’t move! Or we’ll both lose the fight.” Tom said as he prepared to fire. “I shoot you shoot, same way no matter what.”  
Fergal stopped on the last stair but kept a firm and ready grip on the trigger, aimed straight at Tom’s chest. Tom and Fergal could hear the riot outside becoming louder and louder, Tom was tempted to turn and see why. Fergal could see perfectly what was going on due to Tom standing just beside a window. More assassins had shown up to the fight and were attacking the Blighters. Tom let temptations get the best of him as he shot his head back to see and Fergal took full advantage as he jumped from the stairs and ripped the gun out of Tom’s hand.  
“Bastard!” Tom shouted as he quickly punched Fergal in the head.  
Once thing Tom had over Fergal was speed, Fergal was stronger, but not as quick. The two men started their brawl and went at it for a good ten minutes, punching and kicking. Fergal didn’t want to kill Tom himself, he just wanted to knock him out long enough to get him to the assassins. As Fergal went to grab Tom’s wrist, Tom shot out a hidden blade straight into Fergal’s wrist. Fergal pushed himself back and saw the blood pour out of the wound. He tried to fight Tom again, but Tom also was more experienced. Tom swiftly dodged Fergal’s punch and kicked one of his legs, making him fall to the floor.  
Tom grabbed his gun and stood over Fergal, pointing it down at him. “You lose.” He said with a grin.  
Suddenly, Jacob busted in through the door and charged for Tom, but a trigger had been pulled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this is very short, but I just really wanted to put something out NOW. Next chapter is being worked on as I post this one. Expect the next one to be long. <3 Thank you!


	14. Goodbyes

Fergal stumbled through the woods, his vision was blurring slightly and he was becoming lightheaded. He made it to a hilltop and saw the cabin with Effy waiting inside patiently. He took one step and lost his balance, causing him to fall down the hill with no control. As he came to a stop he spit out the blood that was in his mouth while he tried to stand up. He couldn’t move very well, but he was much closer to the cabin now. He crawled closer and closer to it, trying to hold on but he was losing breath just from moving a finger. He managed to slowly and carefully stand himself up, he grunted at the pain that shot through his chest. Fergal looked down to the bullet wound that was in the center of his chest, blood stained his clothes completely.  
“E-Effy..!” He tried to call, but he was nearly out of breath.  
Effy sat inside exactly where Fergal had left her, on the couch covered in blankets. She sighed and looked at the clock; it was twelve thirty at night. She was sleepy, but she didn’t want to fall asleep just yet, she wanted to see Fergal. Effy stood up to get herself something to eat but she heard a noise, a voice from outside. She was hesitant to see what it was; the noise scared her especially since she was alone in the middle of the forest. She started to walk to the kitchen but heard it again; she turned back around and walked to the window. Her heart felt like it had stopped as she saw Fergal lying on the forest floor, covered in his own blood.   
“Oh my god..” She said as she ran outside to him.  
“Effy….” He whispered in relief as she fell to her knees beside him, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. “Don’t…c-cry, m’love.”   
“Fergal what happened?” She asked as she unbuttoned his shirt to see the wound.  
“We got ‘em….. Tom… he’s dead.” Fergal said, his voice dragged as he reached for Effy’s hand.  
“I don’t care, Fergal, I care about you! We need to get you to a doctor.” She said as she tried to stand up but Fergal held her beside him.  
“It’s too late, E-Effy love.” Fergal said as he rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. “Jacob… he tried g-getting me to one… ambushed…. I left to see y-you.”  
“Fergal look at me, don’t look away, just at me.” She whimpered as she held his hand tightly.  
Fergal’s grip was weak, he was trying his best to hold her hand back, but he didn’t have the strength to do it. As Effy cried, Jacob came running down the hill and to the couple, he looked just as beaten up as Fergal, but less blood. Jacob knelt down on the other side of Fergal, he was out of breath.  
“Jesus, why’d you leave? I could’ve gotten you somewhere if you had stayed in the carriage.” Jacob huffed out.  
“You wouldn’t have Jacob… It’s f-fine.” Fergal said, glancing to Jacob, then back to Effy’s crying face.  
Jacob saw Effy crying and took Fergal’s arm. “Look, mate, I can still get you somewhere for help. Come on, let’s get you up.” He said as he tried to lift Fergal up.  
“Jacob.. stop.” Fergal said, making Jacob put him back down. “No one’s awake anyways.”  
“Fergal we have to at least try.. please.” Effy said as she looked down at him.  
“Don’t look at me like that…” He whispered to her. “All s-sad, it makes the p-pain worse.”  
“Jacob, go get a doctor.” Effy said, Jacob listened and sprinted towards the town.  
Fergal’s eyes became hard to keep open, he was tempted to close them but he wanted to keep looking Effy. “I love you..Effy.”  
“Don’t.” Effy said as she looked down at him.   
“You don’t love me back?”  
“No, I do, I just-…. When you say that it sounds like you’re saying goodbye.”   
“I am.” Fergal said, Effy bit her lower lip as she didn’t want to cry any harder than she already was. “Effy…. You and I both know…th-that I can’t survive t-this.”  
“Fergal, I love you. I love you so much; words cannot even describe my love for you.” She cried. “So please hold on for me.”  
“I w-wish I could, m’love….” Fergal said, reaching up and caressing her cheek. “I’ve already lost so much blood.”  
“Fergal you can’t go….” She said as she held onto his wrist, holding his hand on her face. “I….I think I’m pregnant..”  
“Y-you… You said you couldn’t-…”   
“I didn’t think I could, a doctor told me I couldn’t years ago…. but I spoke to one here and they said I can. It’s why I’ve been sick this past week.” She explained. “So don’t go. I need you.”  
“I…I’d be a father?” Fergal asked with a gleam in his eyes.  
Effy nodded. “Yes, and I’d be a mother.”  
“I’d want to marry you, E-Effy.” He said, looking up as she cried. “You could m-meet my family, they’d love you. It wouldn’t be too big, just a-a small wedding.” Fergal looked to the sky filled with stars and a large white moon. “You’re like an angel Effy.”  
“Fergal….” She whispered as she cupped his face, but his eyes were still to the sky.  
“Effy…..kiss me..” He said as if on his last breath.  
Effy knelt down and kissed him, Fergal kissed her back but suddenly, he couldn’t. Effy pulled back slightly and looked at his face, he was gone. She cried as hard as she could, lying her head on his bloody chest and held onto him for dear life. She heard running in the distance but didn’t bother to look or open her eyes at all.  
“Effy..?!” Called Jacob as he got to them, but he stopped once there. Jacob stood silently, watching Effy pour her tears over Fergal’s still body. He slowly walked to Effy and knelt down beside her, Jacob felt a wave of sadness come over him and it wasn’t just because Effy was crying. Jacob didn’t know Fergal, but he felt as though he should’ve and could have been friends with him. He reached his hand and placed it on Effy’s back, rubbing it to calm her but it wasn’t working very well.  
“I’m so sorry…” Jacob said, his voice shook. “I tried to save him, I really did..”  
Effy calmed her crying and moved her head to Fergal’s; she kissed his cold lips before sitting back, still holding his hand. “I’m pregnant with his child.”  
Jacob’s eyes widened and he looked as Effy. He was in awe and shock. “But-…”  
“A doctor confirmed it two days ago; I was saving the news for a special occasion… I hate that I had to tell him as he….died.” She said, wiping her tears away though they kept pouring from her eyes.  
Jacob was silent; he didn’t know how to respond to that. He saw the other assassin’s appear in the distance; they all slowed down once they saw Fergal’s body. Effy rubbed his hand with her fingers and watched Fergal’s face, but she knew she wouldn’t see anything change.  
-  
Five days passed since the death of Fergal Brady. His family had been informed and his body was being taken back to Ireland to be buried next to his father. Evie and Jacob had tried to check up on their dear friend Effy Slater regularly, they found out she was going back to her home in Canada. Effy had everything packed up and was ready to leave the cabin, she went to the train station and into the Rooks train to see her friends.  
“Anyone home?” She called as she entered Evie’s room.  
Jacob and Evie were sitting in the room together.  
“Effy, I hoped you’d come say goodbye.” Evie said as she stood up and hugged her friend.  
“I knew you’d be upset if I didn’t.” Effy said as she hugged her back and looked at Jacob.  
Jacob stood up and hugged Effy once Evie finished. “How are you?” He asked as they let each other go.  
Effy sat beside Evie on the bed and Jacob sat on the couch. “I’m fine, not as sick as the past week but it’s still there.”  
“I could barely believe Jacob when he told me that you’re pregnant, it’s a miracle.” Evie said with a small smile.  
“It truly is, I was the same when the doctor told me. I just hope I can be a good mother.” Effy said.  
Evie looked to Jacob, then back at Effy. “I hope you don’t mind, but Effy… every child needs a father. You’re going back to Canada, but who’s there to help you raise this baby?”  
“Evie, we were practically raised with no father.” Jacob said, narrowing his eyebrows.  
“It’s ok Jacob, I understand what she means. And I have my friends to help me; I know they’ll be glad I’m back.” She explained with a small smile. “I actually am excited to go home, I’ve missed it a lot. But I do need to thank both of you for giving me somewhere to stay when I first got here, helping me and showing me everything I needed.”  
“Don’t worry about it Effy, we should be thanking you again for the day we met, you saved us from that crazy guy.” Evie said with a laugh, making both Effy and Jacob smile.  
“You definitely made an entrance Miss Slater.” Jacob said with a wink.  
“Oh gosh, I hate hearing that. ‘Miss Slater’, I’m sick of it.” She said, rolling her eyes with a smile.  
A Rook walked into the room. “Effy, they just announced the arrival of the train to Canada, just letting you know so you don’t miss it.” They said before leaving.  
“I’ll walk you to the train.” Jacob said as he stood up.  
Effy gave Evie one last hug before she and Jacob left. Jacob carried her luggage to the train and set it down as they arrived outside of it. Effy took a deep breath as she looked at the train, this was her way out of all she had known the past few months.  
“You don’t have to go y’know.” Jacob said. “You can stay in the cabin, I’ll buy some land close by and live there so someone will be close to check up on you and help you.”  
“Jacob I wish you understood why I’m going.”  
“Explain it to me then.”  
“This is where I met two men I fell deeply in love with, one of them even got me pregnant and now he’s dead. Does that sound like a place you’d want to stay in?” Effy asked, crossing her arms.  
Jacob sighed. “I know Effy, I just…. I don’t want to know that you’re gone… I don’t want to sit in the train and think of old memories instead of making new ones with you.”  
Effy pulled Jacob in and hugged him firmly, Jacob hugged back but the train bell rang. It was ready to leave. Effy let go of Jacob and took a step towards the train but Jacob grabbed her hand.  
“Effy, please.” He begged, his eyes filled with tears.  
Effy got on went back and kissed Jacob on the lips with such passion, Jacob became light headed. She made it a short but beautiful kiss as she pulled back and looked at him as a tear streamed down his cheek. “I’ll miss you.” She said before grabbing her luggage and getting on the train.  
Jacob stood quietly as he watched the train begin to move, his heart was pounding and he starting getting cold sweats all over his body. He felt panicked and uneasy. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was his sister, she looked just as sad as he did.  
“I could’ve been so much better, then she would’ve stayed..” He said as Evie hugged him, he hugged back. “I’m such an idiot.” He said as he began to cry in his sisters arms.  
Evie held Jacob and rubbed his back, she felt horrible for him, she had never saw Jacob so hurt before. “We’ll see her again, someday.” Evie said as she held back her tears. Seeing Jacob cry made her want to cry.  
The twins comforted each other the rest of the day and learned to accept the irritating thing that occurs to everybody, change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left.


	15. Twenty Years (Final Chapter)

20 Years Later  
-  
Jacob sat in his house, rubbing the back of his neck as he had a small pain in it from teaching young assassins all day. He took a drink of his beer and sat back in his arm chair, looking at the lit fireplace. The sun had completely set and left the sky, turning it indigo. Jacob closed his eyes and let out a deep, long sigh. He found himself not very happy; he was alone and spent his hours with the assassins. The Rooks had left him from that incident with a certain student, so he had no one. However, he did occasionally see Evie and her husband Henry, but not enough to make him happy.  
He finished the last gulp of his beer and stood up, walking to the kitchen to get another but stopped when he heard a knock on the front door. Jacob walked to the door and opened it. His heart nearly stopped as blood rushed out of his face.  
“You got old.” Said the voice of the girl standing on the other side of the door.  
“E-Effy?!” Jacob said in disbelief as he stared with wide eyes at the woman he fell in love with twenty years ago.  
Effy grinned and jumped into Jacob’s arms, he held her as tight as he could in fear that if he didn’t she’d disappear. Jacob pulled her inside from the cold night and shut the door, still holding her. They stayed in each other’s arms for a minute, but it seemed like seconds for them.  
Jacob looked at Effy and couldn’t help but smile. “I don’t even know what to say.” He said with a laugh.  
“I know, it’s been twenty years since we last saw each other.” Effy said as they held hands.  
“It’s been far too long, Effy.” Jacob said, squeezing her hands. “Come, sit.” He said as he led her into his living room and to a couch.  
They sat next to each other, still hand in hand. Effy looked around the room and Jacob just looked at her. She had grown more beautiful with age in Jacob’s eyes. Her hair was longer, it stopped at her elbows. And her face still looked smooth; she still glowed when she smiled. She was wearing a gorgeous dress, simplistic like she always had them.  
“So, you bought a house?” She said, making Jacob snap out of his trance.  
“Oh, yeah, I did. The train was getting a little old, just like us.” Jacob said with a smile.  
“As I was walking at the train station, I saw Evie and Henry; they told me how to find you. I wish I could’ve been at their wedding.” Effy said.  
“It was really nice. I’m glad Evie found someone to marry, which by the way, I don’t see a ring on that finger..?” Jacob said as he looked at her hand that he was still holding.  
“I don’t see one on yours either.” Effy said, raising an eyebrow.  
Jacob chuckled and looked away. “Yeah, well… there was one girl, but things sort of fell through. What about you?”  
“I was with a man for a few years, he wanted more and I wasn’t ready, we left each other. But hey, that’s better than being with someone you don’t truly love.” Effy said, drawing Jacobs’s attention back. “I’ve missed you Jacob.”  
“I’ve missed you too Effy. It was hell the first few months you were gone, I was lost.” Jacob confessed.  
“I was a bit too; I wasn’t used to being back in Canada.” Effy said as she unbuttoned her waist coat and put of beside her.  
“Oh.. Effy, the baby..?” Jacob said, remembering that she was pregnant as she left.  
“I gave birth to a girl, I named her Bridget. She had Fergal’s blue eyes and a full head of black hair… She survived two weeks….” Effy said, losing her smile as she thought of her lost baby.  
“I’m so sorry, Eff.” Jacob said as he moved closer to her.  
“It’s ok, I just wasn’t meant to be a mom I guess.” Effy said as she looked at Jacob. “Any kids for you?”  
“No, no. The last girl I was with said she wanted some, but I just… I couldn’t.” Jacob explained.  
“I get it; it’s a tough decision to make to raise a child.”  
“It wasn’t that I didn’t want a child, it was I didn’t want to raise her child.. And I know it’s rude of me to say that but I didn’t love her like I loved you.”  
“You’re not shy about saying that you loved me.”  
“Why would I be? I truly did love you Effy. I know I said things to you, terrible things but I didn’t mean any of them. I’ve changed since I was twenty, not as reckless.”  
Effy smiled and blushed. “We both have changed.”  
Jacob nodded with a smile and rubbed her hand. “You’ve become more beautiful, Effy.”  
“You’ve become more handsome with your new hair.” She said as she touched his short hair with her free hand. “So different.”  
Jacob laughed and moved his head down to give her a better view. “And yours is so much longer now.”  
“And thinner, but on the brighter side, still blonde, not grey yet.” She said with a laugh.  
“So when’d you arrive here?”  
“Two, maybe three hours ago. The train ride was very tiring.” Effy said. “That reminds me, Effy said you had a spare room here?”  
“Yes, would you like to stay in it? It’s better than the streets.” He said with a smile.  
“I’d be grateful if you’d let me stay.”  
“Of course Effy, anything for you.”  
After about an hour of the old couple talking and catching up, it was late and Jacob had noticed Effy’s eyes grow tired.  
“I’ll show you your room. Follow me.” Jacob said, leading her upstairs.  
Jacob put her in the room down the hall from the master bedroom where he slept. He gave her a few blankets and pillows. He started making the bed for her but she stopped him.  
“Jacob, I’m gonna be in it in a second anyways, you can go to your room, I can take it from here.” Effy said with a smile.  
Jacob nodded and walked to the door. “Have a good rest.” He said, looking back at her.  
“I will.” She said and looked back at Jacob.  
It took Jacob a few seconds to leave, but he hesitantly did and closed her door. He walked to his bedroom and closed his door as he got inside. He took his shirt off and the belt from his pants, laying them on the end of the bed. He pulled the sheets down to get inside but stopped. Effy was in his mind and he couldn’t shake her away. He hadn’t seen the woman he knew he loved in twenty years. She was single, he was single. Jacob felt like her presents was an invitation to go back into her room and make love to her. He spun himself around and left his bedroom, going straight to Effy’s. He opened up her room door and stopped.  
Effy was standing in the same spot Jacob had left her in, but she was only covering her body with a blanket. “I almost thought you weren’t gonna come back.”  
A small smile appeared on Jacob’s face as he stepped inside of her room and closed the door behind him. “Effy… I’ve waited for you for twenty years and you never came back… but you’re with me now and I am happy. For the first time in years, I am happy.” He whispered as he caressed her cheek and gazed into her eyes.  
“Then kiss me Jacob, make me happier than I already am to be with you.” Effy said as she touched his cheeks with her fingers. “Kiss me.”  
Jacob pulled Effy in by the waist and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her as best as he possibly could. Jacob held onto her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
Their stopped their long, meaningful kiss for air. Jacob breathed heavily as he looked at Effy’s lips. “The day you left, as the train moved I started crying… for two weeks I cried every single day because I just wanted to see you one more time, to hear your voice one more time, touch your skin one more time… I love you… Elizabeth Slater, I love you so much.”  
“I love you too Jacob Frye.” Effy said as her voice shook, she was ready to cry in joy. “I cried too… I left all I had known for the few months I was here. It was tough going back. I had a few anxiety attacks on the train but met a girl, she helped me keep calm. She helped me try to stop thinking about you and Fergal.”  
“I’m sorry for ruining your relationship with Fergal, I regret it so much Effy. You loved him and I just wanted you back, I was selfish.”  
“I know, I know. I think you two would’ve been good friends… It’s a shame he passed away.” She said as she rubbed Jacob’s head. “But I’m here now, don’t make me sad, make me remember why I wanted you so badly when I met you, and when I left you.”  
Jacob picked Effy up and laid her on the bed. He took his pants off as she opened the blanket for him to get inside, which he did. Once they were covered, they continued their kiss and made out slowly. Jacob slid his tongue into Effy’s warm mouth and rubbed against hers. She moaned quietly as he rubbed her clit in circular motions, pleasuring her. Effy reached down and felt his cock, he was already hard. She pumped her hand up and down his cock, jerking him off. Jacob moaned and moved to her neck as he kissed her body.  
He kissed her neck and moved to her chest, but stopped. He saw her arrow tattoo, the same tattoo he used to kiss. “Still sharp I see.” He said with a smile, looking up at her.  
She looked at him and smiled back. “As is yours.” She said, touching his Rook tattoo.  
Jacob kissed her tattoo like he always did, then went to her breasts. He sucked on her nipples and kissed the skin around them as she watched him with red cheeks. She let him kiss her a few more times before bringing him back up to kiss him. As their tongues met again, Effy moved his cock to her entrance for him. Jacob slowly moved inside of her, she was tight and burning hot. Effy whimpered and held onto Jacob’s shoulders.  
“S-sorry… I haven’t done this in a while.” She said as she hid her face in his neck.  
“I haven’t either. It’s ok, Eff.” Jacob said as he kissed her shoulder, moving in and out of her carefully.  
She dug her fingernails into his back as she tried her best to get used to this feeling she had. Jacob let her do so and continued kissing her neck and shoulder, he wanted to make her as comfortable as he could. He rubbed one of her legs as he adjusted his positioning in her. He pulled himself out a bit so she didn’t have to take his full length right away. Doing so made things a lot easier for Effy. She finally stopped hiding her head and kissed his lips gently.  
“Ah…” she moaned as she got used to him. “…I love you Jacob.”  
“I love you too Effy. Let me know if you need me to stop.”  
“I need you to keep going.”  
Jacob listened to her words and continued his slow movements in and out of her, but went a little faster. Effy and Jacob kept kissing each other with passion as they moaned into each other’s mouths. Effy ran her fingers through Jacob’s short hair and gave it a small tug, indicating for more. Jacob knew her silent language; he picked up speed and eventually went fulling inside of her. Effy squirmed around and bit her lower lip as his member went all the way in. Jacob looked down at her and she nodded that she was fine.  
“Fuck.” Jacob moaned as he felt his cock pulsate inside of her. “Effy..”  
“Jacob..!” She moaned as she began to orgasm, her legs trembling as her body shook.  
Effy finished her orgasm and kissed Jacob’s neck just as he began to do so as well. He grabbed her hair tightly and groaned deeply as his seed shot into her womb. They both were breathless as he removed himself from her womanhood and laid beside her. He kissed her lips gently as she closed her tired eyes.  
“Fuck I’ve missed you.” Effy huffed with a giggle.  
Jacob laughed and pulled her closer to his chest. “I’ve missed you too.”  
The shared a few soft kisses before Effy started to fall asleep. Jacob was going to let her but needed to speak with her.  
“Effy, look at me.” Jacob said as he moved her body, making her open her eyes.  
“What?” She asked, looking up at Jacob’s eyes.  
“Will you stay with me?” He asked. “I’m alone, Effy. You’re the first visitor I’ve had in this house other than Henry and Evie. I don’t like being alone, I hate it. But I love you.” Jacob confessed. “We’ll visit Canada whenever you get homesick, just please, stay with me?”  
“I will.” She said. “I’ll stay with you till the day I day, and beyond that. I’ll always be by your side Jacob.”  
Jacob held Effy close and cuddled her. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” She said as she cuddled as close as she could to him.  
It was settled, Effy moved in with her long-time lover Jacob Frye and spend the rest of her life in his arms. And that they did. They didn’t ever leave each other’s side. And they got married in secret. Just them in a church with a priest. Effy wore a black gown that made her look bright and Jacob wore a white suit with the top hat he wore when he met her. Finally, Jacob had found something to hold onto and Effy did too.  
~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of this story. I want to thank everybody who read this, gave kudos, or bookmarked it. You all made this so fun to make and I am so happy you all kept be busy :) I give a special thanks to xxBARCELONALION510xx. you always commented and that seriously makes someones day to see that. It also gave me a feel on what to write and how to do it. You made me excited to upload new chapters, I cannot thank you enough! <3  
> I also give thanks to all the people who commented, like I said, you helped a lot.  
> So that's it. Thank you for coming on this journey with me in the Assassin's Creed Syndicate world with my OC, Effy Slater.  
> If you'd like to read more work from me, I have one other story up but it doesn't involve Assassin's Creed. It's a Marvel fanfiction with the Marvel character Bucky Barnes. But anyways, my next story will be in the WWE fandom, on Finn Balor/Fergal Devitt. I understand if you don't read it, not many people are into AC and WWE. But just a heads up! I am almost positive I'll do another AC FF in the future, possible on my second favourite AC guy (Jacob being #1) Edward Kenway.  
> Thanks again for reading! <3 <3


End file.
